Corporate Merger
by witchenmoon1
Summary: Kagome becomes the CEO of her Shikon no Tama Inc. To keep her company growing, she needs to obtain a buyer from none other than Taisho Ent. How will she handle a male dominated profession while staying true to herself?
1. Chapter 1: Business as usual

**A/N: So I finally got the courage after *years* of writing this story to post it. What started as a simple "cliche" plot to exercise my writing without stressing me, became a long drawn out story with endings I had never intended. This was definitely a break from my writing, so it is not as up to par as I imagine my other stories to be. Expect lots of fluff and typing errors. I have combed through it and yet I'm sure many still remain. As always I have completed this project to my satisfication (may not be to yours), so expect weekly updates until the completion. Currently at 24 chapters with some encore drabbles. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was quiet, except for the few sympathetic appropriately timed sniffles that managed to raise their volume right between the whispers of the solemn crowd. Only one person spoke breathlessly reading from a script that had occupied all of one hour of his time to devise. The passion in his voice was obviously rehearsed with the intonation of his words matching a flowing pattern as if he were reciting a haiku. The words flowed together seamlessly, the common overused expressions pointedly in place among with other flowery words that could be used to describe any person for any occasion. Only a few lines in his speech contained any real value relative to the person, whose ashes lay smoky and dry within its dull clay pot that was successfully disappearing under fertile mounds of soil that the ceremony was dedicated to.

Only a few people were in attendance, a miserable testament to the kindness and compassion of the soul that had departed their world. Even the weather deemed this day to be one intended for family picnics and kite flying, not one where the heavens themselves seemed to mourn her loss from the race of mankind. Instead the sun shined with only the occasional cloud spotting the bright blue sky like a fawn venturing into the pasture without a hunter in sight.

She wanted to make the excuse that the beautiful day had swayed other people into the belief that it was undeserving to mourn on such a bright day. Her friend and mentor deserved better than that after all, but she knew better.

Sighing, she tuned in to the last words that the hired orator spoke and then watched as the number around her dispersed.

To her eyes it was as if the world were merely blinking the dust from its eyes at her friend's death. It was unfair.

When the last of the people whose guilt ridden conscious bade them to come were invisible to her, she truly looked up to the small numbers of those who were left. Of these people she knew them all by name, being so few and so close to her as well. These people were the ones that truly mourned.

Either way it no longer mattered. Kaede was dead and business had to continue as usual.

* * *

The meeting was about to begin. The chairs carefully angled and the reports stapled, approved and resting beside a complimentary pen adjacent to each specially arranged chair. Some snacks rested listlessly on silver platters in the center of the long oval table. Tradition dictated no one person should be above the others, thus there was no designated seating arrangement and the chairs were all angled to face others.

Discussions of importance were meant to grace the air of these rooms with the bodies of warm blooded beings filling the seats.

Today the department supervisors and the investors of Shikon no Tama Incorporated would meet to discuss the induction of a new CEO. The investors themselves were anxious over the chance to wrest more power and money for their egos to hoard.

Kagome could not be more disgusted.

Kaede had built the company from the small inheritance of her family into a company that provided jobs to hundreds of families with healthy incomes and spare revenue going to worthy charities. Recently the company had invested their money into a researcher and his team that had invented new software chips that increased speed and power efficiency of computerized systems. Electronics companies were clamoring to acquire the chip for their products thereby boosting their sales. In return, although a small company, Shikon no Tama, made a sizeable fortune rapidly with hopes of becoming a major power in the corporate world.

Kaede herself took a small fraction of a typical CEO's paycheck, dedicating the rest of it to her employees and donations.

Kagome had worked for Kaede for six years before her boss' untimely death. Four of those years had been spent in a paid internship while she worked towards her undergraduate and graduate business degrees.

Kagome had worked tirelessly to excel in school to land an opportunity at a paid internship. Her luck had been on her side the day she was hired for the prestigious Shikon no Tama Incorporated. Kaede's kindness and guaranteed assistance with college tuition and her boss's legendary compassion to her employees had made her open position competitive. Whatever Kaede had seen in her though had impressed the old woman. Only a week had gone by, for which Kagome later found out was the appropriate time period to interview all the applicants, before she received a call from the CEO personally with an offer for her to work there.

Kagome had toiled relentlessly from then on doing her best to prove to Kaede that she was the appropriate choice for the job. She moved up quickly from the lowly intern bouncing from office to office with the occasional mail room trip, to the personal assistant to the CEO. Although the company was a fair size, Kaede had never taken on a vice president. Her personal assistant was the next highest position, allowing Kagome the ability to be the acting CEO until another was voted upon by the board.

Having worked beside Kaede for six years, Kagome took on the job relatively seamlessly, knowing the system as if it were her own small apartment. Like Kaede, Kagome received a sizeable income, but a majority of it went to support her family's shrine and her brother's college education. The rest of it went to supporting herself and her son. She lived a relatively comfortable life in an apartment big enough for her and her son with comfortable furnishing and comfortable living. Being frugal, Kagome did not allow her son, Shippo, many luxuries because she was saving for his own college fund as well as putting some money aside for herself in case of emergencies.

With relief, Kagome was proud she had taken such steps as she could easily be out of the job with the induction of a new CEO. She had already warned her mother that she and Shippo may have to move in for a time. Her mother of course was happy to accommodate her and her grandson at any time. Still, Kagome was expecting things to be rough for a while until she could find a new job.

The door opened to the meeting room and a tall woman with straight dark brown hair stepped through. She had serious dark brown eyes but a sweet smile. Today she was dressed more professional than usual as she made to arrange her chair at the end of the oval table closest to the large window.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you ready for today?" Sango Taijiya the head of legal affairs was only a few years older than Kagome, with a sharp mind and confident attitude. She too had been handpicked by Kaede to join her corporation and excelled in her position until she was elected to the head of the legal department.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied giving a weak smile in Sango's direction. Sango knew instantly that Kagome was just as unsettled as the rest of the employees in the small corporation. Kaede had been a micromanager but one who did so seamlessly that it seemed more a mother's gentle guidance than a manager who was too involved. However, Kaede's involvement only extended into the hiring process and the occasional review of progress. She rarely fired anyone, because most of her employees felt guilty if they did not give all that they could. Kaede in return, never asked for anything more than her employees were willing to give.

Sango had been working for Kaede for a year before Kagome joined the corporation. They had instantly become fast friends and as a result they were close to Kaede as well. Sango had been one of the few employees to truly and whole heartily mourn Kaede's death, a feeling mutually shared between the two women.

"Don't worry Kagome, Kaede will have taken care of everything. I'm sure of it." Sango was just as anxious which Kagome found odd. Being the head of legal affairs, Sango had been Kaede's personal legal counselor. If she was not even aware of what existed in Kaede's will then there was a greater chance it had not been updated recently.

"Is Miroku coming?" Kagome changed the subject quickly, ready to forgo the anxious feeling rising in her belly. The change of conversation would hopefully pass the time until the board members and the department heads arrived.

"Of course, but you know that pervert. He's probably ogling his new secretary." Sango rolled her eyes before changing her gaze to the meticulously stacked papers, watching as her fingers restacked them nervously.

On top of the stack a sealed manila envelope rested, its contents burning to tell them what was inside. The law, however, forbade them from opening it until all the board members and heads of department were present to witness the transfer of power to a new CEO.

"You know, despite what you think, I think Miroku has been tamer recently. If things go well today I foresee an engagement in your future." Although Sango was a strong and confidant woman she was shy when it came to relationships, which is why everyone thought it strange when she fell for the man who was the most voracious flirt in the company. However, within the body attached to those wandering hands rested a heart that was compassionate and true. Sango, interestingly enough, was the one woman Miroku had never groped until he had finally wooed her and begun a relationship.

That had been the first sign they were meant for each other. The rest was a series of interesting stories and twists that made them into soul mates. Everyone else in the company knew they were meant for each other and waited with breaths held for the day they would finally marry.

"He is still a lecher." Sango replied, under her breath. Kagome giggled in response before laying the last tray of snacks on the oval table.

"But he is only a lecher for you." She said and watched the blush rise to her friend's cheek before an innocent smile graced her lips.

At the moment the morning hour began marking eight. On cue the door opened revealing a few men and a few women in business suits as they walked in carefully talking in hushed voices. Their conversations bordered on speculations and memories, the name of their former CEO frequent among their vocabulary.

They took their seats quietly a few hands reaching out and catching a quick snack before the business meeting began.

Miroku arrived with a few of the female department heads sending Kagome a wink and Sango an innocent smile as her sharp eyes watched him with interest. He wisely sat down next to a few men as Sango nodded approvingly.

Within a quarter of an hour all the investors and department heads had taken their seats with the exception of Sango and Kagome.

There was only one other chair that remained empty. It was a chair that had belonged to an investor Kaede had only ever mentioned in passing and who no one else in the company had ever met. Whoever the person was, they never attended investor meetings nor did they make their appearance known. All Kagome had was a mailbox number and that was where she sent the invitation. When everyone else who had responded had arrived, the crowd of business executives quieted on their own, each impatient to learn what was within that sealed envelope.

Taking her cue, Kagome stepped up and a deafening silence filled the room. Chairs rolling on the wood halted and wrappers crinkling and murmurs desisted. Everything was quiet as if everyone was holding their breath.

"I'm sure you are all anxious to proceed with this meeting but I think it only proper we take a moment of silent remembrance for Kaede who was more than a CEO for our company. She was a friend to anyone who sought her out and kind person. She donated a majority of her salary to charities, saving little for herself although she worked more hours than anyone present. We will all miss her and it is solemnly that we move on knowing her legacy will be carried on." Some of the greedier and less noble investors rolled their eyes before bowing their heads in mock contemplation. The heads of the department heads and the few investors who were more compassionate did this without question.

Kagome in turn bowed her head and counted her breaths thinking of all the things she wished she could have shared with Kaede. Her death had been so sudden it had caught everyone by surprise. The woman had seemed healthy, although obviously elderly. She was over the typical age of retirement yet still worked with as much zeal as her younger employees.

She had left the previous evening at her usual time with a few kind words to Kagome as they walked to their cars together. The next morning Kagome arrived at the office to find it empty.

Now Kaede had always arrived at her office at least two hours early since she had started the company. She claimed she enjoyed the early mornings for getting her best work done. She had also never missed a day, to anyone's recollection. Now if Kaede were not at her desk, a note would have been left for Kagome with her whereabouts since the older woman knew how Kagome worried.

With her desk still as perfectly ordered as it had been the night before and no note in sight, Kagome immediately began investigating if Kaede had even arrived for the day.

She checked the garage with Kaede's own private parking space empty and called her home number waiting for the phone to ring endlessly until an automated answering machine requested her information and message. Stopping before the beep, Kagome went into the office and into Kaede's private drawer where there was a key to her house. It was the only spare as Kaede was a meticulous woman and never one to forget her keys. When Kagome had become her personal assistant Kaede had revealed the location of the key if there was ever an emergency situation where it might be needed.

Kagome had never had a need to use it or even to travel to Kaede's house ever. So the drive to Kaede's private property was filled with trepidation as she pulled into the nice suburban neighborhood of pleasantly large houses and green yards.

The key shook in her hand as she inserted it into the lock. Everything inside the house was as clean and organized as the woman who owned it. However, Kagome had little time to care about the decoration as she immediately began calling for her mentor and when she didn't receive a response, managed to find the master bedroom where the figure of her boss lay within the bed, still and quiet as if in sleep. If not for the lack of movement within the older woman's chest cavity, Kagome would have believed she was just resting. However, her fears when confirmed when she felt for a pulse and found her mentor's skin cold and quiet.

Paramedics arrived later once Kagome was able to call them through tears. They too confirmed what she already knew, that Kaede was dead and had been for some time. The only consolation was they theorized she had a quiet heart attack while she slept meaning she died peacefully. That was the most anyone could ask for and Kaede deserved nothing less.

After that, Kagome informed the company and the legal department put in extra time to find how the proceedings would continue. The sales department and executives were put to work contacting clients to the change in operations. The investors had immediately begun an aggressive attack on wresting power from Kagome. However, Sango had delved into company policy and defended Kagome's right to intervene as the personal assistant and become the acting executive officer until another was named.

Now Kagome was ready to relinquish that power and only hoped that it was to someone she respected and could trust to continue Kaede's work faithfully.

"Thank you for your consideration. Now, Taijiya Sango, our legal department head will discuss Kaede's will and company policy that will dictate the future of Shikon no Tama Incorporated. Thank you." She bowed respectfully before taking her seat at the end of the table. Sitting herself down calmly she tried not to look as anxious as everyone else. She tried not to think of how her life was about to change in a few moments, maybe for the worse. She hadn't even told anyone outside of her work and her mom because she was afraid to worry anyone else.

Sango stood up and bowed before everyone else, listening to the intake of their breaths as everyone inhaled in unison.

"Thank you Higurashi-san. Before Kaede-sama died she left a will in my hands to open upon the event of her unfortunate death. It was sealed when she brought it to me and I signed a form stating that I would only open it during a meeting such as this.

"As most of you already know, in Kaede's contract as acting CEO it stipulated that she would pick her successor who would be designated in her will or her retirement settlement, whichever came first. So according to law and the contract signed by the acting board at the time, witnessed and notarized, we must abide by Kaede's choice and respect her wishes.

"Without any further anxiety, I will open the envelope." With long practiced fingers Sango's hands reached for the envelope opener and sliced through the thick paper of the glued seal. It wasn't an easy cut as the paper was thick with tape and wrapping hiding the contents within. After a few agonizing minutes where mouths ceased to chew, fingers lay still, and chairs were silent, Sango pulled out a stapled document. There looked to be other things within the envelope, but all eyes were trained on the perfectly white paper.

Sango's analytical dark eyes scanned the contents, her eyes only widening slightly, her lips parted with the tiniest movements as if reading aloud. Everyone leaned forward in the seats, the shuffle of tailored suits making the softest sounds.

Finally Sango made to speak, her lips parting and the air rushing through her throat as it molded perfectly with sound into words.

"Kaede-sama left a letter for us. It reads: If you are reading this letter then I have passed on to the spirit world. I know not the circumstances that would lead to my death or the events transpiring after. However, per agreement with the investors when my contract for executive officer was written I had a stipulation put in that I would decide my successor upon the event of my retirement or death, whichever occurred first.

"I made this stipulation because I love my company and the employees that work for me. I firmly believe that happy employees mean a better work experience. So I wanted my successor to value their employees as much as I have and have the kindness and compassion to think of others. However, my successor must possess a keen intellect and strong constitution to weather the business field that may ask more of them than it did of me.

"That is why I have chosen my personal assistant, Higurashi Kagome to become the new CEO of Shikon no Tama Incorporated. I know she is young, but she is experienced enough to overtake this position. I have prepared her for my position and am confident she will be a better CEO than I ever was. Because I know she thinks of others before herself, I have repaid her what is due to her. I also leave my house and all my other worldly belongings to her on the event of my death. I know she will treasure them and honor them as I have.

"To my investors, I know you will respect my wishes and the law. I expect my attorney to see to my last wishes and needs in this respect and oversee that my last will is done.

"Kagome, I know you can do it. I have faith in you." Sango stopped to look up to Kagome, her voice still echoing off the white walls.

The room was quiet before the room exploded with conversation. Some members spoke of their concern for her age and inexperience. Others agreed with Kaede's choice, while still others were not particularly happy but would respect her wishes.

Kagome was simply stunned. She had never expected to be promoted indefinitely and the prospect intimidated her. Kaede had been correct. The company was evolving into a corporate power which meant her responsibilities would extend to networking with other business executives, a prospect that within itself was daunting.

"Kagome." Kagome blinked, her blue eyes making contact with Sango's deep chocolaty brown. In contrast to Sango's serious but stunning eyes, Kagome's were light and wondrous, their depths going so deep her soul seemed to stretch out like the ocean's waves.

"Will you accept this position?" Sango asked, her voice becoming low and wistful as she waited with wide eyes that begged Kagome to accept. As Kagome looked to the faces of her friends she saw that same longing, the same need and want. They wanted her to be their new CEO because they believed she would follow in Kaede's footsteps.

However, only half the room looked at her with hope. The other half stared her down, daring her to accept the job, daring her to do so against their will. The investors had always hated how Kaede kept them on a tight leash and wanted to replace her with their own mindless puppet.

Their commanding stares were their undoing. Kagome was a stubborn woman and she knew if she gave up her position, then her friends would suffer and she herself would be out of the job. She was already the CEO in everything but name, would anything be truly different afterwards? Deep within her a small voice screamed that everything would change, but she quieted it and decided to live ignorantly for the time being.

Furrowing her brow together and straightening her back she stood and held out her hand to Sango. Beside her, her lawyer friend's eyes lit up as she saw the intent in Kagome's eyes. Just before the voices of the board began to rise in protest, Kagome cut them off.

"I will accept this position, Taijiya-san." With a handshake, the deal was sealed. Sango would not rest until Kagome had achieved a contract of far more freedom than most CEO's and the support of her department supervisors.


	2. Chapter 2: Ride the coattails of success

A week had passed since Kagome was made CEO of Shikon no Tama Incorporated and nothing had prepared her for the changes. Her family, although relieved, feared her new position would bring unwanted publicity. So far she had only held a few small press conferences, each encouraging her further.

Today Miroku and Sango were going to meet with her. They had scheduled an appointment with an advertising and publicity firm, a decision Kagome had fought against. She didn't want more publicity, but the rest of her company disagreed. Although a profitable company, Shikon no Tama had always been small and less threatening. However, with their new computer chip hitting the market soon, their profits were exploding, thrusting them into the way of other fortune seeking companies. If they wanted to keep their head in all the media madness they would need an agent.

When Sango called to inform Kagome of their arrival, Kagome merely waited and watched as a knock sounded against her door and Sango poked her head in first followed by Miroku. The man to follow after them was every bit an advertising executive. Wearing a fashionable and brand name suit, he was matching in a masculine style. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and his blue eyes flashed mischievously.

"Good morning Higurashi-san. My name is Ookami Kouga and I am the executive officer of Ookami Advertising and Publicity Management." Without even giving Sango the chance to introduce him, the tall man bowed and grinned as he spoke. His confidence astounded Kagome and he seemed quick enough on his feet when he wanted something.

His eyes although mischievous spoke of a subtle intelligence that calculated his earnings with every movement she made. His luck was with him. The rumors had been right on Kagome's beauty. This job would be a breeze.

"Thank you for coming Ookami-san." She was about to say something more, but the man interrupted again, causing Kagome to startle.

"Call me Kouga, Kagome. I prefer to be on a friendly basis with all my clients." Kagome was instantly on her guard as her lips thinned and her body straightened. Even though he sensed her hostility he ignored it blatantly.

"I do not believe we have signed any contract yet, Ookami-san. What makes you so sure I will choose your company?" Kagome asked coolly as she reached for a cup of her tea and brought it to her lips. The hot liquid relaxed her body instantly although she made sure to wear a guarded expression. Truthfully the Ookami man came highly recommended and it was a great honor that the executive himself would come to support her. She wondered seriously though about his motives.

"That strikes my heart, Kagome. But I can see you are a no nonsense woman. Kaede was said to be just as you are, it is no wonder you were chosen as her successor. But enough about that, you want to know why I am confident that you will choose me? Well simply because I am the best. Shikon no Tama Incorporated is a blossoming business and whether you like it or not, your name will be in the spotlight. It can either be good or bad, but one thing is for sure. With the help of my company the media will be controlled where you and your company are concerned." He paused briefly more out of rising suspense than anything else. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his dramatics and kept herself from smirking.

"You see your competitors are very jealous, Kagome. They will try to crush you in any way possible. So we will need to strike hard and fast first…" He emphasized his words with a clenched fist, the mischievousness sparkling like stars in his eyes.

"I do not know what impression you are under, Ookami-san but I am in no mood for oppressing other companies." Kagome cut in, upset at how this conversation was going. She was surprised however when Kouga smiled with a tilt of his lips that suggested cunning.

"You mistake me, Kagome. I do not mean to overthrow your competitors in the market. I mean that we will begin a publicity campaign that will make your image as pure and untouchable as the Kami themselves. I have already done my research on you and begun to leak through my channel of contacts of your benevolence. The only thing we are missing is a face to the name.

"Trust me, Kagome. In my hands your company will be safe from others wishing to overthrow _you_. I know the business game and am good at what I do. I'll tell you what, I'll even charge only half my normal fee. Now that's an offer you can't refuse." Kagome couldn't hide the shock she experienced as Kouga tempted her with his offer. She had done some research of her own and although Kouga came highly recommended, his price had also been rather stiff. She had not been prepared to do anything but hear him out on this day, but now she was considering his offer. This was not without some measure of suspicion. He was chasing after her like a wolf did its prey and she was not about to let herself be cornered.

"Why would you charge so little for a small business such as us? What are you gaining from all of this?" At that Kouga shrugged slyly and made a show of looking around seemingly uninterested before turning his blue eyes sharply to Kagome's. Blue clashed with blue like waves in a storm as their gazes met, neither side willing to break.

"I can sense potential and this company, Kagome, has great potential. You have done well for yourself so far, but I will put your name on the map. With a client such as this I too will become invaluable to other potential clients. Mutual success is expected. If you go down, so does my company's name and myself. If I go down, then it may be a little messy for you, but something you could recover from with the right leadership. So you see, this arrangement is in your favor. I merely want to ride the coattails of your success." Kagome raised a brow at that, questioning the truth of his statement. He was just a little too slick tongued to trust explicitly but somehow his soft blue eyes made her want to trust him. He made perfect sense which is why Kagome was struggling right now to accept his words. She was not an impulsive person, she never made a choice without thoroughly investigating every course of action. She didn't like taking risks, especially when the lives of all her employees were weighing down her actions.

For some reason though, she could feel instinctually that this was the right choice. She needed to spread the company's name, so that others could benefit from the technology her company offered. It would throw her into the limelight, but she was in no way a celebrity. Her face may be in some business magazine, but that would be the extent of it all.

"Very well, Ookami-san. We have a deal, but I am only hiring you for the year. After your trial is over then we can talk about more long-term arrangements." She caught the predatory grin Kouga gave off as he bowed. Instead of feeling worried, Kagome actually felt calmed by his confidence. Kouga may be brash and impatient, but he was good at getting what he wanted and sinking this deal was going to make his name.

"A year is all I need Kagome. My plan of action is simple; make your off-brand a name-brand and the only way to do that is with face recognition. I will have the information for a photo shoot ready by tomorrow. We should also begin planning a ball, perhaps circling around a fundraiser. My research on Kaede-sama stated that she was partial to such things. Well we are going to do her one better. All the who's who in business will be invited personally. That will give you the chance to network and hopefully catch the attention of a big-name buyer." Kagome did not miss the gleam in Kouga's eye. She should have known he would already have everything planned out. She just wanted to know exactly how much he had thought through.

"You seem to already have someone in mind, Ookami-san." She prodded at him to release that information and with a grin, she found out he was more than willing.

"Please, we may be in a business deal, but you can call me Kouga. I will tell you who I plan on catching. We are going for the big fish. Even if we don't get him, our ambition will intimidate and convince others that we are a fast and forward moving company. You will soon have the business world eating out of your hand." Kagome didn't miss the way he successfully left out the name of the company and she was in no mood to humor him on this one.

"Alright Kouga, but you have neglected to tell me which buyer we are aiming for." That predatory grin widened with teeth that looked like fangs showing. Kagome's eyes widened as his grin became less mischievous and more innocent.

"We are going for the biggest and baddest of them all. We will extend invitations to rivals and partners alike and then the last invitation will be hand delivered by you straight to Taisho Sesshomaru himself." Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't need a company name to know who that CEO belonged to. His name was all over the news and the business world. Sesshomaru Taisho of Taisho Enterprises was the CEO of the world leader in technology advancements. He was also a killer in the business world. He could make or break a business with ease, making Kouga's little venture very risky.

"What makes you think Taisho-sama won't want to crush us?" Kagome asked softly as she truly considered the implications of Kouga's plan.

"Oh he'll want to crush you. That's why we need to market your genius product quickly. When he realizes he can't compete with it he will try to buy you out. That's when we gain the upper hand. Don't worry, Kagome, I won't let you do anything too risky. I've worked with Taisho before and you just have to know how to handle him." Kouga winked at her as Kagome considered his words. She was very hesitant to proceed now that she knew it involved Taisho. Like her he came into his business early inheriting it from his father. However, unlike her he had been primed since he was a child in the way of business. He went to all the best schools, excelling at everything he did. He was a genius and ruthless to boot.

He was said to be very handsome too, but with a demeanor that was like ice. Frankly she was feeling intimidated with just the thought of having to meet him, but she knew it had to be done one way or another and she preferred it be on her own terms.

Kouga left some time later, smiling gleefully at the opportunities for success only he could see. Kagome was feeling drained after such a meeting, Sango and Miroku's own eyes were wide and worried.

"You don't think I got myself into a mess did I?" Kagome asked truthfully knowing her friends would answer her in the same fashion. As soon as she was promoted they became her top advisors and her eyes and ears inside the company. She wanted to make sure her employees were satisfied because in the end that is what had mattered to Kaede and that was what would matter to Kagome. It was a fact she wanted to constantly remind herself of in case she got caught up in the storm of being a businesswoman.

Her youth and even her gender would call into question her capabilities as a CEO to all who would meet her. That's why she had to maintain a strong and confident front. She was hoping Kouga would be just the man to talk her up. She only hoped things didn't get too out of hand.

"I think only you can make the right decision Kagome. I honestly don't know what to do, but his background check came up clean and he had excellent reviews." Sango shrugged as she looked at her friend a little guilty knowing she hadn't answered her question. In all honesty she couldn't. Even Miroku was just as confused.

As Kagome leaned back in her chair behind her large wooden desk she rubbed her temples as her mind tried to sort through all the new information.

At this moment though all she could do was think about her family and Shippo. They had all been so excited about her promotion, but they also knew there would be hard times to come for her. Shippo as ever was excited, not truly understanding the impact this would have on him.

"Kagome, you look like you need a little bit of a distraction." Kagome looked up from between her fingers at Sango who was blushing wildly. Her chief legal advisor had moved towards the desk and spread her hands on its lacquered surface.

"Kagome you can't tell anyone yet, not even our parents know, but Miroku and I are engaged!" A squeal that could shame a baby echoed across the walls as Kagome ran around her desk and grabbed her friend into her arms. Turning she enveloped Miroku in a hug as well, thankful for once he had ceased his wandering hands.

"I'm so happy for you. You have to involve me in all the details of the wedding." Sango and Miroku both nodded, happy to see the smile returned to Kagome's face. With her eyes glowing and her cheeks red, the stress from the past week seemed to slip from her. They only hoped they could continue to help their friend.

"We didn't want to say anything because we were worried that the new CEO would cut our pay or fire us. Now though we all have a future, thanks to you, Kagome. We would love it if you could help with our wedding." Kagome hugged her friends again as they began talking about dates and decorations with uninterrupted glee.

Kouga walked out of the small building, the home of Shikon no Tama Inc. He surveyed the condition before walking away shaking his head. Soon enough the small building would not be able to house the growing corporation. He would need to review some properties quickly so he could have a plan ready.

While he was thinking of plans though, he remembered he had to do something. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed his personal assistant and second best public relations agent, Ayame.

"Ayame, I am going to need personal invitations to a charity event, let's say in about three months. Book the Gallery and call our clients. I want the top hundred business gurus there." He waited patiently as Ayame went over the list nodding his head and giving a grunt as she detailed the event.

"Good, make the invitations and have them on my desk in two days." He stopped for a second before sighing.

"No, some of them will be delivered personally and you leave Taisho to me." He shut his phone without saying goodbye as he looked at the metal object in his hand. Sighing he dialed the number he knew by memory as he climbed into his car. For this conversation there shouldn't be any extra ears.

* * *

High in Taisho Tower, at the top floor a man dressed in black stared out of his wall to wall windows at the city below. He was like a child looking down on his ant farm as the little ants moved about their little lives.

His back was to his glass desk, so he didn't see the beeping on his phone that signaled a call was waiting. Right now he was thinking and planning his next business venture. As he looked away from the window for a split second his eyes caught the red light flickering on his phone.

He hated the sound of the phone ringing, because it was a constant sound in his profession. So he had taken off the sound some time ago. The benefit was he often missed some of his calls leaving his brother to answer them.

The business tycoon sat down at his desk and gracefully picked up the phone.

"Go." He said simply and heard the scrambling of his personal assistant as he hurriedly got his files together. Knowing the old fool, he probably dropped some important papers or others as he was startled at his boss's voice. Sesshomaru would have fired the old man some time ago except he had been with the family since his father started the company.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I, uh, Ookami-sama is on the line. He says he has a proposition for you." Sesshomaru nearly growled at the mention of the wolf. His name described him perfectly, going after anything and everything even after he had enough. Personally, Sesshomaru hated dealing with the pest but he was in a giving mood that day.

"Let him through and Myoga, clean up that mess." There was an affirmation as he stuttered over his words. Putting his phone down Sesshomaru waited until he saw a second blinking red light. He waited the customary few seconds to make the wolf sweat it out before picking up the phone.

"What do you want, wolf?" A laugh sounded on the other side of the line as Sesshomaru waited for the man to let him in on what he was doing. Kouga always seemed to be involving himself in some new venture or other. Normally he didn't involve Sesshomaru, but the wolf had a way of sticking his nose into other people's business. Sesshomaru had to respect his cunning though, which was one of the only reasons he had picked up the phone.

"I want to make an appointment for one of my new clients to meet you. I was thinking the end of this week, say on Friday around 2:30?" Sesshomaru thought about that for a second as he reached into his drawer and took out a picture of his daughter, Rin. The little girl was smiling back at him with white and yellow flowers in her hands. Her little grin was wide and carefree, the type of feature she often wore when she was the sole object of his attention.

He would have to be late picking her up from school, a thought he was highly unsatisfied with. Kouga knew this, though and was playing Sesshomaru to bend to his wishes.

"You know I can't do it. Tell your client to find another buyer." He was about to hang up the phone when he heard whining on the end of his phone. Waiting a few seconds he put the black earpiece to his head once more.

"Come now, Sesshomaru, you know I enjoy these games. Make it two o'clock then. I promise you won't be sorry you did this." Kouga was silent for an antsy moment. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't buy into this appointment unless today was a really good day, but days were never that good with the ice lord.

"Why should I see this person? What's in it for me?" Sesshomaru finally asked after toying with Kouga's patience.

"In it for you? Ah I think I neglected to mention this CEO then. Up and coming, fresh off the market. You know those new microchips everyone has been buzzing about? Yes, my client is the Shikon no Tama CEO, the new one." At that Sesshomaru raised a brow, thankful the wolf couldn't see him or he would have a field day.

"The new one? What happened to Kaede?" Now that surprised Kouga. He should have known Sesshomaru knew the old woman somehow or had at least done some research. Sometimes though it still surprised him to learn just how much the business tycoon knew.

"She passed away. Her assistant found her dead, in her home because of a heart attack. Now the assistant is the new CEO and I am the new PR representative." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as if he could suddenly see within the inner workings of the wolf's mind. Smirking to himself he gave the appropriate time before he spoke, hoping to keep the wolf on edge.

"Convenient." A chuckle sounded through the ear piece as Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair.

"Now don't be so morbid. The new CEO is a real gem. Together we are going to put Shikon no Tama on the map. You are welcome to be a part of it." The wolf's slick words were not enough to gain Sesshomaru's approval nor were they enough to peak his interest ever so slightly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and this time didn't bother to hesitate.

"No."

"Come on, man. For old times' sake." Kouga pleaded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No. I am not a babysitter. Let the amateur figure it out on his own." Sesshomaru retaliated suddenly becoming impatient with the way the conversation was going. He did not like to take an interest in fledgling CEO's. Mentoring was not a facet of his life that needed fulfilling and he did not perceive any need. In business you either ate or were eaten. If you could not make it on your own, then Darwinism suggested that you were not strong enough to begin with anyways.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. I got a good feeling about this one. At least set up an appointment to meet the new CEO for politeness sake." Kouga's voice was becoming tense, but Sesshomaru was done with this conversation now. He had other things to attend to besides nurturing some upstart.

"No, Kouga." He was about to hang up when he heard something that caught his attention. He wished he had not heard it, but as his hearing was impeccable and his honor intact he put the phone back to his ear.

"What was that wolf?" He nearly growled out.

"You owe me one, Sesshomaru." Eyes widening, he sat up straight in his chair as he clenched his fist.

"You would use your one favor on this upstart company?" Sesshomaru said very low and deep in his intimidating voice. The wolf however was undeterred not knowing danger when it was before him. He always had been reckless.

"I've got a really good feeling about this Sesshomaru and my instincts are rarely wrong. So I'm calling in my favor. Make the appointment for two on Friday. You won't regret this." Sesshomaru could do nothing but accept and was thankful that Kouga hadn't asked for something more outrageous. After all he hadn't agreed to anything except an appointment and no word against his honor could make him believe otherwise.

"Agreed." They ended their conversation rather quickly as Sesshomaru and Kouga both had other things to attend to. However for a few moments Sesshomaru stared at the phone pondering over the conversation that had just occurred.

Picking up his phone again, he chose the number that would put him through to his assistant. Within seconds the phone was hastily picked up with some thumping noises indicating that it had been dropped on the way to Myoga's ear.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" The older voice of the longtime family friend made Sesshomaru sigh.

"I've got a project for Inuyasha. I want him to look up as much information as he can about Shikon no Tama Incorporated and the new CEO." There was an affirmative from his assistant as he hung up the phone and got to work signing some agreements and looking over some trade contracts.

Looking at his clock, he waited and counted the minutes before he heard the subtle sound on the opposite side of his door of yelling and screaming. His brother's loud vulgar words could nearly be heard through the supposedly sound proof walls. Sesshomaru made a mental note to talk to a contractor about that.

On cue, his brother bust through the door in his bright red shirt and rolled up sleeves. His nappy white hair trailed behind him, in its usual unkempt nature. Even on a bad day Sesshomaru prided himself on his immaculate appearance. His brother on the other hand was his polar opposite.

"Hey bastard, I'm not your servant. You don't just go ordering me about like…"

"Like you work for me?" Sesshomaru finished in a cool voice his deep golden eyes flickering to his brother's own murky gold. Unlike Sesshomaru the family genes had been muddied by Inuyasha's mother. Their father's second marriage had been to a woman not of the upper circle and in clear contrast to Sesshomaru's mother. Where Sesshomaru's looks were refined with hair that shone like silver, Inuyasha's hair was drier and wild, his eyes a mix between gold and brown.

"That's not funny. I'm an executive, not a private investigator." Sesshomaru ground his teeth internally, knowing Inuyasha was too dense to pick up on his brother's ire.

"We both know why you have your position, Inuyasha."

"Ya and we both know why you have yours, ass." If there was one thing Sesshomaru hated, it was when people interrupted him. His own brother was no exception and was probably the worst offender to that particular annoyance.

"You are an executive and your job is to protect the interests of this company. You are also the only employee of mine I want on this case." Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's eyes flicker upwards with interest. If there was one thing Sesshomaru knew it was how to motivate his brother just right.

"There is a company called Shikon no Tama. They have a new CEO who Kouga is extremely interested in. I want to know what is so intriguing about this company and its new CEO. I want that information on my desk by Friday at noon, no excuses." His brother grumbled about the gig, but otherwise agreed if a little reluctantly. However, Inuyasha's interest was piqued as soon as Kouga's name was mentioned. With a sly grin he left his brother's office to give Ookami a call.

Kouga was quick to pick up his phone when the caller identification flashed with Inuyasha's name. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru would pass on this job to his brother. If there was one thing Kouga knew, it was Sesshomaru disliked getting his hands dirty which was why having Inuyasha as his executive was a minor convenience.

"So what's the dig?" Inuyasha liked to cut to the chase just as his brother did, a commonality they both hated to admit. Kouga had to admit though that Inuyasha was crasser than his brother who although impolite and frequently blunt was honorable and sometimes respectable.

"I've got a new client. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is your brother's match. You want to take him down a notch, this broad is the one to do it." Inuyasha was silent for a moment, before he spoke. The grin on his features was priceless. Only in the safety of his office could he plot against his brother who did nothing but make his life miserable on a daily basis.

"I'm listening." Just like that Kouga knew he had won. The brothers wouldn't know what had hit them by the time he was done with them.

* * *

A/N: Computer being fixed. Luckily I had already posted this chapter to fanfiction. Hopefully Dokuga let's me copy and paste.


	3. Chapter 3: It's a popularity contest

Kagome received regular calls and visits from Kouga throughout the week. The man was like a wolf stalking its prey. He was constantly taking her out to lunch at expensive restaurants and paying for the meals. Kagome had not yet gotten accustomed to her paycheck raise which was substantial. Because of that she was nervous about spending such money. However there was more than meets the eye to Kouga's intentions.

As he spoke to Kagome about the plans for the Benefit and the children's orphanage that would receive the sizable donations, he got a look into the real Kagome. She was a woman that caught the eyes of everyone she passed, her beauty dragging in unsuspecting fair before she locked them in with her heart. Underneath all that though was true intelligence. She may not be ruthless but that could be just the angle he needed.

Oh yeah. She would make it to the top and he would be by her side when she did.

"After lunch today Kagome, we are going to a photo shoot and then to a meeting with Taisho. His is the last invitation on the list to hand deliver." Kagome who had seemed nervous throughout the whole conversation looked down and pushed the food on her plate aside.

"I feel like we are playing dirty. I have hand delivered twenty invitations to some of the top businesses in this country yet we are inviting about 100 executives. We are playing obvious favoritism and we are making enemies." Kouga only nodded on that accord respecting her insight.

"If it makes you feel any better I had the other invitations hand delivered by Sango or Miroku, a concession yes, but a necessary one. You must understand, you could not have delivered all of the invitations yourself, there is not enough time in the day." Kagome only nodded as Kouga paid for the bill using his peripheral vision to see the business tycoons that frequented this restaurant casting them side long glances.

It was all about face recognition and after today's photo shoot and the ball, Kagome would be as well known as Wacdonalds. He smirked as they left the restaurant and he drove off to the photo studio. Kouga only hired the best and he was using a lot of money to get Kagome on the map, but it would all be worth it.

Kagome quailed as they entered into the studio all bright lights and a white background. As they moved through the work space Kouga was greeting people he knew as if they were his best friends. One such friend was an average height lean man with dark wavy hair and bright eyes that were masked by the smile on his face. He came up to both Kouga and Kagome extending his hand to Kouga first in a friendly manner.

"Kouga! You are on time for once and this must be the lovely flower you want me to paint!" His voice had a higher pitch than most men and he exuberated happiness as he offered his hand to Kagome. Kagome shook it as Kouga began the introductions.

"Higurashi Kagome meet Jakotsu, Shichinintai Jakotsu. He is the best photographer in the city and will be submitting a photo for that article you did with Bankotsu." Kagome looked at the man closely taking in his appearance and the obvious resemblance to the reporter from earlier before nodding and smiling.

"Bankotsu must be your brother. I can see the family resemblance." Jakotsu brightened as he laughed and nodded.

"Perceptive. Yes he is indeed my brother. You can see how our businesses match up well, yes? Anyways let me get a good look at you." Jakotsu's mouth shut tight as he circled Kagome two times nodding and smiling wider with each turn. When he finished he clapped to his staff to set up.

"You are a sight, darling. Perfect, but we need to change up that wardrobe. This way to the dressing room. Don't worry, Kouga will be here the entire time!" He nearly shoved her along and locked her in the dressing room with a few of his female assistants as he shoved in an outfit for her to wear.

Once she was out she was zipped over to hair and makeup and within a half hour she was standing in front of a soft gray background in black heals and a black A-line skirt that went to her knees. A white silk blouse was buttoned to just above her breasts with her sleeves seemingly rolled up. A long black beaded necklace rested along her breasts. She was standing and feeling self-conscious in the sheer fabric of her suit.

Normally she would have a suit jacket or cardigan on, something to cover her up, but now she felt naked.

"You look gorgeous, Kagome!" Kouga came up and held her arms up for him to see her. What he saw made his mouth water. Kagome was a vision, with her curves accentuated and her hair done in a loose fashion instead of its normal bun appearance.

He could have sworn hair and touch up of make-up had taken off five years of her life and made her actually look younger than she really was. Of course the line of her jaw and her eyes spoke of innocence coupled with maturity that can only be achieved through womanhood.

"Kouga, can you tell them to hurry up. I need to get this stuff off before my meeting with Sesshomaru and I can't be late. I have to pick up my son at three for school." Kouga stopped as his eyes went wide. He swung around to face her leaving his previous conversation partner interrupted.

"You have a son?" This could ruin his whole game play if she had a lover. The media loved a scandal and single motherhood was definitely one of them. She had after all never mentioned a marriage or anything of the sort. Suddenly his mood was sour. He knew he should have done a more proper background check, but everything had seemed so clean. That should have been his first cue.

"Yes, my son Shippo. He's six." Kagome said with pride as a makeup artist finished up the last touches. She was being shoved under the lights and in front of the camera as Kouga's mind did the math.

His heart was speeding now as his stomach sank. He was finished; done for! A very young mother and unmarried? The media would eat her up. His ploy to showcase her innocence would seem a lie and the public hated lies.

"You never mentioned him before." Kouga said quietly. Kagome looked up, her eyes wide with innocence. She truly did not see the harm in her simple statement and was a little put off by Kouga's turn of countenance.

"I guess it just never came up." Kagome shrugged as Jakotsu began yelling at her to take a position. Jumping forward, Kouga caught her hand a serious look on his features. Kagome turned around sharply and eyed him carefully as his grip tightened. He effectively ignored Jakotsu's bouts of protests with a wave and a glare that demanded silence.

"Kagome, I need to know right now if there are any skeletons in your closet. I cannot protect you if I don't know the specifics." Kagome's lips parted slightly as her brows furrowed. She tried to figure out what Kouga meant as she tried to yank her wrist from out of his firm grip. She did not like this new turn of events and she was nearly regretting his contract.

"Excuse me? Let go!" She cried out as anger began to overwhelm her.

"I need the name of the boy's father. Where is he? Will he be creeping up out of the blue when this goes global?" Kagome looked askance as she finally struggled her hand out of Kouga's grip. Her eyes blazed and Kouga took the brunt of her temper successfully, his own a dark barrier to her wrath.

"For your information, Shippo is an orphan! His parents died a few years ago and I _adopted_ him. Don't you dare touch me in such a way again or our deal is over!" Turning, her hair flying through the air, Kouga heaved a sigh of relief as he started to back away. He knew he would have to make it up to Kagome soon or he may lose the deal over nothing.

However his mind was reeling with the new information. An adopted son? Six years old? Already his devious mind was beginning to form a new plan as he began to make a few phone calls while Kagome had her photo shoot and calmed down.

At the end of the hour, Kagome was done and her mood had not been tempered in the slightest at least where Kouga was concerned. She and Jakotsu though seemed like lost long friends. They had truly bonded over the shoot. Jakotsu had nearly died from happiness at the opportunity to meet such a client and she had won his heart by her innocence and kindness.

Kouga had seen Kagome's nature work over the toughest of CEOs nearly instantly and he was not surprised at Jakotsu's warmness to her personality. Bankotsu had already declared the two best friends and despite his obvious attraction to her he had remained at a distance. She was intimidating to the best of men, which was another reason why Kouga enjoyed this project the most. It had been a long time since he had gotten his feet dirty in the business and personally seen to a client, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"Kagome darling, we need to catch lunch sometime. Don't you dare go to anyone else for your dress for the ball, I will be heartbroken. We'll go shopping next week. Bring your girlfriend Sango too." Kagome kissed Jakotsu on the cheek as he reciprocated the friendly gesture. Her smile brightened the room.

"Of course Jak, I wouldn't dare go to anyone else." He smiled brightly before looking at his watch and sharing a look with Kouga.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time. You are going to be late for your next appointment, darling." Kagome looked down to her cellphone and gasped in surprised as she looked down at her clothes.

"But I have to change. I can't go dressed like this!" Kagome said as she almost immediately turned to go to the dressing room. With quick reflexes Jakotsu reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Nonsense darling, you look fabulous. Just take the clothes as a gift from me for being a wonderful model. You've got to start showing off those looks, darling. You ever get out of technology, look me up." He winked at her as Kouga finally took his cue to jump in. Kagome was still weary with him, but he hoped the time pressure of the situation would make her ignore her feelings of hostility.

"Kagome, we really must be going. Taisho is not one to wait." Kagome followed although her smile turned to a frown as she faced Kouga. However, she politely thanked Jakotsu before following Kouga out to his car. She was not about to give up on her anger. She couldn't believe how he had spoken to her and was miffed that he thought he could treat that way without feeling any repercussions.

"Kagome, look I'm sorry. I just got freaked out about what a scandal it could cause if you…" He didn't dare finish that sentence as he rethought his whole statement entirely. He groaned to himself knowing he had messed up big time. An angry client was not how he wanted to present her to Sesshomaru. He would eat her up and make her cry for good measure if she so much as snapped at him. He had to make this right.

"If I what? Was an unwed teenage mother? It doesn't matter what I am, you do not treat people like that." Kouga cringed at the edge in her voice knowing he needed to recover soon or he would lose her as a client and even a friend. Biting his lip Kouga began the slow trip to Taisho towers. He had called ahead of time to let Inuyasha know they were on their way. The Vice President would meet them in the lobby a few minutes before their scheduled time.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have acted that way. Please give me another chance. I promise I won't ever doubt you again." He knew she would continue to stay angry when her silence was his only answer. Sighing they continued to drive quitely.

The shining sun made him think of his wish for a happier day. He was a strategist and something had gone haywire. Now he needed to work overtime to repair it. Why was it not raining? It seemed to always rain when there was foreboding in the air. Something about the fateful feeling made the clouds heavy with tears. Somehow the fact that the clouds clung to their droplets made Kouga hope things had not gone so terribly wrong.

"Fine. I forgive you, but you only get this one chance." Kagome said finally offering a friendly smile. His eyes left the road for a split second to check her sincerity and he felt his heart flip as he reverted his gaze back to the road. She must be a truly wonderful girl to accept his apology so quickly.

"Thank you Kagome. I owe you one." They both smiled at each other as he drove his car into the darkness of the shade created by Taisho Tower as the sun sunk behind it in the afternoon sky. Kagome looked up feeling intimidated by its height and look. Its shiny windows were a testament to the modern technology and architecture that was progressing across the city. They were the leaders in fashion for the business and technology world and here she was about to meet the man behind it all.

Biting her lip she looked down as they made their way into a secure garage parking lot, stopping only momentarily to confirm their appointment with a guard who waved them through.

A spot had been reserved for them that they pulled into slowly.

As Kouga began to get out of the car he noticed Kagome's reluctance and made his way to her door to open it like a gentleman. Having not even unbuckled her seat belt, Kagome looked up to Kouga with fear in her eyes.

"Kagome, trust me everything will be alright. Taisho may be intimidating but you have to be strong and confident or else he will walk all over you." He held out his hand as she slowly wrapped her hand around the release of her seat belt and heard the click that signaled she was free of constraint. Standing slowly she accepted Kouga's outstretched hand and walked towards the door to the lobby. However, she stopped when they reached the door and held Kouga back with a touch to his arm.

"It was my fault earlier for not being more open with you, but I need to be open now. You see, when I was in college I revered Taisho Enterprises. I wanted to make a company that was just as successful, but I guess I never could compare myself to _the_ Taisho Sesshomaru." A slight blush came to her cheeks and even in the dim lighting of the parking garage, Kouga could see the glow. To her this was like meeting her idol. No wonder she was so nervous.

Smiling a little to himself Kouga looked down to Kagome before tightening his hand on her own in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry about Sesshomaru, Kagome. Even if he is a little harsh it will mostly be because he is testing you. Don't ever let him get to you. A warm heart beats beneath that cold exterior. Besides, you two are now equals and he should have no reason to look down on you." Kagome smiled at that thought before Kouga urged her forward, opening the door into a beautiful lobby with a fountain and high walls of glass letting in the daylight.

A long semi-circular receptionist desk sat in the middle with plants surrounding it on marble floors. A few business persons dressed in suits walked to and from the circular glass elevators looking more like tubes than elevators. She stared at the crystal chandelier hanging overhead when she felt a tug from Kouga's arm.

She looked forward only to see a man with white hair coming towards her. Memories of Sesshomaru's distinguishable look came to mind and her heart began to beat faster. Although he was practically a celebrity, there had yet to be a clear photo released of him to satisfy the populace in some time. Instead only a vague description of white hair and golden eyes let anyone know what he looked like. Even his own employees had never seen him as he had his own elevator and drove in a car and limo with tinted windows. He lived in a private loft with high security and privacy.

To see him though, in front of her made Kagome tremble as she reached out her hand.

"Taisho-sama." She whispered as her cheeks turned beat red and her lips shook. Kouga watched this all with curiosity before jumping in to alleviate her nerves.

"Kagome, this is Taisho Inuyasha, the vice president of Taisho Enterprises." He said softly and watched the color drain from her face as the wheels in her brain turned at her obvious mistake.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I thought you were…" She couldn't finish her statement and looked down embarrassed. Inuyasha laughed a loud and obnoxious sound that echoed against the glass walls catching everyone's attention.

"Hey lighten up, girl. I'm not my brother, but I still got the Taisho family good looks, it's only natural." He winked as he held out his hand and Kagome immediately melted at the warmth of his smile and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. She could have sworn that same twinkle was in Kouga's eyes making her wonder how much of this was a setup.

"Anyways, we better hurry if we want to get you to your appointment on time. Sesshomaru's a stickler for commitments." Inuyasha shrugged and looked at Kouga who shared his look. Together they walked to Sesshomaru's private elevator that required a digital key Inuyasha had in his pocket. His eyes wandered to Kagome as they entered in the elevator and they pushed the button at the top of the list on the highest floor and up to the top office.

Kagome instantly felt her stomach become weightless as the elevator moved seamlessly. If not for the unease in her stomach she would not have thought she was moving at all with the stillness of the room.

"Ah don't worry you get used to it." Kouga and Inuyasha looked at her seemingly unaffected by the change in gravity as the elevator dinged at the stop. Kagome looked amazed at the number of the floors disbelieving that they had gone that many floors in such a short amount of time.

The double doors opened and Inuyasha stepped out. Kouga followed pulling Kagome slowly forward. Before them was another atrium with a skylight. An old man sat behind a desk similar to the one in the lobby. He looked up at the sound of their footsteps and smiled, stepping out from behind his desk and bowing before the group of newcomers.

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha-sama, Kouga-sama, and Higurashi-sama." Kagome was startled at the use of her proper name before bowing back and smiling at the kind looking gentleman.

"Please just call me Kagome."

"My name is Nomi Myoga and I am Taisho-sama's personal assistant. Please have a seat and I will let my lord know you are here." He gestured towards a black leather couch where Kagome sat while her two escorts stood. They looked over to Myoga who pressed a single button on an intercom to dial in to the adjacent office and spoke softly.

"Taisho-sama. Your two o'clock appointment is here."

"Let them in Myoga." A baritone voice replied sending shivers down Kagome's spine. Reaching into her purse she pulled out an invitation signed by herself to her ball. She had made sure to include a few in case she forgot it and she sighed in relief as she fingered the envelope.

Sighing she stood up as Myoga smiled to her and led them to the door to open with his microchip identification badge.

However before he slipped his card into the device he turned to Kagome and nodded his head in her direction.

"Please don't let him intimidate you, my lady." With those encouraging words Kagome watched as his fingers slipped the card through the device producing a green light and making a soft beep. With a push the door opened as the lock came undone and they were given entrance into a large office. The room was spacious enough for a small apartment with only a desk at the far end beside a wall of windows. The light streamed in shrouding the figure whose back was turned to his guests. Holding her hand up she was able to see the shining silver white hair with long strands scraping the top of his neck. His suit looked cleanly pressed, fitted, and expensive.

As they approached, the man refused to turn around, feigning indifference even though she knew he had just invited them in moments before. Frowning a little at the intimidation factor he was trying to build, Kagome walked up until Inuyasha pushed forward rolling his eyes.

"Hey bastard. Your guests are here, why don't you face them so they can meet your face and not your ass!" Kagome nearly gasped at the way Inuyasha talked to his brother and was not surprised when the man before them only tilted his head as if weighing his choices before turning around.

"So crude, Inuyasha." His deep voice rumbled as Kagome was able to take in his full figure. He was a tall man, taller than Inuyasha by a few inches and by Kouga a shy inch or two. His eyes were sharp with a majestic golden color shining brightly like the sun in a dark sky. His suit seemed well tailored fitting his lean figure nicely and leaving nothing to the imagination that he was well fit.

His mouth pressed into a line showed some annoyance as his own eyes narrowed at his brother before becoming emotionless as they passed from Kouga to Kagome.

The moments ticked by as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow his eyes flickering to Kouga who cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Taisho-sama, let me introduce you to Higurashi Kagome, CEO of Shikon no Tama Inc." Kouga bowed his head slightly as Sesshomaru followed in suit. Kagome however was stunned until Kouga hit her back and reminded her to bow.

"It is an honor to meet you Taisho-sama. Please forgive me for my hesitance." She bowed again in apology before straightening up and smiling. As if to remind herself she gasped before going into her purse and pulling out her invitation to her ball and handing it to Sesshomaru with another bow.

"It would be my honor if you could come to a charity ball I am hosting in three months."

He made sure to avoid her touch as he accepted the beige envelope and opened it thankful he did not smell any perfume. It was with some amusement and a mixture of annoyance he opened the envelope fully to discover there was no invitation inside.

The silly little smile on her face dropped as he pointedly turned the envelope back over to her.

"Is this some kind of joke, Higurashi?" He let the envelope drop as he went to stand behind his desk sighing silently to himself at the waste of his precious time. He was glad Kouga only had one favor to call in or he could be roped in to another one of these folly events.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. Let me get you another invitation." As she searched through her purse she realized with embarrassment that she did not have a spare invitation on her and looked to Kouga frantically. He shrugged his hands and looked to Inuyasha who was rolling his eyes.

"Myoga, escort my _guests_ out." Sesshomaru said on his phone as he went back to looking at some paperwork, completely ignoring the look on Kagome's face. Something inside of her snapped then just as Inuyasha was about to come to her rescue.

"Hey! Listen you! I am working really hard to host this event and I took time out of my day to personally deliver this invitation. Whether or not I have a piece of paper is irrelevant, you are still obligated to consider my request and at least treat me like a human being." Sesshomaru looked up raising an eyebrow at the fuming young woman standing at the opposite side of his desk. With an apathetic look Sesshomaru stood, his mouth in a thin line and his golden eyes flashing he looked at Kagome intensely. He knew the minute he saw her all dolled up that she was unworthy of his attentions. She obviously cared more about appearance than her obligations, one of them being to remember a simple invitation. If she could forget something so trivial to a most important client then that showed him he was not worth her time or consideration.

"Forgive me, Higurashi, but I do not condone wastes of _my_ time. You had one job today and that was to bring a simple piece of paper. How can I trust your competence in operating a business when you cannot even perform such a simple task?" His words stung her deeply but Kagome was on a role. She couldn't believe he was such an arrogant man to expect perfection from people.

"You would judge me on one mistake?"

"It is all that I have to judge you on at the moment." He retaliated.

"Then you are a fool and a clear waste of _my_ time!" She retorted harshly, earning a slight narrow of his eyes.

"Kagome!" Kouga interjected and cringed as her flashing blue eyes flew to his gaze and then to his outstretched hand which held the invitation between his fingers. His look was unreadable but mostly because she didn't bother to read him. Snatching the piece of paper out of his hands she stomped forward before slamming it down on to his table.

"If this event wasn't about the children I wouldn't even bother inviting you, but as a donation from _anyone_ is welcome I am still inviting you. Whether you decide to come or not is your own concern. Thank you for your time." Frowning she turned and stalked out of his office huffing as she opened the door and slammed it behind her nearly catching a retreating Kouga in her wake.

Left only in the room together Sesshomaru considered Inuyasha and his silly grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Well I like her!" He said happily bending down to take a look at the invitation and hooting in joy that his name was included.

"What a disgrace. Kaede was a fool to pick her as her successor." Sesshomaru bit out, thinking more to himself than responding to Inuyasha. His half-brother however did not take the hint and grinned even wider.

"You're only pissed cause she stood up to ya. Ha! Wait till I tell dad." Sesshomaru nearly growled at the mention of his sire as he turned away from his brother, his mind calculating. His gaze went to his windows as they often did in thought. Not out of any particular need, but more because of the solitude it allowed.

"Get Naraku on the phone. I'm taking her down." He grit his teeth together as he stared out the window missing the way Inuyasha's grin melted from his face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't just overthrow her company because she stood up to you!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother before picking up the phone and dialing the number himself.

"Hey, are you listening to me? This is wrong. She doesn't deserve this. Get that stick out of your ass and learn to take some criticism." The phone rang to Naraku Onigumo's personal phone line as a slippery voice sounded over the phone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Naraku's voice was like venom even through the phone as the toxins of evil slipped into the pores of all who made contact with him. Although his business was a success and a growing one, few knew that he got his means through illegal channels. As a technology manufacture, he specialized mostly in weapons and had been leaking some of his product to known mobsters. In return he was able to call in certain favors, making him a deadly competitor in business and all other areas.

Before Sesshomaru could speak Inuyasha had pressed the hold button on his phone and was staring at him with those dark golden eyes. Sesshomaru leaned back and waited for his half-brother to speak as he tapped his fingers against the glass top of his desk.

"Look, give the girl another shot. You got that ball to go to right? Decide after then if you want to overthrow her company, but not now and definitely not with Naraku. I thought you were powerful enough to handle these kinds of things on your own, but if you aren't then go ahead and ask the spider for help. Then you'll owe _him_ a debt." Inuyasha's voice had grown deep and serious to a timber like Sesshomaru's. When he wasn't yelling about every little thing the boy actually had a decent head on his shoulders and Sesshomaru respected that tiny part of him, but only that part. Looking back to the phone Sesshomaru was feeling a little better now after his blood began to settle from his heated argument.

He knew going to the spider was risky and to do so over such an insignificant girl and her company was not a smart idea. Conceding inwardly that Inuyasha was right, he dared not admit it openly. The brat already had a swollen ego and there was no sense in puffing it up further.

"Fine, she gets these three months to prove to me she has what it takes or else I'm overtaking her company." Inuyasha smiled as he released the hold on the phone and Sesshomaru picked up the receiver. Having his brother's word was damn near as good as gold. If there was one thing his brother was, he was an honorable bastard and appealing to that sense normally got things to go the right way. This time had been close and Inuyasha would need to be sure that Kouga knew what had just happened.

The sparks were on the tinder now and a flame was about to flare if they didn't get it under control. Turning Inuyasha walked slowly listening with his keen ears to be sure Sesshomaru didn't leak any information to the spider.

"I have just been invited to this ball hosted by Shikon no Tama Inc. I am wondering if you had the pleasure of a hand delivered invitation." There was silence in the room as the spider was probably slithering his way through the conversation.

"Ah I see. Well I will see you at this distasteful event then. You should make sure to bring some money for the orphans." With that the conversation ended and Inuyasha made it outside the office sighing with relief. That could have gone much worse, but now Naraku would go sniffing around. Sesshomaru had nearly and effectively unleashed the monster from its crate with that one. Kouga needed to be warned faster now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers so far! i appreciate all your kind words and it makes me glad I posted this story. I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint.**


	4. Chapter 4: Name in lights

Kagome was still fuming over her first encounter with Sesshomaru. His name was fitting in her mind but more so now that she had met him. It was no wonder he was a recluse with that attitude of his. Thinking that though, made Kagome stop and sigh to herself. She was being too harsh on him now.

He was obviously a man who enjoyed his privacy and a good strong work effort. His brother Inuyasha seemed nice enough, so it couldn't be a genetic disposition. There had to be a reason he was like that.

As she calmed down from her frustration she turned to Kouga who was driving them back to the safety of her office. Kagome had little time to play around though as she needed to leave soon to pick up Shippo from school. Today was Friday and she always picked him up on Friday so they could spend the evening together, a perfect start to the weekend.

Her mind went back to Sesshomaru for a split second causing her to frown and she turned her head back to Kouga. He seemed completely unperturbed by the events and she guessed it had to be because nothing out of the ordinary had happened for him. Kagome had the feeling Kouga had worked with Sesshomaru many times before which brought into question just how much he knew about the business tycoon.

"You don't seem surprised by what happened." Kagome said calmly watching his features for the slightest movement. What surprised her was that he didn't move, his features composed into a perfect mask. She had only to deduce that he had anticipated her question. It led her to think on what else he could possibly be anticipating.

For another moment she was wondering if following his advice was a good idea. Everyone in the business world seemed to have schooled features as if they were in some type of play and they had a part in this act. She wondered if any of them were ever truthful with anyone else. Surely there had to come a time when they lost who they were in who they were molding themselves to be.

"Sesshomaru is who he is. I'm not overly surprised by what happened, only what will happen now. He will not take kindly to what you said and you may have just made yourself a terrible enemy." Kagome's eyes widened as she considered the implications to what he just said. Shikon no Tama was not in any position to have an enemy such as Taisho Enterprises. However looking back at Kouga she saw the same schooled features.

"You still don't seem concerned." She pressed him hoping he would reveal something, but the only indication he gave her was a shrug. They were almost to the building now and then he would leave her for the day. She needed to get some more information out of him before he took off.

"Sesshomaru may seem crude, but he is honorable. Besides you made a good impression on his brother and Inuyasha will try to convince him to at least wait it out. If you prove yourself to Sesshomaru in some way there may still be a chance to convince him to become a buyer." He seemed quiet before his features brightened.

"I know! You can do it at the ball. That will be a perfect opportunity to win him over." Kouga's mind was whirling as he began to visualize the whole event. He would need to get Jakotsu and Bankotsu on board to prepare her for the evening.

"How long have you known Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly changing the topic from being dolled up. She was not a dress up doll for them to play with. She had a mind and ran a business, yet it seemed like no one had recognized that as her talent yet.

"We grew up in the same circles. I never knew him personally until he attended college."

"Why didn't you know him before then?" Kagome asked trying to pry out some more information. Anything that could help her understand the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

"He was away at boarding school for a while, but I knew Inuyasha pretty well. We were always getting into trouble." Kouga grinned as he looked at Kagome. Her eyebrow was raised as she began to think a little deeper about what he was saying.

"Why wasn't Inuyasha at boarding school?" Kagome knew she had asked the right question when Kouga gave a groan and shifted in his seat.

"I don't know too much about the entirety of the Taisho's family situation, but I will tell you that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are only half-brothers. They share the same father and there was some scandal with the mothers. Hence the brothers are not the best of friends." Kagome felt all the little pieces fall into place then. She knew it would be rude to delve further as she was not a personal friend of the brothers, but just knowing that small tidbit, made Kagome feel a little sorry for Sesshomaru.

Beside her Kouga was watching her intensely out of the corner of his eye. Just as he suspected she was already excusing Sesshomaru for his behavior. It still astounded him how she could be so angry one second and the next so forgiving and understanding.

Thankfully by that time Kouga and Kagome had reached the Shikon no Tama office building. They said their goodbyes with smiles as Kagome went to her own modest car. Putting her things in the back seat she got in to rush to her son's school. They would be letting out shortly and she could maybe beat the rush of soccer moms.

Ten minutes later, Kagome sighed as she sat in line behind the long line of cars. Students walked along the road as they made their way to the subway or to their homes. Others were walking to study houses where they would continue their work. Personally Kagome wanted Shippo to work hard but she also thought he deserved some time for relaxation. If she had a late meeting she would often have him go to a study house or have his grandmother pick him up from school, but she hated to do such things.

More than anything she did not want to turn into one of those moms that had no time for her kids. She would drop everything if she had to and she had often told Shippo to tell her if he felt he was being neglected.

As her car pulled up to the school she saw Shippo's auburn hair sticking out among the crowd as she scanned the uniformed students. He too noticed her car and smiled as he ran over to jump in.

"Hi Shippo! How was school today?" Pulling away she gave him a sidelong glance and was relieved to see him smiling. His days weren't always good, so when they were they were extra special.

"It was boring, but I'm so glad you're here mama. Can we go to the park or maybe rent a movie?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head thankful to be thinking about something else besides work for once.

* * *

The next day Kagome and Shippo decided to go out for ice cream and a movie. As they walked out of the theatre Kagome was talking to Shippo about the movie as they made their way to the ice cream stand. Shippo however was quiet and as she looked at him, her brows furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong Shippo?" She asked softly putting her hand on his warm back and bending down to his eye level. His eyes darted from the left to the right as his green eyes narrowed.

"People are staring at you mama." He whispered. Startled she stood up and tried to slyly look around only to notice many of the passer byers were giving her side long looks. Turning she noticed some people were stopping and pointing her way.

"Let's just get our ice cream and go." She whispered as she grabbed Shippo's hand. He stuck close to her leg as they rushed with their ice cream scoops into their car. Kagome rushed out of the theatre before driving back to their home.

They were still in the process of unpacking their things and there was no time like the present. Most of their furniture had been sold or donated as Kagome hadn't had much to begin with. The rest either went with them or to her mother's house. Kaede's house was a good sized family home with a couple of bedrooms and fully furnished with comfortable yet traditional furniture. As much as Kagome hated to sell anything she did end up getting rid of a few of Kaede's outdated furniture pieces. A majority of the pieces had stayed with the exception of some very valuable and exotic decor items. Those she moved into the large study area in a glass case where they could be observed but not bothered.

Although she trusted Shippo, she knew accidents happen and his friends could be just as rowdy. It was always better to be careful than to have a broken vase.

As Kagome got home she put on some shorts and a t-shirt while sticking her hair in a ponytail. Although Shippo hated unpacking he loved spending time with his adoptive mother and they spent the rest of the day unpacking. In the late afternoon the doorbell rang and Kagome and Shippo looked at each other expectantly before Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the door.

To her surprise Kouga was standing there smiling, in his usual business attire. Blushing she closed the door a little to hide her disheveled appearance.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as he chuckled at her shyness.

"I'm here because I am bringing you the news. Check this out." In his hand he held a magazine and Kagome took it with steady fingers as she saw the cover.

Her picture was on the cover of the most prestigious business magazine in the country. It was from the photo shoot with Jakotsu the other day and she blushed at how sexy she looked. She figured it must be the touch ups they did. Her eyes flickered to the headlines that read "Watch Out Boys." With a brighter blush she looked up to Kouga.

"They published the story already?" He smiled and nodded taking the magazine and flipping it to the page where her story started.

"You really haven't been around the business world much, have you? We get things done quick and dirty. You've got a full page spread in Business Today. It's the highest selling issue on record!" He laughed a little as Kagome began to read some of the article. Before she could get into the first paragraph she felt Shippo come behind her and wedge his head in the space between her legs and the door frame. He looked up at Kouga and then to Kagome.

"Mama, who's that?" He asked shyly before stepping forward and furrowing his brow in a protective manner. Hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand Kagome opened the door wider.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. Would you like to come in?" When he nodded Kagome stood aside and led him in to their home.

"Kouga, this is my son Shippo. Shippo this is Kouga, he's been working with me to try and help the business." Shippo's eyes had wandered to the magazine in her hands as he yanked the glossy pages to look them over.

"Mama! You're so pretty!" He said and smiled in pride. Kagome's blush grew brighter and she swore she probably looked like a tomato by that time.

"She sure is, kid, and I'm told that's all natural. Jak didn't do a thing to the image. Anyways, the reason I wanted to come over was I wanted to ask you out to dinner to celebrate." He smiled as Kagome looked to Shippo hesitantly.

Immediately the boy was gauging Kouga. Although Shippo and Kagome had spoken of her dating at some point, she had never truly considered it. Shippo wanted her to date and she sometimes felt he really wanted a male role model. Still, Kagome had been hesitant, not only because she was afraid Shippo would have an adverse reaction, but also because she hadn't dated in so long she wasn't quite sure what to do anymore. Until this point she had never considered Kouga as a potential boyfriend and she was frankly hesitant to cross that boundary from associate to boyfriend.

"You know I promised Shippo I would stay with him the whole day, but you're welcome to join us for dinner. I'm making some chicken and rice." She smiled as Kouga nodded.

Somehow within the hour she had roped Kouga into helping her unpack. He had faithfully taken off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his pristine shirt as he dug through boxes of her stuff. They only had a few boxes left to unpack by the time Kagome had dinner ready.

"You know Shippo and I went and saw a movie earlier today and we saw a bunch of people staring at us. Now I know the reason." She gestured to the magazine as they talked about her day earlier.

"Ya I bet they were, but you better get used to it real quick. You were lucky the paparazzi didn't find out where you were." Kouga only half joked as he took in a mouthful of food. Kagome looked uncertainly at Shippo and back to Kouga as she considered his words carefully.

"You're kidding right? Paparazzi? I doubt it, I'm a nobody."

"Not anymore." Kouga wiped his mouth with a napkin as he took his hand and pointed to her face on the glossy cover.

"Kagome, things are about to change. Strangers are going to start taking your picture, people will follow you. You are going to have to be extra careful." Rolling her eyes Kagome began picking up the empty dishes as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You are over reacting. I am sure no one will remember this by Monday." Kouga frowned at her naivety but kept his mouth closed. There was no way he could convince her of the storm that was about to overshadow her life, she was too trusting of the world. He just hoped her trust didn't diminish as she experienced the true nature of the world.

* * *

The phone hadn't stopped ringing. The sound had become so predominant in her mind that she was beginning to believe it was a permanent ailment. As she looked at her phone and its flashing red light she sighed as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

It had taken an hour for Miroku to figure out how to silence her phone and it was a blessing that he had. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She turned away from her desk, away from the piles of papers that made her desk look like snow capped mountains. Instead her eyes went to her small windows, the blinds partially open.

With one quick movement she pulled a string and the blinds rose with a snap revealing the light in its full glory. Her fingers itched and she used them to reach out to the clasp on the window and burst it open. Instantly a sweep of air filtered through the room, gathering the sweat about her neck and cooling her face. Her hair was released from its tranquil position into a current of movement and for the first time that day she felt at peace.

There was a knock on her door and Kagome looked to the entrance wearily. The last thing she needed was her peace to be interrupted.

When Kouga popped his head in, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She turned and began to walk towards him when he moved aside and let in another person. Although she recognized the person she was surprised to see him.

Bowing she stood then and watched him bow as well.

"Taisho-sama, what a surprise. Kouga did not tell me you were coming today." She sent Kouga a sharp look as the man tried to look innocent.

"The name's Inuyasha, none of that -sama crap. Save that for my brother." At the mention of Inuyasha's brother Kagome paled and took a deep breath.

"Speaking of him. I'm really sorry about how I acted." Inuyasha gave her a look that Kagome could only describe as a mix of dumbfounded and surprised. Then the younger Taisho brother laughed. He nearly laughed so hard that he fell on to the ground, but once he settled he saw Kagome was smiling obviously trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Don't worry about that prick. Personally I think he enjoyed it. No one has stood up to him in ages, but enough about him. Let's go grab some grub!" Kagome looked up in surprise to Kouga who shrugged.

"I figured we could all go out for lunch." Kouga offered. Looking back to her piles of papers and her phone with its blinking red lights, she fought the urge to sigh again.

"I don't know guys, I've got a lot to do. The phone has been ringing like crazy and I just don't know what's happening." Her head fell into her hands, so she missed as Inuyasha brushed passed her and then yanked out the cord to her phone.

Kagome gasped as a thrill of excitement went through her. Could it truly be over so easily? However, she then remembered just what had caused this problem in the first place.

Turning her head sharply to Kouga she marched forward and stabbed her finger into his chest.

"You! You are the cause of all of this. You never mentioned anything about my privacy being invaded. I don't even know how these people got my number. What did you do?" Kouga who had been fully expecting her to snap at him eventually and was surprised she had waited this long. Still he felt guilty although he had tried to warn her.

"Look I'm sorry. This is just how it works. Just give the media a few weeks and it will start to die down, I promise." Still fuming Kagome dropped her hand to flick a strand of hair out of her face. She was still fuming at everything that had happened. Because of her publicity she hadn't gotten any work done and now she would have to stay late.

Shaking her head she knew it wasn't an option. She had to pick up Shippo from school. Of course she could always ask her mother.

Deciding then to call her mother after work, Kagome straightened her blouse and waved to Kouga.

"Fine, I guess we should go eat. I can't think right now anyways." Nodding at Inuyasha the trio set out to a luncheon place, but as soon as Kagome set foot outside her office building she was swarmed by reporters.

"Higurashi-sama, with the release of your new product…"

"What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"Are there any plans…?"

Kagome who was stunned stood transfixed, as if she had just been shocked. Kouga sensing her plight grabbed her arm immediately shaking her as he dragged her after him into a waiting limo.

As Kagome felt the numb silence take over her, she was washed with a thrum of emotions. She had never expected at the forefront to be surprise. Looking out the darkened windows of the limo she could see the faces of the reporters and their cameras flashing away hoping to get a glimpse of her.

Never in her life had Kagome thought she would be in such a position, a position where people wanted to take her picture and stalk her. She had always felt sorry for the celebrities on TV but now she felt sorry for herself.

"Kagome," Kouga's voice broke the silence like a gentle breeze on a warm day. She may not have even heard him had not he moved the slightest bit making her eyes snap to his. He sat back quickly fearful of what he saw. Almost as suddenly as that soft vulnerability crossed her pupils did a fierce determination overtake her.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to break the silence.

Then she did something rather strange. Kagome laughed. It was not harmonious or heartwarming, but an eerie halting laugh that ended quickly. Kouga and Inuyasha watched her carefully, afraid of her next move.

"No, Kouga. It isn't your fault. You did try to warn me. We will just have to get through this and soon the press will die down. Right?" Back was that unconscious innocence that drew in those around her. She was like a magnet that called out to any who wished to attach themselves to her. It was as if they could sense that she would never turn anyone away.

"Don't worry about the press, Kagome. They'll get bored eventually." Inuyasha was the one who spoke in a crass manner with twinkling golden eyes and a grin that could upstage a wolf.

"I'm so sorry you had to be a part of this Inuyasha." Already the white haired man was leaning back in the limo and taking a swig of a drink from the bar. Kouga too relaxed and took a swig of the amber liquid in the crystal decanter.

"Nah don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Been born in it, ya know." He said this so nonchalantly Kagome actually believed him. She knew from her studies that the Taisho family had been prosperous since Inuyasha's father made it big with the company. As a result, she knew Inuyasha had been in the spotlight since his birth.

"How does Sesshomaru handle it?" Kagome asked quietly, afraid to know the answer. The man she had met only days earlier seemed the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. Did he even need to handle such a trivial thing as the paparazzi? Perhaps she was blowing everything out of proportion.

Beside her Inuyasha snorted while Kouga took another swig.

"That bastard, doesn't do shit. He spends his entire life in privacy and hiding like a coward." Beside him Kouga pushed Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Not true. There are plenty of shots of him as a kid, except when he was away at boarding school. However the past few years he has gone completely off the radar." Beside him, Inuyasha became serious as Kouga's lips became thin. Both of them kept their mouths shut with lips so tight no air escaped.

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked quietly, curiosity peaked.

"No one knows." Inuyasha shrugged before looking out the window as they crawled up to the private restaurant they would be eating lunch at.

"One day I guess, he just got fed up. Canceled all his publicity meetings, built his own private elevator, and moved to a very recluse loft." The silence was chocking them afterwards and Kagome felt compelled to say something. She could sense the friction in the air which led her to believe a lot more had happened than simply getting "fed up." However she would not push her luck with the need for more information. Both gentlemen seemed acutely aware that it was not their business to share, so she backed off. Luckily they had a break from the stifling silence as they began to pile out of the car and into the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant the lights were dim as booths with curtain covered the faces of the occupants from view. Overhead a chandelier sparkled filtering its rainbow light on to the walls. The waiters were all dressed in tuxes and slicked back hair.

The maître d' at the entrance smiled at seeing them and beckoned them to follow. No words passed his lips and suddenly Kagome found herself listening for nearly any sound. Only a current of low mumbles filtered through her head, indistinguishable from one to the other.

The whole restaurant was unnerving and she was surprised when they were sat in a large round booth and the curtain was closed. The menu before them was on thick expensive paper with a handful of dishes listed but no prices.

"Kouga, what type of place is this?" She whispered, afraid to raise her voice in such a quiet place.

"Don't worry so much Kagome. All the rich and famous go here. It's the perfect place to talk business while keeping your privacy. I bet Sesshomaru comes here often." Kouga snickered to Inuyasha who responded in kind.

"Ya that ass thinks he is better than everyone else. Personally I would be fine at a ramen house." Kagome immediately put down her menu and smiled thankful for some more heartwarming conversation. Everything in her life was serious, she just needed some mundane in her life.

"I love ramen. There is this great stand around the corner from the mall…"

"Oh ya, I know that place. They got the best ramen!" Inuyasha blurted in as Kagome smiled.

"Let's go sometime then. Here's my card. I'll get your number from Kouga later and we'll go out tomorrow or something." Inuyasha smirked as he handed her a pristine card. She took it and placed it in her purse happy to see not everyone in the business world was stuffy.

"Sure I can schedule you in…"

"Don't give me any of that schedule crap. Not everything has to be scheduled. Live on the edge will ya?" Kagome blushed as she felt comfortable in the white haired man's presence. Feeling a little braver and bored at the restaurant she decided to indulge her curiosity.

"So why is your hair white? Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked as she caught Inuyasha's attention.

"I was born this way, family trait or whatever. My dad has it, stupid brother too." Kagome was intrigued and noticed the strands flying around. Inuyasha's hair was a little longer than his brother's and more rugged looking. Reaching forward she was unable to inhibit her hand before her fingers were in his hair.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kagome was worried Inuyasha would be angry at the invasion of his privacy but instead he gave her an incredulous look that was more curious than upset. Giggling she laughed at the look on his face mixed with the feeling of his thick strands.

"Sorry, your hair just looked so soft I wanted to touch it." Oddly Inuyasha found himself grinning too as she withdrew her hand and together they found a kindred spirit that eased the tension in the air.

"Whoa there you two! I know this is a private restaurant but keep it to yourselves. Besides, Kagome you're my woman. I claimed you first remember." Winking Kouga took a sip of some wine as Kagome straightened in her seat.

"I made no such agreement. You're just too wolfish for my taste Kouga with that devious smirk. I know you're always up to something." Her teasing lifted the tenseness of the atmosphere as well and Kouga responded in kind.

"And how did you become such a mind reader?"

"Because of a lecherous man and his wandering hand. You have to learn to stay two steps ahead of a man's thoughts!" Both men started laughing as they traded stories with each other about past lovers and friends. Kagome could not offer much in the lover department but that didn't stop her from continuing in some witty banter.

She was determined afterwards that Kouga and Inuyasha meet Miroku and Sango. She had a feeling everyone would get along well afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5: Change is never easy

Despite the horde of press, Kagome was in a better mood returning to her office than when she left. Using Inuyasha and Kouga she managed to weasel herself back into the sanctity of her building. Still she did it with a smile on her face. If the press was going to get a shot of her she at least would be smiling in her photos.

Once inside the cool air conditioned building Kagome refrained from looking back at the swarms of reporters. Grabbing hold of Kouga's arm she led the PR executive back to her office. As she passed by the front desk she turned to the young woman behind it and smiled.

"Akiko, call Sango and Miroku and have them meet me in my office." The woman beamed at the fact that Kagome knew her name and immediately picked up her phone to call the legal and accounting departments.

"Thank you, Akiko. Boys follow me." Her features immediately became stern as she led them to the elevator and pressed the top button. The ride up was tense as gentle music played from the well placed speakers.

Beside her Kouga fidgeted, knowing he would get the brunt of her anger, while Inuyasha grinned. He may not know Kagome personally but he could sense the rage brewing beneath the surface.

With a ding the elevator doors opened and Kagome stepped out briefly looking over her shoulder at the two men behind her to make sure they were coming. Smiling to herself she made her way to her mahogany doors and into her office.

Behind her Kouga followed slowly and solemnly, like a child to be reprimanded by his parent. Inuyasha followed slowly too, cautious of what was about to occur. As the door shut behind them, both of the men watched as Kagome moved slowly to her large traditional wooden desk and sat in her black leather chair. She stared at them with a smile moving her hand to gesture for them to sit.

After less than a minute had passed she heard a knock on the door and Sango and Miroku moved in at the sound of her voice biding them to enter. She grinned as the two walked in.

"Taijiya Sango is the chief legal executive and Houshi Miroku is the chief financial officer. You have already met Ookami Kouga the new PR executive and this is Inuyasha Taisho, vice president of Taisho Enterprises. Sango and Miroku are my best friends. They will be attending the charity event as well." All four of her friends got up to bow and shake hands offering their own introductions.

"So is it true then, Kagome. Did you meet Taisho Sesshomaru?" Kagome's features turned grim at Sango's question. Her friend meant nothing but innocence behind it and Kagome could tell she knew that her question had been somewhat offensive by Kagome's reaction.

"Yes and let me just say he is not at all pleasant." Next to Sango, Inuyasha snorted and looked away.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. Kaede always spoke of him with respect but I know it had been a while since they had communicated personally." Sango offered her friends some condolences as Kagome nodded.

"Eh, that bastard never mentioned your company before." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"We were probably too miniscule to be completely on his radar. However, Sesshomaru enjoys being informed. Now that Shikon no Tama has a new revolutionary product, Taisho is going to want to get in on it." Kouga spoke with redundancy as Kagome turned to the side in her chair. Looking at her small office she reflected on the differences compared to the grandeur of Taisho Enterprises. However, like her mentor before her, Kagome preferred simplicity. She had no need for walls of windows when just a few were enough to let the bright light in.

"And Kagome effectively pissed him off. He nearly threatened to call the spider." Inuyasha muttered catching Kouga's instant attention. If Sesshomaru felt that much intimidation things were worse off to a worse start than he thought. He did catch Inuyasha's choice of wording. "Nearly" meant Sesshomaru had decided not to call the spider, however now Naraku would be suspicious.

"The spider?" Kagome asked softly. She could sense the tension easily, her own features growing worried. She knew she had pissed him off, but she didn't expect the man to do anything drastic. After all, Kouga had said he was honorable.

"Naraku Onigumo of Kumo Incorporated. He deals with a lot of dirty hands if you get my meaning. He's dangerous because he is crafty and cunning. Any corporations that oppose him end up going down the drain in some way or another. If he gets involved we _will_ need a buyer like Taisho to save us. Sesshomaru is the only CEO Naraku can't touch and he knows it. If Sesshomaru makes a deal with him you're effectively screwed, Kagome." Kagome's blue eyes were wide with fear as she took in all the information. Turning she placed her elbows on her desk and rested her chin on her hands. She knew she should have just lain low, but now she had invited Kouga and other forces she couldn't compete with into her life. Worse she was now the center of attention as far as the press were concerned. And it had only been a week.

"So what do we do?" She asked quietly.

"I managed to talk the bastard into a wait and see approach. You may have pissed him off but you got his curiosity too. He has given you until the charity event to prove your worth before he tries to take you down. If he sees you as a possible ally, you're safe, but if he thinks you could be a possible competitor he will be ruthless." When Inuyasha spoke, his voice was grave. She knew her company was not a potential competitor to Taisho but it was a potential producer. Sesshomaru wouldn't risk losing the technology they were producing and with the patent exclusive to their production Taisho couldn't touch the technology. That would not stop him from trying to buy them out or overtake them. They were not Taisho Enterprises for nothing.

If it came to that, Kagome was dead set on securing the positions of her employees and their welfares. A settlement would be the easiest method because once she lost her position Kagome would never be hired by any other major corporation, but that didn't mean she didn't have other options.

"Sango, I need you to begin constructing a settlement contract, just in case things get hairy. Taisho won't destroy us but he will try to overtake us if we can't work out some beneficial deal. Kouga and Inuyasha, I will need your advice the most. You know his mind, tell me what I need to do to win over his good graces." Kouga smiled at her cunning, he knew Kagome was just as ruthless and he was sorry things didn't go better with her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was unforgiving when it came to first impressions, but he intended on giving the couple ample opportunity to get to know each other. Once Sesshomaru got to know Kagome he wouldn't have the heart to destroy her. The two companies could partner up and the rest would be history. Shikon no Tama would become untouchable.

"I am going to arrange an interview with a big news company to give you the opportunity to talk about your new product and the charity event. Some other public appearances will be warranted before then, something sweet and nice to try to win over the populace. If you are loved by the people Taisho will seem like a demon when he tries to take you down. The negative publicity will be enough to shake him for a little while." Inuyasha nodded his head absently at Kouga, his golden eyes still narrowed in deep thought. He didn't disagree with Kouga, but he was worried about his brother.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said quietly. Sighing, she looked hesitantly at the mounds of paperwork on her desk, her eyes alighting on the phone that had been torn out of the wall. She was sure the company secretary could handle any phone calls for now, but it was with ever growing clarity she realized she would need a personal assistant soon.

"Well gentlemen I am thankful for your company and support today, but I really must get back to work. Keep me in touch." Kouga and Inuyasha bowed before exiting her office speaking in hushed tones and hatching some plan between them. Kagome knew by watching them they had been friends previously and if she knew Kouga, she was sure he would use that friendship to an advantage.

Miroku and Sango remained behind as Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, I want you to begin thinking about the expansion of our company. Allocate funds for new pay checks. It shouldn't be hard, we are making a lot of profits as investments keep rising. One position we may need to open is a personal assistant or secretary for me. These phone calls are going to drive me nuts." Miroku nodded and bowed, preferring to take care of the arrangements quickly. As he left Sango turned to her friend and tilted her head.

"Kagome, you should be careful when dealing with these tycoons. They have been at this business a lot longer than you have." Her soft words, made Kagome sigh.

"I know it's dangerous, but I think this is what Kaede would have wanted. Don't worry about Taisho. I have a feeling Kouga and Inuyasha will protect me." She gave a soft smile, hoping to quell Sango's worries. The lawyer seemed unconvinced.

"You can't rely on them, Kagome. In the end they have their own corporations to think about and those will always come first." Kagome nodded as she watched her friend leave the office. Left to her own, Kagome seemed more uncertain than ever before. She had mounds of paperwork to attend to and she was not looking forward to it. Hesitantly she took out her personal cell phone and called her mother to arrange for her to pick up Shippo. She would make it up to her son this weekend, but for now she needed to work.

* * *

On Friday, Kagome looked at the clock anxiously. She needed to be out soon to go pick up her son and she was tired of this boring meeting. She had heard from Kouga sparingly who had arranged for a few public appearances for her next week with an interview with a prominent reporter the following week after that. RSVPs for her charity event were filling in as Kouga took the reins to plan the function to make it one huge benefit.

Although three months was a short amount of time, they had nearly zoomed through the first month without incident. She had spoken to Inuyasha sparingly, but he seemed an eager and willing confidant. He also had his brother's ears and was sort of acting as her spy into Taisho enterprises. She hated to use him as such, but she was assured by Kouga that Inuyasha knew what he was doing.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but you will have to excuse me. I need to pick up my son from school." She excused herself from the meeting growing deaf to their insistences that she stay. She had made a promise to Shippo to always be there for him on Fridays. It gave her son stability and she was not about to give that up because of her growing corporation. If anything she needed to stick to her guns more fiercely to uphold family values.

She departed to the garage after checking out with her assistant. Her employees knew she always left early on Fridays and if she could she would leave early every day. Unfortunately she couldn't swing that all the time, but it was a treat to watch Shippo's face brighten when her car pulled up to pick him up.

Leaving the parking garage she swam through the crowd of paparazzi that had thinned somewhat over the past few days, trying to keep a happy face for good publicity.

Kouga had warned her to seem welcoming but private in order to keep her head in the mess of cameras and reporters. She only did official interviews and they would have to bargain for a chance if they wanted one badly enough.

When she cleared the inner city she turned towards Shippo's school. Having been unable to pick him up this week, Kagome was sure of the reason behind Shippo's sour mood lately. He seemed curt with her when she picked him up from her mother's and her mother seemed distant too. She hoped one or the other would open up to her soon enough but kept her distance all the same.

Shippo attended a public school where he grew up with all his friends. Her paycheck up until this point had not allowed for any other type of schooling and she was hesitant to change his environment now although Kouga had been hinting at the prospect lately.

The wolf's insistences were beginning to make her angry and she had stuck to her guns for the sake of her son. He did well in public school and his education was not harmed because of it. What was the harm in keeping him enrolled in a school where his friends attended?

As she pulled up to the school, her eyes widened in shock to see the bustle of paparazzi crowding the area. Her brows furrowed as she parked her car and the second she stepped out she was swarmed. Microphones were lunged into her face and hands tugged on her jacket to get her attention. A contingent of police broke through the cameras and led her towards the school's entrance, where the paparazzi could not enter.

Breathing heavily she was pointed in the direction of the principal's office where she found her son, looking as moody as the principal who was a stern woman regarding him seriously. Her dark eyes glittered to Kagome as Kagome entered. With a gesture she led Kagome to a seat next to her adopted son.

"Good afternoon Ms. Higurashi. I am grateful you were able to make it on time." The woman's no nonsense tone had Kagome immediately on her guard.

"I'm sorry I was unaware we had an appointment." Kagome sat down and waited patiently her hands neatly folded in her lap. At that the principal scoffed and stood up, trying to seem foreboding to the business tycoon that sat before her. Keeping her head up Kagome met the woman's glare.

"Ms. Higurashi, I regret to inform you that this school is unfortunately ill equipped to handle the needs of your son. We strongly suggest that you seek education means elsewhere, at least for the time being." At that Kagome turned sharply to Shippo surprised at the principal's words. Shippo had caused some problems with his pranks but it had been nothing too serious to warrant expulsion. Her mind quickly reeled with what could have possibly upset the principal so much that she had to remove her son from the school.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be unaware of what has occurred. Did Shippo do something wrong?" At that the principal snapped her head in Kagome's direction.

"It is not Shippo that is the problem, Ms. Higurashi. It is you and your publicity. This whole week we have been bombarded by reporter after reporter. One child was pushed to the ground and stepped on because of all this. Now we adore Shippo, we really do, but I must consider the safety of the other children first and foremost.

"Shippo cannot attend this school while the safety of the other children is at stake." The woman sat down then and Kagome had to take deep even breaths to keep her temper from riling.

"I'm sorry, I was not aware of any of this. My mother was picking up Shippo this week and she never mentioned a thing. But where will I send him? If you are unwilling to take him what other school would?" Kagome was on the edge of her chair, her mind reeling with possibilities. Shippo scooted further away from her, his arms crossed and his eyes hard. He refused to look at her and Kagome was worried he was truly angry at her.

"I am sorry Ms. Higurashi. The district cannot take him at this time. We do not have the funds or resources to combat the hordes of reporters. However there are certain private schools that are suited to these sorts of situations. I feel that would be your best option at least for the time being. This is not a permanent expulsion, perhaps when things die down Shippo can return to our school. Until then we cannot protect him or the other students." The principal seemed less stressed as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Kagome, however, was tense. She had not anticipated the paparazzi following her son to school.

"I see. Well thank you. I will consider my options. How long do I have?" The principal's shake of the head was all she needed. Shippo would not be allowed back to school on Monday, so she had only the weekend to make arrangements for him to enter a private institution. She stood up slowly and gestured to Shippo who followed her reluctantly.

As they left the principal's office and headed to the main hallway, she could see the worried features of the children and parents who had gathered there. They gave her expressionless looks, but inside she knew they blamed her. She blamed herself too, for not listening to Kouga sooner. This new rise to fame would take some getting used to and she was worried about the affect it would have on Shippo. He was so young and she hoped he would not hold it against her.

"Ms. Higurashi, the police are ready to escort you to your car." A policeman moved towards her reluctantly his grim expression revealing his own thought on the situation. Taking Shippo's hands firmly in her own she nodded to the policeman as they barricaded themselves around her and exited the school. The reporters swarmed them promptly and for once Kagome could not bring herself to smile. She ignored their flashed lights and camera snapping as she held on to Shippo tighter. She looked down to her red haired son and bit her lip at the fear evident on his features. Although he was angry with her, he clung to her now and sequestered himself in the throng of the policemen.

When she entered her car, the policeman had to pave a way for her until she slowly but surely made her way out and onto the public road. A few vans followed her for some time but she managed to shake them later.

She breathed easier again as she continued to drive on her way home. As she arrived home, she could see the reporters crowding her house and she turned away giving a cry in frustration.

"Mama." Shippo whispered from the backseat.

Her tears were slipping down her face now and Kagome drove off to a nearby park and parked her car. Crawling into the backseat she took Shippo into her arms and held him tightly, sobbing into her auburn hair.

"I'm so sorry, Shippo. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me." As she held him close she felt him nod into her chest and struggled to wipe her tears away.

"What are we going to do?" He asked quietly. Kagome released her tight hold on him but kept her grip on him as if he would go away if she didn't. She reached into her pocket and dialed Kouga's private number in case of emergencies. She was about to give him an earful he wouldn't forget.

"Kagome?"

"I'm in a park a few miles from my house. The paparazzi mobbed Shippo's school, he got expelled for safety concerns for the other children, and they have followed me home. Please tell me you have a plan for this." Her tone was tense and he didn't need to see her face to know she had been crying, he could practically hear it in her voice.

Sitting down in his office at his corporation's building, he sighed and ran his fingers through his already unruly hair.

"You will have to stay with a friend tonight. Do you think you can do that? I will make arrangements to get Shippo into a good school. The paparazzi cannot go past the gate and their security is top notch. You have to trust me on this. Your son will be safe and we will work all of this out. Just get somewhere safe for now. Avoid any obvious places like your mother's or close family friends that can easily be traced. If you can't find somewhere call me and I'll find you somewhere safe." He said his goodbyes and his apologies again as he hung up and Kagome stared at the phone for a minute before turning to Shippo. His large green eyes made her heart sink and she hoped this was only a phase they would have to go through. Kaede never mentioned this when she was an executive and Kagome had to guess it was because her mentor had been so much older. The press knew everything they needed and nothing else fascinating warranted stalking her in such a way.

Kagome, however, was fresh meat ripe for the taking and they were going to bleed her dry. She would never put Shippo in harm's way and if in the end she had to quit her job she was fully prepared to do so.

As she continued to think, she realized now why Sesshomaru remained so private. As such a high ranking tycoon he probably needed to go to such extreme measures to make sure he could continue his privacy.

Looking to Shippo she sighed and picked up her phone again.

She quickly dialed Sango's phone number and listened to it ring until she heard Sango's worried voice.

"Kagome? Are you alright. We just saw you and Shippo on the news. I can't believe the press followed you to his school! Don't they have any morals?"

"Sango," cutting of her friend, Kagome pressed her for information, "has the press been bothering you? Would it be alright if I can stay at you and Miroku's place for the weekend or at least until the press leaves me alone." Sango hesitated slightly and Kagome knew she was asking a lot of her friends. Sango and Miroku were newly engaged and wanted this time alone, but Kagome had few other options.

"Sure. Miroku and I won't be leaving the office for some time, but there is a spare key under the rug. Use it to get inside and make yourself at home." Kagome nodded into the receiver, sighing as she felt a little more confidant in her course of action. Thanking Sango again she hung up and got into the front seat to drive to Sango and Miroku's house. Having been dating for a while they had recently purchased the house together and now that they were engaged the purchase seemed more reasonable.

An estate only slightly smaller than Kaede's the house seemed roomy and cozy, perfect for a newlywed couple about to embark on the road to a family. Sango being in her late twenties was ready to have children and she had assured Kagome that they would start trying for a baby right after they married. Kagome was thrilled for her friends as well as anxious. She envied what they had together, love and companionship.

As she looked at Shippo as they made their way into the guest bedroom she cocked her head to study him further. Shippo had always acted very mature for his age when he needed to. He spoke well and properly when the situation called for it, but still managed to maintain his youthful antics. He was a prankster at heart, but he knew the time and place for such things.

He often asked her if she was dating anyone and for a while she thought it was out of jealously but then she realized he envied the families of other children who had a father and a mother. He may not particularly need a father at the moment but he knew one day he would. He loved Kagome more than anything, but he wanted a male role model to follow. He liked Miroku, but Shippo knew better than to emulate the perverted ways of Kagome's friend.

He had seemed interested in Kouga and Kagome wondered if he was anxious for a relationship between the two adults.

"How long until Sango and Miroku come home?" Kagome looked down thoughtfully at Shippo as he stared off into space. He seemed out of sorts with all the changes and they were both in a state of shock.

"Probably an hour or so, but let's not let that ruin our weekend. What do you want to do?" She smiled to Shippo but he just shrugged her off and went to go lie in the bed. Following him with her eyes, Kagome felt her heart drop.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact. My chapters have so far averaged between 4,000-5,000+ words. Thank you so much for the reviews and support so far. It really encourages me to keep writing and posting.**


	6. Chapter 6: Calling in a favor

**A/N: Very long chapter! Enjoy!**

The weekend passed slowly. Any attempts at coaxing Shippo to spend time with her were shut down promptly. He avoided her and left Kagome feeling lower than low. He was polite to Sango and Miroku, but it was obvious tensions were high.

On Sunday afternoon, Kagome received a call from Kouga who had made arrangements for Shippo to attend school at a private academy on Monday. The teachers were top notch and they offered a variety of extracurricular activities that seemed too good to be true. The payment though was outrageous. When Kagome heard the yearly bill she nearly dropped the phone.

"That's as much as college tuition!" Kagome yelled back, her heart beating faster.

"You can make quarterly installments to pay, but honestly with your pay increase and Kaede's life savings you will manage fine." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the amount of information Kouga had dug up. Sure her financial situation was nothing to worry about, but she didn't want to become one of those people who spent their money like it was leaves on trees. Still she couldn't help but sigh. She had no other options and the school sounded safe enough. She would have no choice but to give in this one time.

As she set the phone down with a silent thank you, she gathered her courage to go tell Shippo. She knew this would only hurt their relationship more, but at least she would rather do this while he was still angry. She could not in good conscience lift his spirits for them to be squandered again when she told him the news.

Shippo was in the guest bedroom, finishing up some homework his teacher had given him. Kagome thought it was ironic that now that he had basically been expelled from school he had chosen to finally do his homework willingly. However, at the same time Kagome could sense that the young boy was trying hard to return to the school he had loved and attended with his friends. His actions would not be enough and she was sure he understood this, but that didn't keep him from trying. Thinning her lips, Kagome stepped forward to begin the open discussion that needed to occur.

"Shippo, we need to talk." She whispered softly and watched him turn his head before pointedly ignoring her.

"You can't keep ignoring me. Will you stop doing your homework and talk to me!" Her frustration bubbled to the surface as he turned his back on her.

"Teacher said I have to have my homework done by Monday." He mumbled. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and closing her eyes, she counted for a few seconds before releasing her breath. Her anger boiled beneath her skin, but she had to be fair and cautious. Shippo's life had been affected because of her and she had no right to lash out on him for events that were beyond his control.

"You heard what the principal said. You can't go back to that school. Look, Kouga has made arrangements for you to attend Tokyo Prepatory Academy. It's a very good school and you will be safe from reporters. Please Shippo don't make this any harder than it has to be. I don't like this anymore than you, but I would appreciate it if we got through this as a family." Kagome went and sat on the edge of the bed putting her face in her hands. She looked to the side and could see the magazine with her picture on the front cover. Shippo was staring at it too.

"I'm sorry Mama. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I just hate this new job! You never have time for me anymore and I have to switch schools and my friends won't even come near me." Kagome turned and hugged Shippo to her. Her arms reached around him allowing one hand to rest gently on his auburn hair. For the first time in days he did not resist and she did not ignore the feel of his hot tears against her shirt. He clutched to her tightly, burying his face into her, trying hard to keep his tears from her sight.

"I know Shippo, I'm sorry too. Please just give me a few months. If things don't get better I will quit my job. I promise. Nothing will ever mean more to me than you, not even my job." Shippo tried so hard to be the man of the house and Kagome knew it wasn't fair for Shippo to place those expectations on himself. He nodded into her breast as they sat there holding each other tightly. There were long tender moments before they finally began to discuss what the near future held.

Although he was anxious about starting a new school, he seemed satisfied for the rest of the evening. Kagome agreed with Miroku and Sango that they should attempt to return to their own home on Monday despite the paparazzi that were no doubt posted outside her premises. Kagome and Shippo couldn't keep hiding forever and the sooner the press got their photos, the sooner they would be left alone. Shippo seemed in agreement as well although he seemed anxious for the changes that were occurring to their small quaint family.

Kagome hoped Shippo would adjust to his new school. Tokyo Preparatory Academy was unlike anything they had ever encountered. Unused to the rigors of such an elite lifestyle, she only hoped Shippo would either manage to adjust or just lay low enough until they could return back to their usual routine. After doing some discreet shopping for some clothes to wear on Monday, Kagome felt more prepared.

She made sure Shippo was dressed in decent clothes that involved slacks and a nice button down shirt. She wasn't sure what the dress code at the academy was, but she would be meeting with the principal first thing in the morning to pay the initial payment and sign a contract of admission.

Sluggishly, she and Shippo prepared for his first day at his new school, just as the morning dew was beginning to evaporate from the ground. They left Sango and Miroku's house after her friends had made them all a hearty breakfast, wishing them quiet goodbyes and warming the atmosphere.

The drive to the private school was not as long as Kagome had anticipated, but it seemed longer due to the silence of the ride. Despite her attempts, Kagome could not coax Shippo into conversation and she found herself running low on material to use to lighten the mood. Shippo was just as nervous as she was and thus they kept their thoughts to themselves for a majority of the trek.

Kouga had emailed her detailed directions, which Kagome followed quietly. Immediately, she was surprised to see tall fences surrounding the entire campus. The fences which were wrought of brick and mortar, standing tall against the sloping morning sun, seemed imprisoning in their length and secrecy. A security guard waited at the gate with an intercom and a little red button that was pressed in order to get his attention.

"Name." The guard's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Umm, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I have an appointment with the principal for my son, Higurashi Shippo." The guard took a minute to double check her credentials beforeoffering a whispered welcome and then opening the gate. The gate opened mechanically, the oiled gears turned noiselessly, arching the iron gate to open wide. The gate closed promptly behind as quietly as it had opened. Kagome continued her drive down the long driveway to the main campus building.

The school was large with a traditional style a resemblance to some modern day colleges, the building looked pristine with manicured landscaping, ornate fountains, and bright welcoming flowers atop tilled dark mounds. Black town cars, limos, and convertibles rolled slowly up to the entrance, a valet stationed to open the back door and escort the child from their parents and drivers. Their pristine uniforms looked pressed and cleaned, fitting snugly to their little bodies with hair that was often jelled, ribboned, and curled to rest neatly on their heads. The children's eyes disregarded their retainers, preferring instead to look ahead towards a wayward friend that might accompany them up the white stone steps into their learning facility. Kagome bit her lip as she saw the children in pristine uniforms moving slowly to the entrance. Teachers waited, in uniforms of their own with backs straight and faces stern. They regarded each student with a head nod, their eyes forward and mouths resting in a straight line.

As she pulled up to the building a doorman opened the door to allow Shippo out. He climbed slowly out, eyeing the man cautiously. Kagome took her chance to decipher her way through the maze of cars to the parking area.

"Excuse me, is there somewhere where I can park my car? I have a meeting with the principal." The valet nodded and gestured for her to get out. He handed her a number with a gloved hand and she took it, surprised that the facility had valet parking.

"Umm thanks." The man only nodded as he shut the car door and drove off with her car. Looking to Shippo both she and her son shared a wary glance before looking to take in the whole of the building. The sun was just beginning to rise higher and Kagome could feel the intimidation the building was meant to present.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I help you?" A tall woman dressed in a more ornate outfit greeted Kagome with a smile. She seemed to watch Kagome curiously, her eyes glancing to Shippo only for a moment before returning to Kagome. The Shikon no Tama Executive hadn't really realized until that moment how much she had been gawking like a peasant in a palace. She attempted to regain her composure and took the woman's hand with a bow of her head.

"Yes, thank you. My son was just enrolled into the school and I have a meeting with the principal." Kagome gave a soft smile as the woman regarded her.

"Oh yes, Higurashi-san. We have been expecting you. Please follow me." The woman waved Kagome forward as she and Shippo followed slowly. Inside the school looked even grander. All the children walked diligently to their classes, where a teacher greeted them and pointed them to locked lockers where they could set their things. Their desks were twice as large as and far sturdier than the ones provided in public school and each child seemed prim from their hair to their polished shoes.

"Principal Totosai is in the room just ahead. Knock on the door and he will greet you." The woman bowed with a smile as she stalked away. Within the building a song chimed and Kagome guessed that the signal to be inside their classrooms was singing. Following the woman's directions, Kagome walked up to a large ornate wooden door with the principal's name engraved in the wood and knocked.

"Come in!" The voice sounded happy from behind the door and Kagome felt her heart begin to fly. She was so nervous, but just that small sense of security made her feel better.

Holding Shippo's hand tightly she walked in casually, with a smile plastered on her face. Her features nearly fell as she looked at the man before her. Old and thin he seemed a little off his rocker with thin hair and large eyes that stared back at her. He dressed in a traditional kimono and offered a seat to her and Shippo before his enormous desk that fit snugly in front of a book case of books and even scrolls. His room seemed a little untidy with mounds of paper and ink in the corners, but the room would otherwise have been large and in good condition.

"Ah Ms. Higurashi and little Shippo. I would recognize your faces anywhere after that article and your pictures. Seems you have become quite the celebrity." The man's good nature further set Kagome at ease as he directed his large eyes towards her.

"Yes I hadn't quite anticipated my publicity and it has caused some friction between Shippo's old school and I." Kagome folded her hands neatly into her lap and held them there stiffly, trying to avoid saying as much as possible about her situation.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least that will be the furthest thing from your mind now. Our school has an excellent record of fending off the worst of the press. Many of Tokyo's rich and famous send their children here so we are well equipped to deal with anything your son's presence might elicit." Sighing with a breath of relief Kagome lifted her hand to touch Shippo who had taken to just staring at his new principal. From the tension in his little body she guessed something diabolical was taking form behind jade eyes. She wasn't sure what mischievous thoughts were going through Shippo's head and she would rather be naïve at the moment.

"Thank you Totosai-sama. It means a great deal to the both of us that you were able to take Shippo in with such short notice and in the middle of the school year." The old man tilted his head to the side oddly and then smiled.

"Well frankly Ms. Higurashi your situation is a very peculiar one. We do not normally take in children under such circumstances but I could not deny a request from Taisho-sama. He and his wife are very large benefactors after all. I am sure however that the right choice was made." Kagome blanched immediately and leaned forward inquisitively. T

"Do you mean Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? I would like to know to whom I owe my thanks."

"Why neither. It was in fact their father Taisho Touga who called in the favor." Kagome arched an inquisitive eyebrow at that surprised to find she would need to thank someone whom she had never met. Her mind whirled with the possibilities for how he had gotten involved, knowing Kouga must have been behind the whole ordeal.

Sighing again to herself she thanked Totosai before respectfully requesting he show her and Shippo to his new homeroom. The older man smiled and beckoned them to follow him to a room just off the main hallway. He walked with a slight limp and Kagome found it difficult for her not to notice his awkward gait. She sent a reproachful look to Shippo, warning him to be on his best behavior.

Their footsteps echoed against the marble floors, the clacking of Kagome's heels sounds like drums in a cemetery. She could plainly see the long hall of wooden paneling that broke at intersection with a pristine sign hung over the doors. The name of the teacher was stroked on the sign, but there was not else to explain what subjects were taught or even what grade level. Kagome guessed it was unnecessary as most attendants probably already knew everything there was to know. It was obvious then that the school rarely was embraced with new students especially under such circumstances. More than likely the children who sat in perfectly aligned desks just beyond the walls before her had been bred for their current education and curriculum, tutored since speech graced their lips for the first time.

Totosai seemed oblivious to Kagome's thoughts and he had no reservations in stopping before a door that seemed no different than the rest and rapping his knuckles quietly on the window, so the teacher might observe her guest without delay. It was a woman with dark hair and eyes that opened the door. Her face seemed strict, yet with a hint of softness about the rounding of her cheeks. Her eyes seemed withdrawn and darkened by heartache, but otherwise intelligent and observant. She glanced sharply to Kagome, Shippo, before settling on Totosai who smiled almost dimwitted.

"Principal-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure." She stepped aside as he beckoned Kagome and Shippo to follow him into the classroom. The room seemed bland and yet full of light with beautiful windows facing the sun. Kagome instantly remarked on how there were very few decorations from the children up in the room. In most public schools, projects would line the walls or some coloring activities. Here the walls were barren except with the portraits of famous scholars and kanji scripts.

Neat little rows of desks with perfectly attuned children waited, their eyes glancing up from their current assignment only briefly. A few of the children scoffed before returning, their small little noses practicing the infamous upturn that would become their signature of conceit. Despite his awkward gait, the principal stepped forward and placed his hands by his back. He faced the teacher who stood with still fingers clasped in front of her, his body partially turned towards the class.

"Kikyo-sensei, this is your new student, Higurashi Shippo. Class please say hello to your new friend. I am sure he will be made to feel very welcome." Totosai nodded to Kikyo who pointed out a spare desk in the back by the window. The dark haired teacher said nothing to Kagome, only led Shippo to his locker at the back of the room to disseminate the contents of his backpack, an incredibly tiny scowl on her features. She perused every item with care, taking careful note of the school pencil that had Shippo's previous public school name engraved on it. He had gotten it recently and it had been a source of comfort for him to bring it to his new school, possibly as a reminder that he might one day return to his old school.

At Shippo's frown and small hesitance to snatch his belongings away from his teacher, Kagome took her single opportunity to intervene. She bit her lip in nervousness now dreading leaving her son in such a place that made her feel more like a prison than a school.

"Shippo I will be here to pick you up tonight okay." Kagome murmured softly offering a smile. She bent down to hug him but he looked at his classmates with trepidation. She watched his eyes and instead fixed his shirt so the gesture didn't seem awkward.

He turned to take his seat as Kagome bowed to the teacher and followed Totosai-sensei out of the room.

"I have already ordered a new set of uniforms for him and they will be delivered to your house tonight. Please be sure to have him dressed for tomorrow." Kagome bowed to Totosai once more and profusely thanked him again for all his help. The old man smiled and gave her his business card so that she could contact him if needed.

Knowing she was busy, he released her from her obligation to stay any longer and Kagome took her silent cue to leave the premises.

As Kagome turned around the corner out of sight of the awkward, yet eccentric principal, she let out a sigh of relief. Outside the valet was waiting with her car almost as if he had been summoned. Kagome turned to have one last look at the school, praying to the Kami above that Shippo would fit in with his new classmates somehow.

* * *

"Kouga! You didn't tell me you called in a favor from _the_ Touga Taisho to get Shippo into that school." Kouga was silent for a moment on the other end of the phone and she wondered just what was going on through that thick skull. It was moments like this Kagome wished she had more women or even girls in her life. Men just made things complicated.

"Look Kagome, I called in a favor or two. Don't worry about it. Shippo's safety was my top priority. Who cares how I made it happen. Did you like the school?" He asked trying to get her off topic. In a sense he was right, but now she would need to somehow thank the great Taisho for helping them and she hadn't a clue with how to start.

"The school is nice, I suppose. It just seems a little too prim and proper for Shippo. I'm worried he isn't going to make any friends." Kouga tsked back to her as he hated hearing worry in her voice.

"He will be fine, Kagome. Now I have an interview arranged for you next Friday at three o'clock. It shouldn't take more than an hour. You will need to be there an hour before for hair, makeup, and of course fashion. I have already booked Jak to meet you there at 2." Kagome picked up her calendar and flipped through it and began clearing out her schedule.

"I will just drive there. After the interview I will need to pick Shippo up from school. One thing I do like about this school is their later hours. It will make getting him much easier on me." She could practically hear Kouga grinning. He must be pleased with himself and if there was one thing Kagome would admit it was that he was made a mental note to be careful about stroking his already over enlarged ego.

"Perfect. I will have the station fax over their list of potential questions. We can meet for lunch next week for me to coach you through mannerisms and what not. Well I'll let you get back to work. Do you have anything planned this weekend? I was hoping to set up a public appearance for you." Kagome again went through her planner and tapped the phone.

"On Sunday, Shippo and I are volunteering at the orphanage. We go once a month to make lunch for all the children. So Saturday I will be busy making the food." There was silence on the other line as Kagome waited. Right as she opened her mouth to say something, Kouga jumped in.

"You really can't do any wrong can you? Well then I'll think of something. Enjoy the rest of your week. I'll be in touch as always." Kagome said goodbye and hung up her phone. Now in her office she looked apathetically to the piles of papers and contracts that had been pushed on to her desk. Licking her lips she began with the first one and by the end of the day her hand was cramping.

She tried to stretch her fingers but the tightness in her muscles wouldn't go away. As she looked to the clock she sighed that it was finally time to leave.

She bit her lip pensively as she locked important files away and turned off her computer. She wondered how Shippo's day had been and thanked the Kami every hour that she didn't get a phone call from the principal.

After a short drive she arrived at the private school, giving her name for the gatekeeper to open. One thing she found funny was that she was still waiting in line behind cars trying to pick up her son. However, unlike the small cars or SUVs of the soccer moms, she was now contending with beautifully exquisite town cars and limousines. A few convertibles and priceless collectibles littered the parking lot. She hoped parents were behind the wheel and not just some driver or nanny, but she wasn't about to assume.

As she pulled up she saw Shippo sitting alone. A valet moved to open the door for him and he sauntered into the backseat, his face turned down in a frown. Taking a deep breath, Kagome waited until they had driven off the school grounds before she decided to ask how his day went. Before she could, she heard a muffled sob and looked in her rear view mirror to see her son with his hands covering his face and his body shaking.

"Shippo?" Her mouth formed the word, but the sound was caught in her throat letting only a whisper escape her lips. Her eyes furrowed and she felt tears come to her blue orbs as she pulled over on the side of the road. She didn't care if there was somewhere she had to be, right now her son needed her.

"Shippo, tell me what happened." She crawled into the backseat, putting her car into park. He instantly leaped for her arms and she embraced him tightly letting him cry all over her expensive blouse.

"They picked on me and called me names. They kept saying I was new money and not good enough to be there. I couldn't go to sensei because then they would call me a tattle-tale. I hate that school, everyone there is a snob and mean!" Kagome remained silent letting him vent his frustration, because more than anything he needed this release. Unfortunately she felt helpless to fix his problem. She had hoped this school would be better, but there was no way of telling how rich kids would act to someone who seemingly didn't belong. His experience mirrored hers in the business world, her own mind circling with her memories of her first meeting with Sesshomaru. She grit her teeth in anger at such prejudice among those that thought others were beneath them. What was worse, was such thoughts had filtered to the impressionable minds of children.

"I'm sorry, Shippo." Her whispered words were barely heard over his sobs. Wrinkles formed in her blouse from the mix of salt and tiny fingers gripping the sensitive material

After about twenty minutes she began to hum quietly to him and it seemed to calm him enough that he quieted to gentle heaving and then he slept. The strength of bottling all his emotions and then releasing them like wind during a hurricane seemed to have taken its toll on his young body. As she held him Kagome brushed a spare tear away and prayed again to the Kami to make Shippo's time at the school better.

They had to fight to get through the paparazzi but their numbers had thankfully dwindled since the week before. As soon as they were inside, Kagome made Shippo's favorite dish, Ramen with eggs and cabbage. She added some beef to it too and let him have ice cream afterwards. It seemed to somewhat liven his spirits until he unloaded his homework.

Kagome's eyes had gone wide at the stack of homework he had to complete and wondered how any of the parents had the time to help their children. As she looked over the work she was even more baffled at the level of education he was receiving. If Shippo had remained in public school he wouldn't have encountered such work until he was in the 5th grade. She spent the rest of the night helping Shippo try to get through the mess of work.

Thankfully, Kikyo-sensei had sent a note home saying she was aware of how behind Shippo was. He would need to receive private tutoring after school to try and catch up. She offered her services thankfully and Kagome was only more than happy to comply. Furthermore, Kikyo-sensei had waved Shippo's first test that was approaching on Friday since he was obviously unprepared for it.

Shippo avoided the topic completely when Kagome tried to ask him how he felt about it. They spent the rest of the evening in silence slaving over his massive amount of homework. They finished just in time to shower and head to bed.

As Kagome watched Shippo head up the stairs of his new school the next day, she felt her heart wrench at his sluggish steps as he tried to stall the moment when he would have to begin his school day. He wore his newly pressed uniform, the very image of his cleaned and perfected suit, unbefitting the child who was still graced with a mess of bed head the refused to untangle every morning despite Kagome's best efforts. Shippo said nothing to her that morning and ate little. When he became moody like that he often avoided Kagome and she guessed that this behavior would go on for a while.

Shippo refused to look back at Kagome as he entered the building. He knew his mother felt guilty and he knew it broke her heart to see him so pained, but at the moment he couldn't help but blame this whole situation on her. If she had never become CEO he could have continued to go to his school where all his friends were. At the rate his work was piling up, even if he could somehow get a chance to play with his friends between the press and his mother's meetings, he certainly had no time. Now Kikyo-sensei would be tutoring him after school Monday through Thursday with this current week. Even his evenings were no longer free.

As he entered the classroom he saw a group of boys surrounding the girl that sat behind him. For once Shippo was glad they were not picking on him as they had found great pleasure at his expense the previous day.

"Hey no name, was that beady old man your father?" The girl behind him, remained quiet her lips pressed together as the boys circled her.

"I heard her parents are ashamed of her, that's why they won't let her use their name. Poor little Rin. Even your own parents don't want you." The little girl looked away trying not to meet their gaze, but this only fueled the boys more. As Shippo sulked slowly to his seat, he hoped the boys wouldn't turn around to him.

"It's probably because you are ugly. Does that old man do your hair? Get with the program, no one does their hair to the side anymore." A girl had joined their ranks teasing the small girl behind him.

At this point Shippo began to feel bad and he was about to say something when Kikyo-sensei came into the room. He had learned early on that Kikyo-sensei was strict and smart. She caught the children taunting at him yesterday and made them each write 500 times "I will not bully other students" in their notebooks. That had only fueled their anger, but luckily they were too tired to taunt him after school.

"Bring your homework to the front. I will grade them tonight and give you your grade tomorrow." Everyone lined up in an orderly fashion by rows as they deposited their homework assignments on the teacher's desk. Shippo got a chance to look at the girl who sat next to him then and noticed that she kept her eyes down, but she refused to cry. Her hair was bunched a little funny with part of it tied in a ponytail on the side, but otherwise she seemed average.

He couldn't understand why the boys kept calling her 'no name' until when the teacher began roll call she gave only the name Rin before the girl raised her hand. Lifting an eyebrow Shippo thought it strange that her family name wasn't given when all the other children were called by their given and family names.

During lunch he picked up his tray of food that had been prepared by a world renown chef and wrinkled his nose. The food tasted okay but he couldn't for the life of him make out what it was made of. He heard one child yelping happily that they had served octopus yesterday. As he stared at his tray with actual white dishes and silverware that didn't look like they fell of a truck he wondered what today's food consisted of. The only thing he recognized was the rice. The growl of his stomach told him he would at least taste the food out of sheer hunger, but that did not assuage his reluctance to do so completely.

Looking around the lunchroom, he saw that the only space available was in the corner where the little girl Rin sat by herself with half a table. The other children were too sprawled out and when he did see an empty spot, Shippo did not have the bravery to sit next to those children. They would only send him away or bully him.

Sighing he led himself to the table where Rin sat, hoping no one would notice. He knew the way bullies worked and if you sat with other children who were bullied then you would be bullied even more.

As he took his seat the girl looked up and blinked with wide brown eyes.

"What are you doing here? You know those boys will bully you if you sit with me." Hesitating Shippo looked around and could see at least one set of eyes that had noticed his seating choice.

"There isn't anywhere else to sit." He murmured before turning to his food. Looking at it skeptically he began to play with some jiggling ooze that was colored like snot.

He heard a giggle and looked up to see the girl watching him curiously with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she giggled again.

"I don't know what it is. Maybe if I poke it enough it will jump off my plate and run away." He looked up sharply when he heard her giggle some more.

"You should eat it then before it does run away or else you won't have any food to eat." He smirked at her happy to see the girl at least had a sense of humor. Smiling he tried the green wiggly stuff and found the taste not too unpleasant. That didn't ease his trepidation about the rest of his food, though.

"My name is Higurashi Shippo." He said quietly, catching the girl's attention.

"I know who you are. Your mother was with you in class yesterday. I saw her in a magazine. She is very beautiful but she really doesn't look anything like you." Shippo frowned a little at that wondering just how many students at the school had seen his mother in the magazine.

"She's not my real mom. She adopted me after my father died. Been taking care for me ever since." When he looked up to see the pity on Rin's features he was surprised to see that her eyes had gone wide with excitement.

"You mean you're an orphan too? So am I!" She seemed excited then and Shippo looked around hastily to see that more than a few wandering eyes had seen where he was sitting now. The damage indeed had been done and despite what he did now, he had become associated with the little girl. Looking up into her big brown eyes, Shippo didn't have it within him to deny her his company. She seemed as much a lost soul as he in their current environment.

"Then how come you don't have a family name?" At that her mood dropped and Shippo felt his heart clench. The look she gave off was the same one his mother gave when she was downhearted. It made him instantly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked." He said quickly.

"No! It's alright. I think you seem nice and I want to tell you why. My daddy says it is because he is very famous and he wants to protect me. I think I understand why now. I was watching the news with him when you and your mama were followed to your school. Still I think it would be nice to be able to share my name. I want to be proud of my daddy and I want the other kids to stop being mean to me." She sighed then and took a mouthful of noodles as if trying to stop herself from speaking more.

"Your mama is okay with that? I mean your adopted mama?" Rin shook her head, her eyes refusing to look up. When she did though she gave a sweet smile that seemed to brighten her whole face.

"I don't have a mama. It's just me and my daddy-sama. I would really like to have a mama though, but daddy-sama is too busy working to get married. You have a mama, what's it like?" Rin asked, her eyes full of pleading. He found himself unable to look away and chewed his food slower. Remembering his manners he waited until he emptied his mouth before he spoke again.

"Well it's just me and her, but she's very nice. She likes to read to me when she can and takes me to the movies or shopping on the weekends." Rin's eyes widened.

"Is she warm? Does she sing? Can she cook? What about her hugs are they…" She trailed off her face nearly glowing with happiness. As Shippo watched her he felt lucky that he had Kagome as his mother because all of the things he took for granted now had seemed wonderful when she first adopted him. His memories of that time were few because he was so young, but he remembered what it was finally like to be in a warm house with a warm meal. He remembered Kagome reading to him and sneaking him a chocolate after dinner.

"She does all that. But don't be sad that you don't have a mother. I think it's great that you have a dad. Mama is great but she doesn't take me outside to play ball or wrestle with me. She doesn't do boy things as much and when she does she sucks at them. I wish I had a dad like you do to do boy stuff with." At the Rin giggled and didn't stop giggling for a minute.

"Daddy-sama is very busy but he makes a lot of time for me. He isn't very affectionate and sometimes he seems like he doesn't know what he is doing, but he tries. He is very smart and helps me with all my homework. I wish sometimes he would talk more. He is very quiet and doesn't like to hug. That's why I want a mommy who will hug and kiss me every day." Shippo made a silly face at that and watched the little girl giggle in front of him. Their lunch finished they waited for the bell to ring before returning to their classroom.

"Thank you for sitting by me at lunch today Shippo. It really means a lot." Rin said as they walked back to the classroom. Shippo gave his new friend a side long look and smiled softly.

"It's no problem. Us orphans we gotta stick together." Rin was quiet for a moment as they walked slowly, each wanting to make sure they arrived in the classroom after the teacher. Kikyo-sensei was never late but she wasn't always early. That was when the other kids took the time to pick on them the most. Rin was used to this and Shippo was smart enough to anticipate it. So they walked slowly until Rin hesitated and then closed her mouth. Shippo looked at her curiously until she stopped in the hallway and pulled Shippo's arm forcing him to stop as well.

"You are going to be my friend, right? You won't be nice to me and then be mean to me like some of the other boys?" Shippo raised an eyebrow but at the serious look on her face he parted his lips. It didn't take a genius to realize Rin had been picked on for a while. He liked her, he genuinely did, but he also had to think of his own survival at the school.

Biting his lip he watched her eyes drop as she murmured something to herself under her breath. Turning she left him in the hallway alone.

Shippo felt ashamed then. He knew that if his mother had been watching she would have scolded him. Friends were the most important thing in her life and he could see how it made her stronger. An idea struck him then and he ran to catch up to Rin and pulled her aside.

"I won't let those boys make fun of you anymore Rin. You'll see. If we stick together they will leave us alone."Green eyes bore into brown and the relief that crossed Rin's face made Shippo's stomach fly within him. Rin gave a big smile then and rushed forward to lock her arms about his neck. Shippo knew then that he was doing the right thing. He turned his head and watched as a student point at them and whispered into their friend's ears. He was tempted to sneer at them, but the kids disappeared into the classroom before he could.

"Thanks Shippo. Come on, before we're late." Rin grabbed his hand and they entered the classroom right as the bell rang. Kikyo-sensei was right by the door ready to shut it as they walked in. She eyed them calmly as they made their way hurriedly to their seats. The other kids snickered as they sat and the two exchanged relieved glances before Kikyo-sensei commanded the attention of the classroom to begin their lesson.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her desk on Wednesday when she received a call from her secretary. Things had been quiet at her office. Kouga who usually called her at least once everyday and sometimes a few times had not spoken with her since Monday. She had yet to receive any list of questions from the news station and had instead been biding her time and catching up on work.

"Higurashi-sama, Taisho-sama is here to see you." Kagome looked at her phone as if it had just caught on fire and was so quiet her secretary had to ask her again what she wanted to do with her guest.

"Oh, right, send him in." Kagome watched her door carefully and let out a breath with relief when she saw it was Inuyasha. His much thicker and coarse white hair was the first difference between the two brothers, while his eyes appeared darker and browner. His lips curled in a more ready smile in a face that was rounder than his brother's angular features. Mentally scolding herself for having for a split second thought it might have been his crankier brother she stood up to welcome Inuyasha properly.

"Inuyasha, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She shook his hand as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Well I wanted to know if you would be up for going to lunch with me at the ramen place around the corner." Kagome cocked her head, looking at the Taisho VP oddly. Arching an eyebrow she looked at her clock and saw it was indeed lunch time.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Where is Kouga? Is he meeting us there?" Inuyasha's mouth thinned and Kagome suddenly understood.

"Oh I see. Well then let's go. I have an hour break." She smiled and watched the tension slip from his shoulders. Grinning he led her out of the office acutely aware of the eyes of her employees who watched him curiously. The work ethic of her office seemed to slow down to a crawl as they passed. He could feel the wave of whispers as they all crowded together behind their backs.

Kagome seemed uncertain as she walked out of her building with Inuyasha their footsteps getting lost in the throng of pedestrians on the sidewalks.

"So how has everything been going with Shippo?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome looked up startled and offered a simple smile.

"Well he mentioned yesterday that he made a new friend, but he wouldn't tell me anymore than that. I hope things get better for him." She shook her mind of previous thoughts and concentrated on her conversation with Inuyasha. Her mind began to whirl with how he had known about Shippo's plight. Of course everyone and their mother seemed to know about what happened at his old school, but few knew of the new school he was attending. Her mind began to connect the dots as she came to the realization.

"You were the one that got your father to recommend him weren't you?" When Inuyasha looked sheepishly away from Kagome, she wanted to cheer that she had been right. Stopping in the middle of the walkway she turned him around to face her and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. If I hadn't gotten Shippo into a good school I don't know what I would have done. You have to let me thank your father personally though." Her voice dropped into a serious tone despite the look of gratitude she gave him. Inuyasha opened his eyes wide before turning back to continue walking to the ramen shop.

"Eh, what would you want with the old man anyways?" Kagome felt as though she had gotten under his skin. His body was tense and he seemed most intent on avoiding her gaze and shifting his weight from foot to foot in an agitating sequence.

"I want to say thank you. It was kind of him to call in favor for someone he has never met. Perhaps if you give me his address I can send a card. Although I would prefer to meet him personally." Inuyasha ignored her request as they made it to the restaurant where he ordered his ramen and she hers. They were seated and got their noodles soon, all in complete silence.

"This is great. It's been so long since I have had some simple food. Shippo loves Ramen too, but we have both been so exhausted when we get home that I don't have much time to cook." Kagome tried to break the silence. He still had not given her an answer and Kagome was becoming irked quickly. Inuyasha tried to seem interested but he wasn't as much of a listener as Kouga. She could appreciate though that he was genuinely trying.

"What are you doing all night?" Kagome sighed as she took another bite of her food and then finished her mouthful quickly.

"Shippo came home last night with another stack piled high of homework. I can't believe how much homework they give kids these days. I don't know how other families do it." It was then that Inuyasha noticed just how fatigued she looked. Granted he hadn't seen her often, but when he had seen her before her features were normally bright and carefree. Now there was a darkness in her eyes and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"Ya I remember that stupid school. They couldn't get me to do my homework though. If they wanted it done, they had to do it themselves." He took a big slurp of noodles and Kagome was laughing finding how crass he was.

As she settled down she heard some whispers and looked to see a bunch of people looking and pointing at her. Furrowing her brows she turned back to Inuyasha who was acutely aware of the whispers and stares of the others in the restaurant. His eyes focused left then right catching the movements of others in his peripheral.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window next to where they were seated. As both Inuyasha and Kagome turned they were blinded by a quick flash of light that left their eyes dotted and dizzy. When they regained focus they could see a man with a camera smiling as if his paycheck had fallen from the sky. He immediately began snapping away at more pictures.

Hunger completely dissipated, Kagome stood up followed by Inuyasha as they rushed to the cashier. Inuyasha placed a handful of money on the counter and grabbed her arm, trying to shield her from the second guy with a camera that showed up.

"Come on we have to go before more comes." Her feet moved with speed even in heels as she followed his urgings. Hand on her arm he stayed to her left so the cameras would get a shoulder full of him, instead of her. Too wide eyed and shocked to really say anything to the contrary, Kagome followed Inuyasha numbly.

They ran, ran the distance back to her office a group of cameramen trailing after them. When they reached the building, it took one leap and they were through the doors and into the sanctity of her office.

Kagome didn't want to look behind her and instead tried to regain her composure and walk towards the elevator. She offered a smile to the secretary behind the desk in the lobby as the woman returned her smile with a wide eyed glare. The secretary looked back towards the flashing cameras and frowned. When she looked back Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared in the elevator.

"You get used to it." Inuyasha offered, but it wasn't exactly the thing she wanted to hear.

"What if I don't want to get used to it?" It was more of a rhetorical question and Kagome didn't give Inuyasha the chance to respond before the elevator door opened to the floor that contained her office. Office cubicles littered the floor due to their limited space; small heads bowed over their work area making the cubicles look more like a maze with hidden treasure around every corner. Kagome suddenly remembered how Miroku was beginning to complain that their numbers would soon outweigh the amount of space available. It would be time then to look for a new office.

First, however, Kagome wanted to secure a steady stream of buyers. When that was complete, only then would she find a new building.

"Thank you for lunch, Inuyasha. I wish it could have been better." Her sad smile made him frown.

"I enjoyed it. Perhaps we can try it again, maybe somewhere more private." He scratched behind his head realizing that his plan to relax her had backfired tremendously.

"I would like that. Thank you Inuyasha." She waved goodbye to him, feeling a little ungrateful as a host, but he took the hint well. Bowing, he simply let her resume her duties and walked out of her office. How he escaped the throng of reporters she never did know, but sometimes she wished she could have a vanishing act. Maybe then life would be easier for Shippo and her.

"Higurashi-sama. Jinenji is calling for a meeting, should I send him in?" No sooner had Kagome sat down she heard her phone ringing. Her corporate secretary was on the other line, her voice hurried. At the mention of her friend's name Kagome perked up and gave the affirmative to allow him in.

The chief inventor of the new high-tech chip was Jinenji, a man who came from a wealthy family and a mother who was from a more modest background. He was a large man, taller than the average man, and had a long thick nose with wide eyes. Although he wasn't handsome he was kind and gentle and also had been key in the invention of the new chip they were marketing.

Because of his looks though, he chose to stay in the shadows, marked as an inventor who works for Shikon no Tama. When Kaede discovered the potential of the chip he created she urged him to patent it under his name, but he refused. He wanted nothing to do with the public and insisted on selling the rights to the company. Kaede had acquiesced only after he had agreed to a large settlement in exchange. Kagome found out later that he had donated a majority of the settlement to public hospitals and only kept a little for his aging mother to retire on.

As Jinenji walked through the door, Kagome bowed to him as was customary and he bowed in return. His large eyes looked around hesitantly.

"Jinenji, how are you? Did you enjoy your vacation?" Having finally had some money, Kaede had practically ordered him and his mother to go on a long vacation. The large man had nerves that were like ants in an ant mound and he needed to take the time to relax more.

"Yes, but I was sorry to hear of Kaede-sama's passing. She was a good woman." There was a sad smile as Kagome gave a slight nod.

"And you will be a great leader for this company. I am glad she chose you, Kagome-sama. There is no one else I would rather trust with my invention. I told Kaede-sama as much a few months ago when she was contemplating retiring." Kagome tried to hold on to her shock, because up until not she had heard nothing of Kaede retiring. Knowing it made no difference now, she tried to shake her head of the remorseful feelings crawling under her skin.

"I am sorry to bring you pain. It was not my intention. What I really wanted to discuss with you was buyers. I understand that this is a company and I have no legal rights to my invention, but I would like to be a part of choosing the buyers if you will. It is a large thing to ask, but I just want to make sure the chip does not fall into bad hands, not that you would allow that Kagome-sama."

"Please Jinenji, it is just Kagome. Of course you can assist with choosing a buyer, it is your right as the inventor. " At that a blush of red decorated his cheeks and Kagome came forward to pat him on the arm.

"If you have any questions, you let me know. My door is always open and here is the number to my private line if you need it." She handed him her card that contained her personal information. She reserved it for only the most trustworthy of people. Kouga was one such person whom she had given a card. She didn't make a habit of passing them out without reserve though. Jinenji, however, could be trusted.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. I will be in contact." Kagome rolled her eyes at the proper form of her name. At least he wasn't calling her Higurashi-sama. That she couldn't abide by.

Sitting alone in her office once more the walls seemed somehow stifling. Her memories recalled the wide open space and floor to ceiling windows that Sesshomaru had placed and wondered if he had purposely created the space to be wide and inviting; to try to fake the feeling of openness and escape the presence of seclusion.

She smiled to herself then. A bird in a box or a cage was no different. They were still trapped. She had at least that much in common with Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7: Take it at face value

**A/N: Sorry for the late post!**

* * *

Kagome was at the school to pick Shippo up. It was Friday and she had promised him that no matter what she would pick him up. She watched her son from the window as he waved to a little girl before climbing into the car. His cheeks seemed bright and he had a small smile on his lips.

Kagome was happy that Shippo was feeling better. Although he now smiled, it was still a restrained turn of his lips that only Kagome could see. He was not yet truly happy, but he was on his way there. Kagome had only gotten a glimpse of the little girl and she wanted to know more about who she owed Shippo's upturned spirits to.

"Is that your friend?" Kagome looked in her rear-view mirror to see Shippo jump with surprise. He tried to look away but she could see he wanted to tell her.

"Her name is Rin." Kagome looked sharply at Shippo wondering why he was so rude to leave out her family name. She narrowed her eyes as she was about to reprimand him. After all, how could she try to set up a play date if he wouldn't open up to her?

"She doesn't have a family name. Well, she can't say it anyways. Even the teacher doesn't know it. She says her father did it to protect her." As Kagome eyes flickered from the front window to her rear view mirror she could see Shippo with his brows furrowed as he tried desperately hard to think of something.

"Well if you would like maybe we should set up a play date sometime." Kagome smiled but instead was met with a shrug of her son's shoulder. Her shoulders slumping, Kagome turned back to the road. She really didn't know how to repair the situation at all and instead felt like she should let it be. Rin had made Shippo happy in his first week, so maybe another week would bring him back to his old self. She wasn't going to depend on that outcome, but she was going to hope for it.

* * *

On Saturday, Kagome was readying the lunches she and Shippo were taking to the orphanage on Sunday. They had decided, mostly her as Shippo had yet to get out of his sour mood, on rice balls with small sausages and some sides of steamed vegetables. It didn't sound like a lot, but the great thing about her food choices was that they were relatively easy to make, could be made in large quantities, and would be a feast to the usual cabbage soup and handful of bread the children regularly received.

Shippo helped, but kept quiet most of the time. Kagome couldn't help but think back to previous sessions where she put on some music and they danced, played pranks, and were just altogether having a fun time.

"Hey why don't I put on some music? What do you want to listen to?" Her son effectively ignored the rules of propriety that insisted he responded and instead only offered a shrug of his shoulders. Pouting, Kagome felt like she was trapped with a teenager instead of a little boy who often brought so much life to every event.

"Well I guess I could pick. Why don't we listen to…?" Kagome stopped mid-sentence when her phone began to ring. Shippo sent her a sharp look, which thankfully Kagome missed or she would have felt even guiltier about picking up the phone.

"Hello?" As it was her private line, Kagome didn't feel the need to answer with her full name. She was always anxious that somehow the press would get a hold of the number and if it ever came to that then she could fake a wrong number.

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha. Listen I wanted to know if you would have dinner with me today, there is this great place and it could be private…" Kagome decided to cut him off quickly as she watched Shippo, obediently making rice balls. Her son did his best to try and appear as though he wasn't listening, but she could tell he was desperately wanting to know who was on the other line.

"Inuyasha, maybe today isn't the best. Shippo and I are making rice balls for the orphanage and I don't think I could be finished in time." All at once Shippo looked up, his green eyes watching his mother carefully.

"If I come over and help would it make it go faster?" Kagome was quiet, her eyes glued to Shippo's who watched her silently. He had a small frown on his face as if he too was considering what she should do. Biting her lip she told Inuyasha to wait a moment and covered the speaker on the phone.

"Shippo, would you mind if Inuyasha came over for a little bit? I can tell him no if you want…" she trailed off there, not knowing what else to add. She watched Shippo's features contort as he thought to himself.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked suddenly catching Kagome off guard.

"Well, not really…" Her blush turned into a flush quickly as the red began to extend across her body.

"But you want him to be?" Again she blushed not truly answering his question. Shippo stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Invite him over then. I gotta make sure he's not a jerk if he's going to date you." He stuck out his tongue and smiled, relieving Kagome of her tension. She ruffled the auburn hair on his head playfully as she picked the phone back up.

"Sure, Shippo says its fine. Just meet us here when you get a chance." She said her goodbyes to Inuyasha before putting the phone down. All the while they waited Shippo looked at her oddly in a mischievous manner.

When the doorbell rang she cleaned her hands and went to open it. Inuyasha stood there in semi-professional wear, slacks, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled back, and his signature red tie. He grinned at her as she stepped aside and allowed him in.

Suppressing a giggle her eyes roamed over his attire before she broke out into a smile.

"You aren't worried about getting your clothes dirty?" She asked as he had yet to notice her apron which already had gotten a little dirty.

"What we're just cooking aren't we?" Inuyasha looked skeptically down to regard his attire, the confusion evident on his features.

"You don't cook much do you?" Kagome laughed as she led him to the spacious kitchen. Looking around she wondered where Shippo had gotten to

"Hey this must be the little runt. Funny he looks nothing like ya." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring at Shippo while her son stared back at the man scrutinizing him.

"He seems scruffy." Shippo retorted.

"I ain't scruffy, you little runt!" Inuyasha patted Shippo as if to make a point, grinning as he did. Shippo grinned back and then made a dash for his hair pulling on the frizzy strands.

"See, scruffy." Shippo retorted grinning madly as Inuyasha yanked his hair out of the boy's hands. Trying to stifle her laughter, Kagome covered her mouth and stepped between the two.

"Alright boys, break it up. We've got lunch to make." She ushered the boys into the kitchen where she promptly fetched Inuyasha the only apron she had available which consisted of pink fabric and white frills.

"You have to wear it or you will ruin your clothes." All the while she held in her giggle until she saw Inuyasha fully revealed in the apron and a very sour look on his features.

Just as she was about to turn to the food finally, Shippo jumped in front of Inuyasha snapping a picture with a Polaroid camera and scampering away suddenly.

"Why you little…! Give that to me or you're gonna get it!"

"This is just in case you do something stupid to my mom. I'm going to give this to the press." Shippo stuck out his tongue and made a dash away from Inuyasha who jumped after him, frilly apron and all.

"Okay guys, cool it. Remember we have some orphans to feed tomorrow." Kagome giggled a little at seeing Inuyasha's frazzled features and Shippo's coy smirk. Finally after much coaxing, the two settled into a routine of making food, with the occasional smart remark at the other. Shippo continued to scrutinize Inuyasha on his appearance and his cooking, while Inuyasha remarked on his short stature. Despite their differences they seemed to be getting along well.

Their personalities were similar, jokesters who enjoyed a good jab at a fellow mischief maker. It took hours to complete the food that Kagome had planned. As the numbers at the orphanage kept growing every year it seemed that Kagome was buying more to support them.

Exhausted from a long day of cooking, Kagome sat down next to the boys on the couch that Kaede had left to her. They all heaved a sigh of relief as a clock ticked in the distance.

"I never wanna see a rice ball again." Shippo exclaimed falling on the sofa.

"You said it, kid." Inuyasha added with a yawn. Kagome smiled looking at the boys and then turned to her watch.

"Oh no! I forgot to make dinner. How hungry are you guys? Do you think you could wait for me to cook up something?" Both boys let out a groan as they fretted the idea of cooking. Kagome didn't like it either but she was the host and she needed to provide for her guests.

"Hey don't worry about it. Let's go out. You've done enough cooking." Inuyasha looked down at his apron and scowled struggling to get the frilly thing off of him. The knot Kagome had done in the back had tightened too much that he had to pinch out the string to undo the knot.

Kagome bit her lip as she considered the request but since the run in with the press Kagome had been reluctant to go out in public. Sensing her thoughts, Inuyasha jumped to the rescue.

"It may be a little high price but there is a restaurant we can go to where the press can't go. At least let me take you out. Shippo can come to, but he has to be on his best behavior. Think you can do that runt?"

"Are you kidding? My manners are better than yours." Shippo crossed his arms with a smug look. He stuck out his tongue and Kagome giggled at how he was completely disproving his earlier point.

"Well go get dressed then runt, whatever is your best." Inuyasha watched Shippo looked to Kagome for confirmation before heading to his room to scramble something together. Sighing, Kagome knew she had better go and help him before he picked something silly like jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey you gotta get dressed too. I ain't waiting forever for you to do your hair and everything, I'll check in on the runt." Kagome bit her lip unsure if allowing Inuyasha to do such a thing would be appropriate. How much did she really know about this guy? Shippo seemed to like him somewhat, but she didn't want Shippo to think she was letting Inuyasha barge in to their lives.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"I don't give a rat's ass about all this protective shit. Just go change. I'll take care of the kid. I mean how hard can it be to dress a seven year old?" Kagome narrowed her eyes a little before playfully punching Inuyasha's arm.

"Just this once, and cool it with the bad language. If Shippo starts picking up on some of it I will know exactly who to blame. Got it?" She punched him harder to make her point and he rubbed his arm as he grumbled about bruising. Smiling playfully Kagome turned away to go into her own room giving one last glance as Inuyasha traveled into Shippo's room.

"Yo runt, coming in. Be decent." Inuyasha grumbled as he opened the door to see the little boy rummaging through his clothes slowly. The room was a mess as expected of any small boy's dwelling. Clothes flew the air carelessly as Shippo ignored Inuyasha for the moment.

"Hey that shirt coulda worked." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched another shirt go flying through the air. Suddenly the clothes stopped and he was met with a hard green gaze.

"Do you like my mom?" Shippo was quiet his body turned towards Inuyasha who crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look kid. I ain't tryin' to be your dad or nothin' I just think your mom's a pretty cool lady and would like to get to know her better. If things go well, then maybe we'll make some kinda deal. We could be friends, but I ain't the daddying type." Shippo nodded before turning back to his wardrobe. He didn't really know what to make of Inuyasha. The man seemed at least honest if not a little blunt. His mother would make a friend of him, maybe even like him, but Inuyasha was not the man for her.

Perhaps Shippo was selfish, but he wanted a dad, not just a friend. However he couldn't deny his mother some happiness. It had been so long since she had seriously dated, probably not since before Shippo came under her care. She needed to get her feet wet again and Inuyasha was as good of an introduction to the dating world as any other.

"What about this?" Shippo held up some wrinkled slacks that his mother had bought for him some time ago. He hoped they still fit and if they didn't, his mother would just have to tough it out. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side for a moment before nodding and throwing the shirt he had seen earlier back at the boy.

By the time they were done, both boys were out in the living space staring at each other. Each seemed to be sizing up the other.

"Geez, kid, how long does your mom take?" Inuyasha looked at his watch pointedly while the boy grinned.

"We could turn on some TV until she's ready. She really doesn't take that long, but she may be having trouble picking something out. Let me go see." Shippo wasn't yet completely comfortable with Inuyasha. He had only just met the man, but he was willing to give him a fair shot and if he messed things up, well there was always a very nice picture hidden somewhere in Shippo's room that may be worth quite a bit of money and laughs to the right buyer.

Walking into his mother's room, Shippo took a moment to digest the grandeur of it all. A far cry from the simple lifestyle they used to live, the large spacious bedroom seemed empty although it was cluttered with material things.

Such bedrooms were meant for two people, not one and he couldn't help but think his mother felt the same way too, which is why she tried to clog it with other things. The few unopened boxes they had yet to tackle were in this room. When Shippo told his mother to unpack them, she merely shrugged her shoulders and told him she was too tired at the moment. Some old portraits that Kaede had left behind but Kagome found not to her taste were also stacked against the wall. She hadn't the heart to sell them, so until then they took up the empty space in the room.

Knocking on the door to the bathroom, Shippo waited as Kagome opened it meekly, sighing in relief to see Shippo standing there.

Dressed in a blue dress Shippo hardly ever saw his mother wear, he could see she was merely tending to the frizz in her hair, but was otherwise ready.

"Inuyasha wanted to know when you would be ready." He asked, his eyes taking in her choice of apparel and makeup. His mother hardly ever dressed this nicely, even for work which told Shippo that she was really nervous about the night.

"I'll be done in a minute. How do I look? Is it too much? Too little?" Shippo looked her over again before giving a thumbs up and a sincere smile.

"You look pretty mama, like you always do. Inuyasha would be stupid if he didn't think so." The way she smiled and bent to kiss his cheek, meant she was happy with his answer, but Shippo knew she was still nervous.

"Well let's see how this goes." Kagome said quietly before leading Shippo out of the bedroom and into the living room. Inuyasha who was flipping channels seemed not to notice them until Shippo cleared his throat really loudly. Startled, the Taisho VP looked over to Kagome, his eyes going wide.

"You look good, Kagome. Are you ready to go?" He hurried his sentence as if he was uncomfortable with the topic and Shippo had to roll his eyes. He had never been on a date but he had at least seen in the movies that a guy should be more complimentary than that. His forgiving mother only smiled and nodded.

As Shippo pouted in the backseat of the car, he watched as Inuyasha stayed silent throughout most of the car ride. Both adults seemed nervous and Shippo wanted to face palm his head at how they were acting.

"So mama says you work for that mean man and that he's your brother." He decided to break the ice and what better way than to be blunt about a sensitive topic. His mother's temper would get fired and hopefully Inuyasha would rise to the challenge.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned and gave her son a warning glare.

"Aw, give the kid a break. Sesshomaru is an ass, I mean, jerk." Inuyasha darted his eyes quickly to Kagome who had noticed acutely that he had cursed again in front of her son.

"Mama told me how he treated her on their first meeting. If I could I would give him a piece of my mind." Shippo nodded sharply puffing his little chest out a little. In the rear view mirror, Inuyasha's golden brown eyes regarded him with humor.

"And a right hook." Inuyasha added earning a grin from Shippo.

"Shippo, you will definitely not be rude to an elder and Inuyasha you should be ashamed for saying such things about your brother." Kagome sniffed, although both guys knew she was only saying such things halfheartedly. Shippo liked to call her scolding mother mode, because she seemed natural and yet awkward when she tried to reprimand him. She would start off strong and then things would turn silly when she tried too hard. When she wasn't trying to be a mother she often was very natural in her role, but when she overthought things sometimes she got a little lost on what to do.

"Hey you didn't have to live with him! You think that one meeting you had was bad, imagine that every day." Kagome looked at Inuyasha sharply before sighing.

"Kouga told me he went to boarding school a lot."

"Ya well, when he wasn't at boarding school, he made my life hell." Inuyasha muttered. Everyone was quiet in the car until Shippo shifted uncomfortably.

"Still it must have been kind of nice to have a brother sometimes. Right?" Kagome's heart lurched at the question knowing how much Shippo wanted a little sibling to play with. Since he was an only child when she adopted him and she being far too young to even consider having children, Kagome felt guilty for denying him what a real family would have given him. She tried to make it up to him by supporting his making friends and being with them, but every now and then he would make such comments that told her he really wanted a sibling of his own.

"Ya well, the prick was still a prick most of the time, but he had his moments." Inuyasha said almost regretfully.

"Like what?" Kagome asked. Having idolized Taisho Enterprises and the Taisho CEO for many years before meeting him in person, Kagome had often wondered much about the man behind the genius. She struggled with her highlighted view of him after their meeting and yet had only grown more curious into his lifestyle and youth.

Seeing her interest in the topic, Inuyasha mentally scolded himself. Tonight was not supposed to be about his bastard brother but himself. The last thing he wanted was another girl looking at him and hoping to see Sesshomaru instead.

Giving up his internal war he remembered what Kouga had spoken to him on about talking up the company and consequently the CEO. He wanted Kagome on good terms with Sesshomaru to help her company, but Inuyasha hated being the messenger.

"The only thing that comes to mind right now is when I first became VP of the company. There was this head of sales who was a sneaky bastard. When he handed me the numbers everything looked right. Well apparently he asked for my approval to fire this one employee who he said wasn't pulling their weight. So I did even after Sesshomaru had explicitly told me to run high level terminations through him. I thought it wouldn't matter and sure enough the chick was fired. Only a week later the numbers I was getting were all wrong, they were too low and we were losing tons of money. I tried to fix it on my own and figure out what was happening, but my inexperience was my downfall.

"I don't know how he knew but within two days Sesshomaru came by my office and spoke to me. He told me the woman that was fired had been with the company for years and when she left all of the customers she serviced went with her. The head of sales that had been speaking to me was actually the person not pulling their weight, but he had blamed it on her.

"Next thing I know Sesshomaru is firing the man in my office and sending him packing. The woman was called back that very day and Sesshomaru was able to smooth things over by claiming that the intention of her termination was only to fish out the head of sales. She was rewarded with her service by becoming the new head of sales with a hefty raise." Inuyasha stopped for a moment taking a sidelong glance to see Kagome completely enraptured.

"Anyways I thought he would yell at me or fire me, but instead he only gave me a warning to make sure I checked with him first before making another decision like that. Of course I don't think he had the heart to kill me just then, it was right after the…uh never mind." Inuyasha's mouth shut so fast it was like he was a toad trying to swallow a fly. Her curiosity instantly spiked Kagome asked him what he what he was about to say before he stopped, but Inuyasha shrugged it off.

"It's nothing. Anyways, that's probably the nicest thing he has ever done for me." Inuyasha finished giving Kagome not only one but a few things to think on.

She knew it was a little underhanded for her to pry, but she was truly curious about the business tycoon's life. He was cruel one moment and kind the next. Although he treated her poorly, his friends and even his family seemed to think there was more to him than meets the eye. Kagome was the kind of person who would never deny a person a second chance and she wasn't about to exclude Sesshomaru from that particular kindness. Everyone deserved a second chance.


	8. Chapter 8: The little things that matter

It was the Monday after her date and orphanage visit. As per usual the children had greeted her and Shippo enthusiastically as she and Shippo carried the containers full of foods they had prepared. Kagome and Shippo got to spend the whole day bonding with the children, some new and some old. Some of the older veterans looked to her with small smiles and dull eyes. Every time she saw them, Kagome could sense the hope vanishing from their faces. However, they carried on providing hope to the young, the scared, and the new. Kagome made sure to speak with each of them and give them extra special attention.

As she left the orphanage waving to crying faces and suppressed smiles, Kagome looked down to Shippo who had the chance at a happy life. Seeing some of the children who had comforted him in his brief stay always put Shippo in a contemplative mood.

"Maybe we should help them more?" He intoned quietly, his eyes staring ahead into the horizon.

"Yes I think we should." Her reply was quiet too as if her voice would disrupt the solemnity of the occasion. As happy as they were to help, Kagome knew they could not provide everything. The institution required far more funds than Kagome could ever spare. However, a thought had begun to develop in her mind of a perfect opportunity to obtain more funds.

So, it was on Monday morning Kagome had called Kouga immediately upon entering her office. Always prompt, her public relations representative picked up the call on his private line with ease.

"I have an idea for the ball! I want to make it a benefit where we could raise funds for the local orphanage. We could do an auction or a raffle…" Kagome stopped her thought waiting to hear what Kouga would respond. There was a moment where is breathing could be heard but nothing else. She almost jumped in again to continue her thought when he finally responded.

"I love it. I'll make all the arrangements, don't worry about a thing." She could practically hear the grin in his voice and was relieved that he was so flexible with her sudden change in plans. However, in her heart, Kagome knew this was right.

* * *

Instead of staying late into the afternoon she had promised Sango to help her with wedding dress shopping. Shippo had been invited to go, but he smartly dodged that bullet by asking to stay with his grandma for the night. Besides that he had tutoring with Kikyo anyways and despite Kagome's wish to pull him out of it for one evening, Kagome knew he desperately needed it if he were to get caught up in school.

Homework was still a chore for the both of them, often spending a majority of the night working on it. Shippo even said that Kikyo might be giving them a history project soon and to be prepared. Quailing at the thought of even more work, Kagome was happy when her mother offered to help her this night with Shippo's homework.

Besides, she really needed this girl time with Sango.

"I heard Inuyasha took you on a date on Saturday?" Sango suggested as their topic of conversation. Groaning to herself, Kagome took a sip of wine to give her strength. They were in a mid class bridal salon where the sales representative provided wine and some small sandwhiches to wet their appetetite. Sango shied away from the food, afraid she would be bloated when trying on dresses, but Kagome didn't have reservations at the moment.

Racks of dresses surrounded them, elegantly displayed in clear protectors with a tag indicating the style and price. The colors ranged with the style of dress from the more colorful bridesmaids selections, the dark richness of the traditional kimono, and the white contrast of the Western style dresses.

"Ya, Shippo seems to really like him, but I don't know what to feel. I haven't been on a date in so long." Kagome stood up to look through some popular styles of wedding dresses that might match her friend's tastes. They were trying a bit of everything since Sango wasn't entirely sure on what kinds of dress she wanted or even what style. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she would opt towards the more traditional route as both her and Miroku's family were highly traditional. However, that didn't stop Sango from at least trying on some Western Style wedding dresses so she could be absolutely sure in her choices.

"Well this could be the perfect introduction into the dating world." Sango offered pulling out a dress for Kagome to look at. Giving a disgusted face, both girls laughed as Sango put it back in the mass of white dresses before them.

"See but I can't just use him to get used to the idea of dating again. That's just mean." Sango stopped what she was doing to look Kagome.

"Kagome, look at me, do you honestly like him? Not love, just like him?" Sango asked. Kagome enjoyed her time with Sango, because her friend had a way of asking the truly blunt questions that sometimes Kagome wouldn't even ask herself. Did she like Inuyasha? Was she hoping for some type of relationship with the vice president? More importantly, was there an attraction on both their ends? Biting her lip Kagome finally gave in and nodded.

"Then it isn't using him. He likes you, you like him. That's how it always starts. You go on a few dates. If it works out, then that's great, but if it doesn't then that's okay too. It doesn't always have to be like love at first sight!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend before hitting her on the shoulder playfully.

"You mean like you and Miroku?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend attempting to lure Sango into her trap.

"That was definitely not love at first sight!" Sango laughed remembering that wandering hand all too well.

"I think it was for him maybe!" Kagome laughed with her friend as she pulled out a dress to peruse.

"And every other girl he ever met. That lecher." Sango said this playfully as it had become almost a pet name for her fiancée where before it had been meant as an insult. His wandering hand was legendary around their friends and thankfully he kept it in check at the office, but only just barely. Sango was the first woman he had actually not attempted to grope. She never quite understood why it made Sango so mad, but when the lawyer finally confronted the hentai about it, Miroku had only confessed that he respected Sango too much to degrade her in such a fashion.

A little irked that kagome's bottom had been perused on the occasion, Kagome was still happy when the two finally stopped beating around the bush and went on a date. After that everything fell into line and Miroku's hand was now a one woman show.

"But he is your lecher now." Kagome added seeing her friend smile blissfully. The happiness that Sango exuded made Kagome envious in the right way. She wanted to be that madly in love and that exuberant about a man. She hoped one day it would be her picking out a wedding dress and Sango assisting, but those dreams seemed almost out of reach.

"I am very happy Kagome. Thanks for coming. Now I need to go try on some dresses and I want you to be absolutely truthful with me on how ugly or pretty it is." Sango looked pointedly at Kagome who only laughed and smiled. She would be truthful so long as she didn't see that look of pure joy on Sango's face that said she found the one. Even if she thought it was the ugliest dress in the store, Kagome would lie through her teeth if it meant Sango was happy.

* * *

"Mama!" When Shippo saw his mother come through his grandmother's door he gave her a surprised look. When she looked at him curiously he turned away from her. Sensing something amiss, Kagome went into the kitchen hoping to find her mother.

The elder Higurashi woman looked up and smiled before turning back to her dishes. Moving naturally Kagome picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes.

"Did you have any trouble picking up Shippo from school?" Kagome asked casually wondering more importantly what her mother thought of the school.

"It is definitely a big school. I had to give two sets of IDs to prove who I was just to get in the gate. How much did you say you were paying for all that?" Her mom didn't even bother to look up at Kagome and continued washing her dishes. She was just about done, having cleaned the rest of the kitchen earlier. The idle chat put Kagome at ease in a way only her mother could accomplish.

"You don't wanna know. I wouldn't be able to afford it if I weren't in my current position." Her mother nodded to herself, knowing she probably didn't want to know the amount anyways. Sometimes it was safer to be ignorant.

"Shippo said you had a date on Saturday. How did it go?" Her mother, who had been dropping not so subtle hints that she thought it the appropriate time to be looking into marriage, seemed more than a little interested on this particular topic.

Sighing to herself, Kagome recounted the basic information of the date, feeling much like a recorder that kept skipping. All the while her mother nodded and smiled as she finished her last dish. Kagome who had been waiting took the final dish into her hands and dried it off in simple circular movements.

"We went to this really fancy place, ordered food I couldn't pronounce, felt like we didn't belong, and then went to an ice cream stand after. Truthfully I think the ice cream was the best part. At least there I felt comfortable. But ya know with the paparazzi and all its going to be hard for me to actually have a dating life right now." Putting the last dish in the cupboard, Kagome sat down at the table while her mother handed her a cup of tea. The smell of herbs and spices grown right from the garden made Kagome feel truly at home. As she took a sip of the hot liquid she tried to remember life before everything got so complicated.

"Don't worry, things will turn out for the better. You know you always have a choice don't you?" Her mother said calmly making Kagome smile. Her mother was referring to Kagome's choice to take Kaede's position. At first she had felt honor bound having been named specifically in the will. However, her mother had informed her quickly that she always had a choice whether or not to continue in her current role, a choice that should involve thoughts of her family and their happiness.

"Ya I know I always have a choice. I'm going to give it at least another few months and if I truly don't like this new life well then I can always demote myself to a less stressful position." Her mother nodded before turning the conversation to other things.

Being at home felt nice. In a small shrine located on the outskirts of the city, it felt like her own little piece of paradise. A wooded area to play and lots of green grass and trees. Everything seemed so simple here and it was a great way to remember the little things in life that make you happy.

"Mama, I'm tired." Shippo came over dropping his chin on the table as Kagome ruffled his hair.

"Did you get your homework done?" Kagome asked calmly, dreading the answer internally.

"Ya Kikyo-sensei helped me with some of it before I came home and grandma helped me with the rest, but I already knew how to do some of it." Kagome smiled at him and congratulated him bringing a smile to both their faces.

It truly was the little things that made you happy.

* * *

"Daddy-sama?" Rin called for her father meekly from her bed as he pulled a book from her bookcase. He turned to look at her cocking his head as he did.

"How many times have I told you not to use the honorific with me?" Rin's father said slowly knowing it would get him nowhere. Rin was stubborn on this issue preferring her little pet name.

"Everyone else calls you that, why can't I?" Her innocent brown eyes looked up at him and he sighed. Moving towards the bed he rolled up his sleeves to let the cool air in to his arms, after taking off his constricting suit jacket. He truly hated getting in late from business meetings as it often meant that he would miss out on having dinner with Rin or caring for her. He never truly thought he would take to being the fatherly type and maybe he wasn't, but he cared for Rin to the best of his ability trying to learn from his own sire's mistakes.

"You are not everyone else." He said simply. Huffing, Rin did not like that argument, but she knew he would never order her to stop saying his name that way. She liked it and a small part of him probably did as well. Although it annoyed him sometime, she thought it had a way of capturing his attention when it was hard to capture.

She liked to think of her daddy-sama like a butterfly. Bold and beautiful the butterfly always taunted you with its pretty colors, flying away when you drew near. Butterflies were hard to catch too, just like her daddy's attention sometimes. But he always tried to make time for her in little ways that made her happy. She understood he was busy and instead of being petulant she instead learned to love the little bit of time she spent with him.

"Will you be able to pick me up this week from school?" His lips thinning into a line, she knew she asked a difficult question because it was always hard for him to get off of work early and she knew it. But he did try every now and then to do so, sometimes as a surprise and other times as a planned excursion, but even then sometimes he had to cancel those promises, leaving him feeling guilty for almost an entire week.

"I don't know Rin." He said quietly turning his head towards the book in hopes her attention would be distracted by the pretty pictures.

Instead her little hands reached out and touched his arm and as he looked down he could see the scars underneath her fragile fingers. She stared innocently at him in question, unaware of exactly where her hand rested. Reminded again of her innocence and his adoration for her, he knew he could never deny her anything that she truly wanted.

Although she grew up in luxury, Rin never asked for anything. She was a calm and sweet child who was grateful to her lot in life and to Sesshomaru for giving it to her. He provided her a room to live in that was decorated to her taste, a bright orange with white crown molding. A white canopy hung over her bed and sometimes she would pretend the sheer drapes were sails and she was a captain of a ship. Her father used to play with her, but recently he had been busy and she guessed part of it had to do with her growing up. She wasn't a baby anymore who needed his attention and unrelenting devotion to know he loved her. Just the simple things he did to show her he loved her were enough for her, because she loved him too.

"I will pick you up on Friday." He whispered and she let out a gorgeous and dazzling smile that melted his heart.

"You promise?" She lifted her pinky in what she had dubbed "the pinky promise" refusing to relent until he performed the expected requirements for her to believe him. Somehow the pinky promise had come along from the girls in school that did it and ever since then she had told her father that if he broke a regular promise it was bad, but if he broke a pinky promise then it was worse. So he hated making them, especially with his busy schedule. However if it made her happy, he would make this promise and his company be damned. He owed it to her anyways, since he hadn't picked her up personally in over two weeks.

Lifting his pinky reluctantly she jumped at his hand encircling her smallest finger around his and kissing the back of his hand. He kissed the back of her hand too, signifying the completion of the pinky promise. Satisfied at her accomplishment, Rin snuggled into her bed and nudged her head under her father's arm so she could rest against his chest while he read to her on the lavish bed with orange checkerboard design.

Starting the book slowly in his deep baritone, the great CEO of Taisho Enterprises, Taisho Sesshomaru himself allowed a little girl to wiggle herself further into his heart.

* * *

As Kagome made her way into work the next day, her cell phone began to ring right on cue. She played a mental guessing game with herself to determine who it was and exclaimed to herself in victory when she was right.

"Kouga! I haven't even had my morning coffee yet. What's up?" Picking up her coffee from the morning receptionist she smiled and waved before heading over to the elevator.

"Good morning to you too. I just wanted to let you know I am coming over today. There are a few things we need to discuss, the least of which is the interview you have scheduled on Friday. I got the list of potential questions they asked you and a few other things to go over. How's lunch? I was thinking of inviting Inuyasha as well, since I know how much you like him." She could almost hear the glee in his voice as Kagome huffed at him. Somehow the man always managed to find out everything, his source of information impeccable and often completely accurate. So accurate, Kagome wondered if he had spies within her own company. She didn't doubt it. In a way she was flattered and yet at the same time concerned one of her employees would offer up information so readily. Despite her reluctance for Kouga to know everything, it was his job. She didn't even know why she bothered keeping anything a secret from him.

At the top floor she waved to Sango who was going over a file before making her way into her office. Kagome had to juggle her purse, coffee, keys, and cell phone to open her door. But once inside she used her hips to close the door and just dropped her purse and keys down on a chair.

"Do whatever you want. You always do anyways." She replied a little harshly and waited as there was silence on the other end.

"Is everything okay, Kagome?" Kouga asked slowly. He seemed genuinely concerned and yet without seeing his features for herself, Kagome could never be quite sure.

"Ya, everything is fine. Just stressed. After this ball I'm going to need a short vacation." She smiled into the receiver as she heard a chuckle on the other end. She nearly fell into her chair, the brief images of an exotic beach or a lone cabin making her sigh with longing. A vacation sounded wonderful right about now.

"You got it gorgeous. I'll see if I can call in a favor. You let me handle everything."

This time, a little more chipper, Kagome replied, "You always do." As she hung up the phone she took a look at her desk and sighed. The paperwork just seemed to pile up overnight. A neat pile of paperwork was stacked in the corner ready for her to peruse. Sitting down at her chair she enjoyed another sip of her coffee before starting on the first page at the very top.

Hardly had she even looked at the paper, her eyes adjusting to the small font, when there was a knock at her door and a head poked its way through.

"Oh hey Kagome. Are you busy?" Miroku looked at her for a moment before she sighed and took another sip of her coffee, the paper in her hands forgotten.

"What's up?"

"Well I just spoke with Jinenji who is beyond excited. Apparently while he was away on vacation he had an epiphany. He loved his invention but he desperately wanted a way to extend it to helping people. He says he is working on an invention that will integrate the microchip into hospital systems allowing massive interfacing of different symptoms and bodily responses. A list of diagnostics would appear for the doctor to work through to determine a person's ailment with most to least likely." Kagome stared open mouthed for a long moment as Miroku waited with excitement. The idea was revolutionary and it would indeed be a marketing point that the company could make to prospective buyers. However, she was also reserved about announcing anything too soon, wanting a viable product first before making such a promise. However, her faith in Jinenji was absolute and she fully believed him capable of creating such a device.

"Any idea when he might finish?" She asked breathlessly.

"Well he said it might be another year before a beta is ready but he will know in a few months if his idea is even plausible. He is asking for some funds though. Quite a considerable amount which why I came to you first for you to verify his request." He presented her with a paper and she took it carefully her eyes going wide over the figures. Jinenji was not one to ask for unnecessary funds and he had obviously spent some time creating the budget that was presented to her. However, Kagome easily balked at the total cost, her sharp mind quickly calculating the provided expenses.

"He can't be serious. He wants more staff too? We don't have the kind of room for that!" Kagome exclaimed sitting back in her chair and putting a hand over her head.

"We're pretty cramped as it is. We can try to buy out a building near us or move our location. There really is no other option." Miroku offered hating the way his every word seemed to be an extra pound of stress on his friend's shoulders. Slouching under the invisible weight of her decisions, Kagome still looked every bit the woman that had worked hard to get her current position. She truly was a strong being to work so tirelessly.

"Well we knew that this four story building would be outgrown one day. I guess I better look into some other prospects. At the rate we are growing I might as well check out some downtown locations. I want you and your department to give me a budget for a new building by the end of the week. For now we are going to have to cramp in some more cubicles.

"Give Jinenji a quarter of his requested funds for now. After the release of the microchip this coming month we will work out another fund package for him. That's all I can offer now, because I don't want to spend too much before our product officially hits the markets." She caught Miroku staring, his purple eyes seeming to hold an intense emotion outside of his usual perversion. Kagome lifted a questioning brow, hoping he would explain the simple smile and glistening in his eyes.

"It's nothing, you just seem to fit in so well as a CEO." Tapping her fingers on the table, mostly out of annoyance at herself, Kagome sighed at Miroku. He gave her a soft smile to try and cheer her up but they both knew she was stressed and overworked at the moment.

"Well this is what I went to the university for."

"Maybe you could ask one of your friends to be your assistant for a while? They get awesome credentials and you get some much needed help." Miroku offered and Kagome perked up instantly having never thought of the idea before.

"You're a genius, Miroku! I'll e-mail some of the girls I knew and see if any of them are looking for work. Hopefully I'll snag someone. Thanks Miroku!" The lecher of a man could actually be quite sociable and Kagome was pleased to say he had toned down his lecherous ways. It also helped that she was on the other side of the room, far from the opportunity to let his hand roam freely, but still progress was progress.

Opening up her computer she immediately wrote out an e-mail to a few of her friends who were also business majors. She crossed her fingers as she sent the letter before turning to eye her stack of papers evilly.

Once more she picked up the same piece of paper to begin to peruse. Immediately her lips pursed as she reviewed the long lines of numbers. Instantly her head began to pulse with the signal that a headache was oncoming. Once more the paper was back on her desk. She picked up the next piece of paper from her stack and figured this was a better way to start off the day. She would tackle some easier solutions first and then work on the harder solutions, break for lunch, finish all of the hard stuff and leave the easy stuff for the end of the day.

* * *

"So this interview. Will it be live?" Kagome asked as she sat down in an elegant restaurant. More and more she was growing used to these kind of scenes, a fact she struggled with daily. Her eyes glanced around at the beings who frequented such an establishment. Men and women dressed professionally with makeup and jewels adorned on their faces. Closer inspection of their features revealed a falsehood, a mask that had been built to fake alliances and friendships. Their devious eyes gave away their true thoughts as they laughed and joked, clinking glasses together as deals were made and alliances forged. It was like walking into a war zone, only the fight existed between heated words, misplaced ideals, and deception that soaked every moment. Kagome didn't like how comfortable she was becoming in such an environment and made sure to keep her wits about her.

"And scare you away from the camera forever? Of course not. It will be a recorded interview. The upside is, it can be edited. The downside is, it can be edited. Don't worry though. I'm not the best in the business for no reason. Have you gone over the list of questions I sent you?" Kouga took a sip of coffee, his blue eyes watching Kagome go through her immaculately organized briefcase before finding a printed list. She pulled it out, the crisp paper still in pristine condition and placed neatly on the table.

"Yes I looked them over. I should be able to answer most of them. I will have to get in touch with my research team on some of the specifics, but I think I can handle it." Truth to be told, Kagome was nervous. This wasn't a still life we were talking about. Pictures were one thing, they didn't move or speak. A picture could be worth a thousand words but one word could be worth a thousand pictures.

"Don't worry, Jak has insisted he accompany you for your wardrobe, hair, and make-up. He wouldn't take no for an answer, but I think the familiar face will help." He watched as Kagome bit her lip, a telltale sign if he ever did see one of exactly her thoughts. All first timers went through this and he had not personally had to groom a newcomer in the ways of publicity for many years. However, he had made an exception for Kagome and his job was rewarding.

Usually he felt like an ill equipped carpenter trying to chip away layers of grime to finally create a masterpiece. But with Kagome, it was like taking a perfect seed, planting it in the best soil, giving it water and sunlight, hell he'd even sing to it, and in the end you get this beautiful flower that seems to bloom only for you.

"Don't worry, Kags. I can't be there. The bastards got me working, but Kouga'll definitely be there and I'm only a call away." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and thanked him meekly before returning to her printed questions where she had written some notes.

"They aren't going to ask anything personal are they?" Kagome asked quietly, her blue orbs turning sharply to Kouga as he hesitated.

"Well, here's the thing. There was a reason I wanted you and Inuyasha here. It seems your pictures are going viral." Kagome barely was able to gap when Kouga threw down a tabloid magazine before her. On the cover in a small picture in the right corner was her and Inuyasha at the ramen stand. Her eyes bugged out instantly as she gripped the paper furiously.

"Lemme see that!" Inuyasha snatched the tabloid out of a stock still Kagome's hands, her features frozen in a mask of shock.

"Now it's not that bad Kagome. You guys were out on a date, right? Well it's going to come out sooner or later." Kouga tried to keep her calm but he could see the anxiety building.

"Kouga you know better than me what this looks like. I can see it now, Kagome Higurashi sleeping her way to the top. Now if Taisho does buy our product all anyone is ever going to see is a pair of legs doing their work, not me!" She growled in frustration making Kouga sit back quietly. She hated having to explain the mechanism of being a woman in business. No matter how hard you worked or how honest you were, there would always be those who accused you or using feminine whiles to climb up the ladder of success. Unfortunately rumor spread like wildfire and once the suspicion was raised, many a woman's career had been stilted for less.

Inuyasha meanwhile began to let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush as he ranted about the sneaky press and how they would ruin Kagome's good image. All the while Kouga remained remarkably calm, making Kagome anxious.

"How are you not worried?" Kagome asked quietly catching Inuyasha's attention at her poignant question.

"Let's just say I've already started handling it. However, it might be best if you two lay low at least until the release of the chip next month. Then you guys can date and kiss all you want." Kouga stated simply. He smirked at seeing the blush rise on their cheeks.

"Why's that?" Kagome was rewarded with his wolfish grin, which oddly enough eased her nerves a little. While he was calm and calculating, Kouga seemed almost deadly, but when he was his usual self, all of that seemed to slip away into the good friend he had become.

"Because, then Inuyasha will be seen as riding the coattails of your success. When a big business like Taisho becomes buddies with a small company like Shikon after the release of a new product _that_ sparks interest. Actually if we spin this right, we can already sneak in the claim that Taisho might be interested in your product, sparking the interest of other companies even more." As Kouga smiled and took another sip, Kagome felt herself ease until she saw the sour look on Inuyasha's features.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked sparking Kouga's interest.

"Sesshomaru is still very unhappy with you Kagome. He may not be a buyer next week, not unless there is some kind of miracle. If Taisho refuses to buy into your product, others may begin to think Sesshomaru uncovered something faulty, your sales could plummet. We need to win him over now, not by the time of the ball." Inuyasha frowned at the memories of all the takedowns his brother had accomplished on young unsuspecting companies like Kagome's. He didn't know why he had turned such a blind eye then and yet here he was involving himself now more than ever. He was not afraid to go up against his brother and yet he had not really found the courage to do so before. He was becoming quickly invested in Shikon no Tama's success.

"He wouldn't honestly do that, would he? Not over one little fight, right?" Kagome sputtered unable to think someone could be that cruel. Sure she knew Sesshomaru was vicious in the business world, but everything he had done always seemed logical when her professors explained it or when she saw it in the news. Nothing of what she learned compared to what she knew now of him.

"He could, but usually he has a little more honor than that. However, if he feels threatened by your success, he will try to cut your funds from under you. Then he will acquire you and your product at a cheap price. Finally he releases a 'competing' product under a new name with the Taisho stamp and it's a killer. We make money. I never liked it, but that's the way he does his business and I would hate to see that happen to you." Inuyasha meant that sincerely and he reached out putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Sometimes he was crude, but Kagome liked to think of him as one of those hard shelled candies that once you bit into him he is all sweet and gooey underneath. She was absolutely positive that he would hate to hear her analogy of him.

"So what do we do?" She asked slowly, her lips thinning into a slim line as she began to think of all her options. To out maneuver a company like Taisho and a brain like Sesshomaru would be tricky and could land her in more opposition with him than she wanted, but winning him over with kindness seemed just too far fetched.

"Inuyasha, can you…"

"Look man, I may be VP but I can only do so much. If you want to win the dog over then you got to go to the big dog." Kouga's eyes immediately widened as soon as the words left Inuyasha's mouth and Kagome felt like she had missed out on some important message. When Kouga broke out into a feral grin and clapped his friend on the back, Kagome felt anything but relieved. This emotional roller coaster was beginning to take its toll on her and her temper.

"That's perfect!"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, but noticed the grin on Kouga's face had not lessened. Instead it was broader.

"He means that you are going to have to talk to the one man Sesshomaru will listen to, his father." Kouga said simply and watched Kagome go into shock for the second time that night. Her coffee left cold and unforgotten, her hands fiddling under the table, it took a moment for her to register what Kouga was saying.

The Taisho Toga was who they were talking about. Said to be one of the most illustrious businessmen of his time. He went from zero to hero in record time, building a company from nothing. However, Kagome was thrilled with the idea of playing such a risky game. Toga may be willing to help them, but he didn't owe Kagome anything. Kagome was already in his debt as it was after his involvement getting Shippo into school.

Biting her lip in indecision the boys waited watching the wheels turn in her head.

"I don't like this idea and Sesshomaru is sure to be pissed. This is underhanded and you both know it." They both shrugged nonchalantly and Kagome was finally starting to realize just how corrupt the business world was. These sort of tricks had become necessary, but Kagome wasn't too fond of having to use them. Could she not survive on her merit alone?

"Kagome, if you want to ensure the survival of your company you must do this." Kouga said softly, his eyes glinting hard. As her brows furrowed she was quiet a moment.

"Look at least meet the old man. Come over to dinner on Saturday. You can meet him then and decide if you want to involve him. Either way it can't hurt." Inuyasha suggested giving even more for Kagome to fret on. Finally after another long moment where nothing was heard but the quiet murmurs from the groups of people around her in the darkly lit restaurant, she reached a decision.

"Kouga, go ahead and spread the word that I was meeting with Inuyasha due to interest in the product. That should quell a few loose tongues. I will meet with your father this weekend Inuyasha and decide by then whether or not I wish to involve him. Mostly though, I want to thank him for helping Shippo and I." The two men nodded, satisfied with her answer. Inuyasha seemed a little miffed at the thought of being just business partners, but Kagome didn't want to ruin her or his public reputation. For now she needed to lie low and in the public's favor.

Next week was very vital to her company and if she could just reach that point without any mishaps she wanted to believe she could handle anything.


	9. Chapter 9: Camera shy

The week flew by slowly as if it too was weighed heavily by Kagome's mounds of papers. Her papers ebbed and flow like the moon until finally Kagome truly began to believe they were reproducing on their own. Finally Friday came, leaving Kagome a nervous wreck in preparation for her upcoming interview. Kouga tried to soothe her constantly that he would be there. Because it was a recorded interview he could interfere at any time without repercussions. It was his right as her paid publicist after all and Kagome hoped that it was also because he was her friend.

Kagome met Kouga at a small building on the outskirt of the city. They were greeted by a slightly older décor, but one could expect nothing more from a news station. Jakotsu was waiting for her in the reception area, his large suitcase of things hanging by him. He waved at their entrance and shook Kouga's hand before planting a kiss on each of Kagome's cheek.

"Kagome, dearest! I have everything we might need for your premiere on television. Don't even worry about clothes, I remember your size from the last time we met." A little in a daze at being overwhelmed by the exuberant man, Kagome could only nod before turning to the figure of another person who lurked nearby.

"Higurashi-san. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am one of the producers of the show. Please I will take you to a dressing room where you can be prepped for your TV premiere. We want to thank you for choosing our station. It is an honor to work with someone of your caliber." The producer was an average looking man short dark hair and unremarkable dark eyes. He held a clipboard that seemed glued to his arm and a headset that was unnecessary but gave him the air of importance. As he turned his lean figure around with a smile, he titled his head in indication for her to follow.

Kagome followed the man slowly while Jakotsu broke out into conversation.

"You know what I think will look absolutely stunning. I brought a few things with me but I think this red dress will be absolutely eye catching. Not that anyone will be able to take their eyes off you dearest, but now they won't even have a choice." Jakotsu looked at her hair absentmindedly as if deciding something internally. He nodded to himself with a big smile as he took one of her loose curls into his hands.

"Yes, curls! I love it! But not too much, just enough to make you look like a goddess." Humming to himself Kagome only nodded at her friend, knowing he would do whatever he pleased anyways. She was never one for applying hordes of makeup, wearing tight pieces of revealing clothes, or asserting her femininity in any way that wasn't in a classic, refined style. Truly had she her wish she would run around in jeans and t-shirt with no makeup and her hair tied up in a loose bun just to keep stray hairs out of her face. Whatever Jakotsu had in mind would be far beyond her abilities to produce, so instead she left such expertise in the hands of someone far more capable.

Once inside the dressing room they were told Jakotsu had an hour to prep her before they would be ready and Jakotsu nearly squealed as he began to get started opening his large suitcase and preparing all the small boxes and utensils to be used as weapons against the enemy that was her body.

Kouga sat nearby and he coached her through all the questions the producers had sent over for her and her answers. He made sure to remind her of her use of tone. She had to be firm in her answer and not give any leeway to doubt. If doubt formed then her sincerity would be targeted. Not that he particularly worried about the people doubting Kagome's sincerity, but he had been in the publicity business a long time and he knew what would happen if you gave a little, then the public would want more. What you had to do was use it to your advantage.

Less than a quarter of an hour to go, Kagome waited patiently in the dressing room chatting with Jakotsu and Kouga to ease her had rehearsed her answers well over five times and no longer wished to create more anxiety fretting over the inevitable. She instead wanted to focus on a situation other than her current one by inducing her friends into idle conversation. When the knock came she stood, her nervousness getting the best of her.

The producer entered with little flair or concern. He barely looked up over his clipboard before announcing it would be another half hour at least. As Kagome looked at her watch she began to fret. Today was Friday and she always picked up Shippo on Friday. When she told the producer she needed to leave by two to pick up her son, he seemed a little put out but guaranteed she would be out by then. Looking at the clock, Kagome realized she would not have enough time to run back to her office to pick up paperwork and pick up Shippo. Since Shippo was always her first priority she called Sango and told her she wouldn't be back in the afternoon. Sango agreed to pick up some documents for Kagome and make sure her office was locked.

After her call to Sango, all Kagome had left to do was wait. She was not a naturally patient person, so she began to squirm in her chair next to Kouga. Her PR representative smiled at her and proceeded to try and occupy her. He could tell she was nervous and right now she needed to take her mind off of the waiting.

To help time go by faster, Kouga began quizzing her again on her questions and they pretended to be the reporter and the star. It was fun until the time had come and gone when the producer was supposed to come get her. When she told Kouga, looking at her watch with a frown, Kouga decided to go and see what the issue was.

Unable to stay, Bankotsu excused himself, telling Kagome to keep the clothes she had with her. She could return them to him later.

Left alone in the small dressing room, Kagome began to nervously tap her foot in anticipation. She was anxious for Kouga to get back and get this interview done. As she was going through her files to make sure she had everything for the interview, such as a model of the chip and some pictures she heard a loud bang and looked up and about trying to discern where it came from.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Kouga opened the door.

"Kouga! What was that loud noise?" She looked to him, her bright blue eyes a definite contrast to the bright red dress she wore. The dress covered her curves nicely with small sleeves that hung on her shoulders. She had only a simple white pearl necklace on to add to the look. Personally Kagome thought it was too much, but Jakotsu had consoled her on the matter so she let it slide.

"That was thunder. Apparently the station lost electricity in their recording studio, so they were delayed. It's back up though and the producer said we can start making our way to the studio. Do you have everything?" When Kagome nodded he waited for her to get everything together and then was led out of the room and down a number of hallways until they entered the studio where they would do the interview. She could see the reporter already on the makeshift stage, but instead of being introduced the sound technicians grabbed hold of her and began fitting a microphone on her. When they tried to reach near her cleavage she took the small microphone from them, thanking them politely and affixed it herself per their instructions.

"Higurashi-san, I am Jurai Ayeka." The reporter before her was tall and womanly with an elegant figure. She too was wearing a dress, but hers was belted and a rich purple.

"I am sorry about the wait, but once we do the sound checks and video checks we will be ready to begin. Would you like to have seat?" The reporter gestured to the two chairs sitting up on the stage. With a nervous smile to Kouga she followed the woman and took the seat on the left, with her interviewer on the right.

"Don't be nervous. This will be very casual. This is your first time right?" The reporter must have sensed the tension in her body as she sat and readied herself. With a smile though, the reporter put her a little at ease, but one look at the black inky eye that was staring at her, its lens moving within as the cameraman adjusted the focus, made her nerves return. She turned back to the reporter who was reading a signal of her position from the producers.

They came and positioned Kagome accordingly as well so that her body was turned slightly leaving her partly in view of the camera.

"I hate to rush but remember I have to pick up my son from school at four. I need to be out of here by three." The producer smiled and nodded, but Kagome didn't believe he had actually listened to a word. Pouting she was about to tell him again when the word came to get ready.

Everyone grew quiet and Kagome shot a nervous glance at Kagome who grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

She missed the countdown then as she was slightly stunned when the reporter began speaking.

"Welcome to a special segment of _News You Need to Know._ I'm your host Jurai Ayeka and here with me is the new CEO of Shikon no Tama Inc. Here to talk about her new product that will be hitting the market next month.

"We are glad to have you on the show with us today, Higurashi-san." Ayeka turned to Kagome giving a dashing smile and Kagome smiled back meekly. All was quiet on the set and she fought against the urge to look at the camera.

"Thank you for having me." Without giving her time for her anxiety to rise to pick up Ayeka continued.

"You know it was such a surprise to meet you here today. I have heard stories about how young and good looking you are and I am pleasantly surprised to see they are true. Has it been a tough transition for you to become CEO so young?" Ayeka began with her first question, one Kouga and Kagome had rehearsed a few times that day.

"The toughest part was losing my mentor and friend so suddenly. We hope to honor her memory with the release of our new chip." Her words came unbidden and silently she hoped they didn't sound too rehearsed. Kagome smiled feeling a little less anxious especially if she tried to focus on the interviewer and not the two or three cameras moving around somewhere past the lights.

"That is a shame, but as you mentioned your new product is going to be released soon. Tell us a little about that."

"Our researchers, led by a man who chose to remain unnamed, invented a microchip that speeds up the processing speed of large computers and network systems almost twice that of the current speed if not more. We finished our beta testing about a month ago with great reviews, so the time is ripe to release it to the public." Kagome had to keep herself from anticipating the next question by tightening her fingers around each other and smiling.

"I understand you brought one with you to show to us today." Kagome smiled and reached onto a desk near her to collect the small chip barely an inch wide and long to hold up.

"This a model of the chip, one of the ones that went through beta testing. The ones that will hit the market will look very similar to this but with very minor bug fixes that have been done as a result of the beta testing." The reporter looked at it pretending to be impressed and she did a very good job as Kagome set it down back on the table near her.

"That is spectacular and how hard will it be to install?" As Kagome answered question after question she focused less on the bright lights and moving shadows behind them and more on the reporter before her. While the reporter was commenting or saying something of little consequence, Kagome watched her posture remain straight and relaxed, her ankles crossed like a lady and her hands calm.

When the short segment was over, Kagome quickly looked at her watch and gasped in surprise and a little out of irritation. Already ten after three and she was going to be late if she didn't get in traffic immediately.

"Thank you so much for interviewing with us today. We are sorry for the delay…"

"I am really sorry," Kagome cut the reporter off, "I really have to go pick up my son." She waved to the reporter before dashing off.

"Kouga, finish what you need to do and call me tonight for anything important!" Kouga yelled something back at her, but Kagome couldn't hear and instead figured she would ask him later.

As she reached the parking garage, she could hear the sound of heavy rain pouring against the concrete. Surprised the rain was still falling after all this time, she knew she had to make even better time if she was going to reach Shippo in time. It was Friday, after all, and she promised to always be there to pick him up on Friday.

* * *

Shippo waited inside the school as one by one the children were led by the valets with umbrellas drawn into their limos and town cars. Only he and Rin remained, the little girl humming to herself quietly as if she had not a care in the world. On her face was the sweetest smile, but when he asked her about it, she said nothing. Even though she gave a soft smile she still clutched on to Shippo whenever the thunder was particularly loud or the lightning particularly bright.

"Shippo have you called your mother?" Totosai looked down at the boy thoughtfully as he noticed Kagome had not yet come. While the Higurashi woman was not prompt, she had never arrived so late before.

"Her work is closed, so I left a message and she isn't answering her cell." Shippo mumbled as he looked down at his feet. Beside him Rin buried her face in his arm as another crack of thunder shook the earth.

"Is there another you can call?" Totosai asked kindly.

"I tried my grandma but no one picked up either." He shrugged his shoulder as he worried over what had happened to his mother to make her so late. She promised to always be there and he couldn't understand where she was. It was Friday!

"Rin, your father is here." Totosai watched a limo pull up and nodded to Rin to go on ahead. She released her fingers from around Shippo's arm and moved to leave. She had only gone a step when she hesitantly looked back at Shippo. He gave her a smile and waved goodbye to her as she smiled and waved back. Running, Rin jumped ahead of the valet who struggled to keep up with her with his umbrella. She opened the door and Shippo couldn't help but try to lean and see who was in the car. All he got was a glimpse of grey slacks and a white shirt before the door shut with Rin safely inside.

Shippo watched the limo toying with his imagination on just who Rin's father was. Was he a prince or maybe disfigured? It was hard to say, but he noticed that instead of rolling away the limo remained where it was in the storm.

Then the door opened and Rin came running out, her backpack left behind without a thought in the safety of the dry limo. The valet once more caught off guard went rushing to shield her from the rain, but was too late as she made it up the stair to where the awning hung over Shippo and Totosai Sensei. Her hair was wet and dripping, the rain splatters spreading on her usually pristine uniform. Her soaked were drenched and made an unmistakable slurp every time she took a step on the stone floor of the school. She came up apparently unconcerned with her drenched appearance, her ponytail sagging in its ribbon.

"Totosai-sensei, my daddy-sama says Shippo can come with us. We will call his mama and let her know where he is." Rin's excitement could not be contained and Shippo was surprised to see Totosai look up at the limo for a moment. Finally the old principal smiled and turned down to Shippo.

"Normally I would not allow just any parent to take another child home, but Rin's father is trustworthy. The school is closing and we cannot stay open any later. I'm afraid we have no other place for you to go." Shippo looked back at Rin who smiled hopefully.

"Please Shippo! I've never brought a friend home before. Totosai-sensei will also leave a message for your mama so she will know you are safe, right?" Totosai smiled, his eyes going wide.

"That is an excellent suggestion, Rin. I will write on a piece of paper and tape it to the door for your mother. You should still call her and leave her some messages so she knows where you are." Shippo looked from Rin to Totosai unsure of what he should do. Rin, soaking wet, looked at him with pleading eyes. He turned back to the rain and saw it was not about to let up. The dark clouds extended far into the sky past where his vision could see. His mother was never this late. If she was this late then that meant something had happened.

"Do you think your dad will let us wait just for a little bit more?" Shippo asked quietly.

"Sure he will! He knows you wanna wait for your mom. Come on out into the car!" Rin held out her hand and Shippo hesitated only once more before taking her hand.

This time Rin moved a little slower but with a decided skip in her step. This time the valet was waiting for her and Shippo as they moved to the car.

The valet opened the door and both kids stepped in hurriedly to get out of the rain. Shaking head, Shippo shook the water from his hair watching as Rin accepted a towel from an outstretched hand to ring her own hair in.

"Daddy-sama. This is Higurashi Shippo. He wanted to know if it was alright to stay for a little bit to see if his mama comes. You don't mind waiting a little bit do you?" Rin was looking up at the man with her great big pleading eyes and Shippo found himself doing the same. He hid behind the drips off his long auburn hair. His bangs no doubt shielded his eyes in shadow and yet he was at a perfect vantage point to look up and study the father of Rin.

The man seemed tall, even when sitting, his back straight against the back of the chair. His hair was silvery white, but he did not look old. His skin was smooth with a facial structure that was strong. His golden eyes looked down at Rin with a softness that looked natural to him, despite his hard angles.

"We can wait until the school closes. After that it will be best to wait at home before this weather gets any worse." His deep voice made Shippo's eyes widen as he watched the man closely. When the man turned to him, his golden eyes on Shippo, the boy nodded numbly. He turned away from the hard gaze and looked back out the window, faltering in his thoughts when Rin offered the towel to him.

They waited, the minutes passing by slowly. Rin amused herself by telling her father about her day until she got to the end. Then she turned to Shippo and began to gush about her home and the toys she had and what they could do. Shippo listened but as the minutes passed and the valets took off and finally Totosai came out with an umbrella, locking the door behind him, Shippo knew his mother wasn't coming.

However, Rin's father never said anything to move them along. Eventually Shippo looked away from the window meeting his stare.

"I guess we can go." He mumbled. The man nodded, his hair shining in the light from the bar as he knocked on the ceiling signaling to the driver to drive.

Sesshomaru handed Shippo his cell phone and watched as the boy looked at it sadly. With a slow pace he dialed his mother's cell number again, this time leaving a message that he was going to Rin's house and he left the cell number Sesshomaru provided him. Sighing he hung up the phone giving a quiet thank you.

"What should I call you?" Shippo asked quietly as he looked back to catch the school disappearing into the rain. The downpour continued making the roads ahead veiled and shadowed. The drive seemed slow and Shippo guess it must be the care the driver was taking on the wet roads.

"Sesshomaru will be fine. Rin has told me many interesting things about you." The man leaned forward cradling his hands together. His white shirt with his blue and gold tie looked neatly pressed even after a long day of work.

"Sesshomaru? As in Taisho Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked in surprise. Beside him Rin gasped as the man in question rested back against the seat.

"Yes, that is correct." Anxiety suddenly took hold of Shippo as he remembered how angry his mother had been over her meeting with Sesshomaru. Now he would have to explain to her how he ended up being friends with his daughter.

"Is that why Rin can't use your last name?" Rin made a small sound as if warding Shippo from asking that question. Sesshomaru in response thinned his lips.

"It is out of protection for Rin I withheld my last name, not out of shame. I am sure you have had your fair share of reporters, I would not want the same thing for Rin." Shippo wrinkled his brow at the answer knowing that in some ways he could see the man's point. But he had also seen the way Rin was teased at school and how she had trouble making friends. If any of the guys knew she was Taisho's daughter then they wouldn't dare mess with her.

"My mama says you can handle anything as long as you have family and friends to support you." The man's lips thinned even more as his golden eyes bore into Shippo's. He seemed to consider the boy's words which Shippo thought was gallant of him.

"You and Rin should decide what you wish for dinner. Rin will be able to tell you what we have at home." His obvious redirection from the previous conversation was lost on Shipp as Rin's eyes widened and the brown glittered sweetly in the light looking almost like her adoptive father's gold.

"Are you making dinner, daddy-sama?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes, no restaurant will deliver in this weather." Clapping her hands together Shippo did not miss the small smile that played on Sesshomaru's lips as she cheered.

"Shippo, we have so much you can eat, Jaken will help make dinner too, but his food is not as good as daddy-sama's. Oh! And I can help you with your homework. I know Kikyo-sensei said you needed extra help. My daddy-sama is really smart and he will help you with your homework too. Won't you daddy-sama?" Rin looked to Sesshomaru eagerly who nodded his head in return.

Suddenly the pounding of the rain stopped and Shippo turned to the window to see that the car had entered a parking garage. Beside him Rin was already readying her things to go inside. Shippo grabbed his backpack too and waited until a small balding man with large eyes opened the door. He had thin lips and seemed to have sweat embedded on his upper lip. He seemed a nervous creature his eyes darting about until they settled on Shippo for a moment.

Sesshomaru waited for Rin and Shippo to step out before he stood up as well. Shippo watched realizing his assumptions had been right. The man _was_ tall.

Rin grabbed hold of Shippo's hand and led him forward towards a door which Sesshomaru promptly unlocked with a key. Inside was a simple hallway with an elevator at the end. The lights flickered with the rain tumbling down hard on the power lines, but somehow remained strong. Sesshomaru waited for a moment for the lights to stabilize before proceeding to the elevator.

The elevator opened as if it had been expecting him and the two children and short retainer filtered into the spacious cavern. Pushing the button at the top Sesshomaru waited patiently for the elevator doors to close and ascend to the top floor, the penthouse suite.

"Daddy-sama, can I show Shippo my room?" Sesshomaru nodded at Rin's request, his eyes widening at her resounding squeal that filled the elevator.

With a ding the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened to reveal an elegant door. Again stepping forward with his briefcase in hand, Sesshomaru took out a different key and opened the door. He stepped inside and turned on the lights.

Shippo's eyes widened as he saw the apartment with a large kitchen to the side. The living room in front of them contained a massive television and modern furniture with wall to wall windows on the opposite side of the living space. A door to the side of the large TV led to another room while past the kitchen on the left was a small hall with a number of visible doors as well.

"Come on, Shippo! Let me show you around." Rin yanked Shippo forward and threw her backpack down on the couch urging Shippo to do the same. Twirling around in the living room she spread her arms out.

"This is the living room and behind you is the kitchen." She gave Shippo just a chance to look around before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door on the side of the television.

They entered into a master bedroom suite with an elevated bed large enough for an entire family. On the other wall to his left was another flat screen television mounted on the wall. To the right was where the door to the bathroom was with etched doors that allowed the light through. As with the living room this room also contained floor to ceiling windows that allowed a view of the city and the pouring rain. Shippo jumped at the sudden lightning that cracked nearby.

"This is Daddy-sama's bedroom and over here is the bathroom. He has a Jacuzzi tub that he lets me take bubble baths in sometimes." Shippo followed Rin into the bathroom to see a large bathtub fit into the corner that could easily sit two adults. To the side were marbled counters with two sinks and a walk in shower. Rin also gave him a glimpse of the walk-in closet which seemed sparsely occupied except for suits and other clothes. The clothes themselves were organized by color and all seemed perfectly pressed and neat.

It seemed almost as if nobody lived in the room, based on the near perfection everything was kept at.

"This way. I'm going to show you the other rooms too." Shippo was once more yanked backwards to the open living room, where the bald man was struggling to close the large drapes so the rain wouldn't disturb the children.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen, his tie pulled away from his neck and his sleeves rolled up to his wrists as he steadily prepared a simple dinner.

Rin led Shippo to the small hallways and quickly went through the two guest rooms which were in perfectly prim condition. The two rooms each contained their own bathroom with a regular sized tub, a sink, and a toilet. Finally they arrived at Rin's room, evident by the colored letters on her door that spelled her name and decorated with printed flowers.

"This is my room!" She opened the door and turned on the light to a room with orange walls. Ceiling to floor windows were once more present but white curtains had been pulled across the windows to block out the sight of the rain. A scatter of toys lay everywhere with a small table to the side littered with colors and paper. Most of the paper contained flowers, some of the best art taped to the wall for all to see.

This room was the only one that seemed remotely lived in. The bed however was made and Shippo guessed a servant must do it for them.

"It's really girly." Shippo scrunched up his face a little as Rin giggled.

"Duh, silly. I'm a girl."

"Rin, come do your homework!" Sesshomaru's voice carried through the walls making Rin frown. Sighing she once more grabbed Shippo's hand and led him back to the living room and a long dining room table.

"Rin do we have to do homework now? We have all weekend." He whispered this hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't hear him. He might not know the man personally but he did not look like the type to be second guessed.

Rin brought her backpack and Shippo to the table blinking at Shippo in confusion.

"Daddy-sama says I should do my homework first, that way I can enjoy the whole weekend without having to worry." Shippo groaned as she began to pull her notebook out of her neatly organized backpack. Looking at his he grumbled as he unzipped it and stared at the mess of papers and assignments stuffed into his backpack. His mother hated his messy backpack, but he just didn't care.

"I don't wanna do my homework." Shippo mumbled to himself as he stared at the mess of papers. Rin stopped sharpening her pencil to look at Shippo strangely.

"Shippo, my daddy doesn't like it when you don't do what he says." Shippo dropped his chin on to the table avoiding eye contact with Rin. The truth was he hated doing the homework from this new school. He couldn't do it without help and even with Kagome helping him, it still took over an hour. His mom was often so tired their meals were so simple it sometimes consisted of just a sandwich if even that.

The last thing he wanted was for his new friend and her dad to see how much he struggled.

"Why aren't you doing your homework, Shippo?" Shippo jumped, startled from his thoughts to find himself staring at Sesshomaru's stern golden gaze. His tone was one that meant he was not going to take any nonsense and hurriedly Shippo looked to Rin to see her staring back at him worriedly.

"I…uh…I…just…" He looked to Rin pleading with his eyes to help him. She bit her lip as she looked up to the imposing figure of her father who began to furrow his brows in displeasure.

"When you finish your homework, you can play with Rin." He stated this firmly, making Shippo look down at his hands as they fumbled together.

"I can't do my homework." He mumbled under his breath. His cheeks were reddening in embarrassment as he struggled with what he would tell Rin's dad. The man stood over him for a while as if waiting for further explanation. When Shippo offered none, Sesshomaru pulled up a chair.

"Why not?" His tone had become considerably softer with still some edge to it that meant he wanted an answer. To the side of Sesshomaru Rin watched, ready to jump in if she needed to. However she also had her pencil still clutched in her fingers so she could look busy if he turned to her.

"Because it's hard." Shippo finally murmured.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied as he looked to Rin and back to Shippo.

"Rin told me you were new. Were you not learning any of this material at your old school?" Shippo promptly shook his head and Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I see. Well you should still try. Rin and I are here to help you. Let me go check on the food and then I will be back." As Sesshomaru left, Shippo began to dig through his backpack a little embarrassed that it was so messy now.

He pulled out a few papers and finally found the one Rin was working on. He got out his dull pencil and stared at the first question already overwhelmed. He skipped to the next one and stared at that one blankly as well. It was a tough battle to fight the tears that threatened to crawl on his cheeks, but he bit them back determined to try and appear as grown-up as he could.

As Rin watched him she smiled and bent over. Pointing to question one she opened her mouth to speak.

"The answer to this one is…"

"Rin, he must figure out the answer on his own or he will never learn. You two can compare answers after all your homework is done." Rin sat back immediately with her brown eyes wide. It was obvious that she was rarely reprimanded by the shock on her features. However, she was smart enough to know her father's temperament and decided to focus on her own work passing only a sidelong apologetic glance to her friend. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment now too. Sesshomaru stepped forward and seated himself next to Shippo to look over the worksheet that was slightly crumpled.

"Do you not know the answer?" Shippo shook his head slowly. With a sigh Sesshomaru instructed him to get out his school book and look up how to do the problem. None of this was any different than what his mother had done with him, but Sesshomaru walked him through the steps of the problem helping him and guiding him.

It still took a while but not nearly as long as it normally took with Kagome who would be frustrated by now. Sesshomaru seemed far more familiar with the school's curriculum and at time paused to check in on Rin's progress. He would point to a problem of hers and ask her to readdress it. When she did she would find her mistakes and seek to remedy them under his watchful gaze. By the time both children were finished the food was ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I know I am not replying to them, but I am reading them! The plot thickens! Sorry for the late postings. I will try to be better. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Anything that can go wrong

Kagome had been having a hell of a time. The rain poured down like a giant's tears smashing against her windshield and making the road ahead invisible. She had gotten on the highway only to end up stuck in traffic that had her in one spot for an hour. To top it all off she had left her cell phone at her office so she had no way to get a hold of someone else to pick up Shippo.

She prayed silently that Shippo had called her mother and that he had been picked up by now.

When she finally got out of traffic and to the school she found the lot vacant. The security guard's house too was vacant which meant the school had been closed for some time.

The message that had been waiting for her had been hit with a strong gust of wind knocking it down onto the wet street. Kagome didn't even notice the disintagrating paper floating down into the drain as she looked into the guard house to find it empty.

Frustrated Kagome turned her car back in the opposite direction to her mother's which was across town. When she finally got there the rain soaked through her clothes as she ran up the old stone stairway to the shrine. She had taken off the heels Jakotsu had loaned her, mourning their demise for only a moment as she walked in her bare feet hopping around puddles gathering in the old stone stairs.

Her knocks were fierce against the door as she calmed herself that Shippo was fine and home with her mother. Cursing her luck and everything else Kagome waited until her mother opened the door, surprise evident on her features.

Her mother's look made her stomach drop. If Shippo were here then she should have been expecting her, so why was she surprised?

"Kagome? What are you doing? Get in out of the rain. Where's Shippo?" Her worst fears confirmed Kagome felt her body go numb with shock. The rain had infiltrated its way to her skin also causing a draft of chills to run through her.

"He's not here? I was stuck in traffic and I left my cell phone at work. I thought he called you to come get him." Her mother's eyes went wide too as she turned towards the phone.

"Souta is on a school trip and I just got back from the doctor's with your grandfather. I'm afraid the storm kept us from getting home early." Both women ran to the phone watching in relief as the red light blinked with the signal that a message had been left.

The first message was some man who was asking about the shrine, her mother hastily skipped it saying she would review it later. The second message was from Shippo as well as a third all asking for his grandma to pick him up since he didn't know where his mother was. When no other message played, Kagome felt her blood run cold.

"Let me call my cell to listen to my messages. Perhaps he left something on there." She called hastily listening to a message from Kouga about the interview and then two messages from Shippo who had been waiting at the school. The last message was from a number Kagome didn't recognize. However, when Shippo's voice came on she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey mama, I don't know where you are but the principal said I couldn't stay any longer. I tried calling grandma, but no one picked up. My friend, Rin, said her dad will take me to their house. His cell number is…" Hurriedly Kagome fetched a piece of paper and wrote down the number thanking the Kami above that her son was safe.

"Thank Kami, he's at a friend's house. Let me just give them a call and I will go pick him up." Taking a few deep breaths, Kagome dialed the number and waited for an answer.

* * *

Jaken had just set the table as Sesshomaru and Shippo were finishing his homework. Rin had finished a little earlier but had nevertheless stayed by Shippo to help too. Together they were comparing answers and Shippo for once had a smile on his face as he saw all the answers that were matching with Rin's.

Sesshomaru felt the phone on his belt begin to ring and he looked at the screen seeing an unregistered number. He knew not just anyone had access to his personal line and that it was probably Shippo's mother. He grimaced at the thought of meeting with that woman again, but decided to deal with it. If it meant that Rin had a friend he would be cordial.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Higurashi Kagome, Shippo's mom. I understand he is at your place. Thank you so much for taking care of him, I was stuck in traffic and left my cell… Anyways, I was wondering if I could have the directions to come pick him up." Her loquacious manner of speaking made him raise a brow. However, when she quieted he calmly gave her directions to his apartment, instructing her that someone would be waiting for her when she arrived.

She thanked him again politely before saying goodbye and hanging up. As Sesshomaru looked at his phone he wondered if the woman had any idea whom she had just spoken to. He guessed not as she did not sound surprised. However, she had not asked for his name.

His assumptions of her when he had first met her seemed accurate. She was still just as forgetful as she had been before, a trait that was unreliable in a business partner.

"Was that mama?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Yes she will be here in about twenty minutes. Pack up your things and be ready to leave." Rin gave a dejected look suddenly as Shippo brightened and began to put his things away. His backpack seemed a little more organized now that Sesshomaru had nearly had to empty the thing in order to help him with his homework. No wonder the child struggled in school. Without organization and good studying skills he would need a lot more help.

"Oh, I was hoping you could stay for dinner and then we could play in my room." Rin became quiet and Sesshomaru honestly felt a tug at his heart at seeing her so upset. She had literally glowed when he had allowed Shippo to come over from school and he realized how much of the mundane she missed due to his privacy.

"Rin why don't you take him to play for a little while right now. Dinner can wait." Rin immediately changed attitudes yelping out of joy. Before Shippo could agree, she had dragged him back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Sesshomaru watched, his eyes widening before turning to Jaken.

"In fifteen minutes you are to go down to the garage. A Higurashi Kagome will be arriving shortly. You are to bring her up here to retrieve her son." The older man nodded and began his plethora of praises for his master as Sesshomaru walked off to his room. He took of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little to provide more comfort. Then he went to wash his face in preparation for dealing with the woman who had irked him since he first met her.

* * *

Kagome looked down at the paper and pulled up to the apartment building with the specified name. She had followed the directions exactly making her way through flooding roads and stalled vehicles. She prayed through every puddle that her car would not stall as the rain continued to pour.

Her red dress from earlier was still soaked having only enough time to grab a towel to sit on during the drive. Her towel too had soaked through as well and she was shivering from the cold. She didn't even want to think of the dry cleaning bill for the dress, but she figured when she got home she could change into whatever. Thoughts of a warm bath and warm clothes circled her head as she imagined how scared Shippo must be.

As she pulled into the parking garage of the apartments, she followed the directions to a small inlet where a short bald man was standing. Guessing she was in the right place she stopped her car and crawled out to greet him.

"Higurashi?' The man grumbled under his breath. He looked upset to have been waiting so long and Kagome felt bad for her delay.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the delay, some of the roads are flooded." The man snorted and led her into a door that looked normal on the outside. However once he opened it, the passage led into a small foyer with a single elevator at the end. The short man pulled out a key and opened the elevator beckoning her to follow.

"It was really kind of you to pick up my son. I was so worried…"

"Give your thanks to the master. I am but a lowly servant." Frowning Kagome shut her mouth as she scrutinized the old man. The man had sounded cordial but curt over the phone, but the way his servant was acting made Kagome think that this man believed himself all important. Grinding her teeth she threw away her thoughts as she remembered that he had done a great favor for her in picking up Shippo.

The elevator dinged and Kagome had enough time to see that they had reached the top floor. The elevator opened into a small hall with a single door. Again the bald man produced a key, opening the door after a moment.

The door opened and he side stepped to allow Kagome through.

For a moment Kagome was stunned at the grandeur of the apartment. It was nothing like Kaede's and had a very distinct manly and modern décor. The furniture was all a dark leather upholstered brand with high end glass tables and furniture accents. Only the traditional artwork of past eras lined the walls bringing the apartment into an unusual balance of new and old.

The large flat screen television that was mounted to the wall was on, playing the news. Delicious aromas filled her nostrils as she looked to the side to see a meal cooked, but not yet laid out on the table. She instantly regretted upsetting their dinner time, having had no time to even think about food during her long night.

The bald man had gone to the door to the right of the living space and knocked. He cleared his throat as if what he had to say was of the utmost importance.

"Master, the Higurashi woman has finally arrived." The man instantly left to a hall with some rooms to the left and knocked on a door. From the distance Kagome could make out a bright room and a little girl who answered the door.

Kagome was about to call for Shippo, guessing that he was playing when the door the old man had knocked on opened.

Her eyes went wide as she saw a very distinct figure of Taisho Sesshomaru step forward. Unlike their previous encounters he seemed far more relaxed in his natural environment. His tie and suit jacket had been discarded leaving the top button of his collar open. The sleeves of his shirt were wrinkled and he was missing his shoes, preferring to walk around in slippers.

Looking down Kagome realized she had neglected to take off her shoes and hurriedly slipped them off. Too late did she notice the puddle of water that had begun to form beneath her from her dripping clothes.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. I didn't mean to interrupt, I was looking for my son…" She bowed low, hating the way her face boiled with embarrassment. Her once curled hair dripped over in front of her hopefully hiding her shame.

"Mama!" Her babbling was interrupted as Shippo came bounding out from the bright room with his backpack in hand. A little girl followed after, her cheeks rosy from smiling. Shippo ran to hug her immediately stepping back after he felt her damp skin.

"You're all wet!" He exclaimed looking at his hands as he rubbed off the water. Kagome gave a nervous laugh as Sesshomaru stood behind Rin who was barely a yard away.

"Ya, it's really coming down out there. Some of the roads were flooded, but I managed to get here. Do you have everything Shippo?" Kagome helped take hold of his backpack as he continued to stare at her.

"Thank you so much for picking him up. Believe me when I say that this doesn't happen ever. Today was just a really bad day for me." Kagome tried to laugh it off as her nails dug into Shippo's shoulders. Her anxiety heightened she didn't notice Shippo try to squirm his way out from her grip.

"You seem to have a lot of bad days, Higurashi." Sesshomaru responded coolly, getting more and more annoyed at every second the woman remained.

Kagome immediately became serious at Sesshomaru's jibe. Her eyes locked on the business tycoon. She missed the look Rin and Shippo passed to each other as they slipped away towards the living room.

"Look I'm only human. It's not like I want this stuff to happen to me. It just does. That's life for ya." She retorted.

"When something reoccurs there is often a source to be blamed. In this case I would recommend organizing your life." Kagome took a deep breath feeling her temper rise. Had she not been shivering from her wet clothes she would have felt hot to the touch. Instead she looked sharply at Shippo who had been backtracking to Rin's room to get in some more play time.

"I may not be perfect, but I get by with what I have. So don't you dare criticize me. Come on Shippo, let's go find somewhere where people have a lot more manners and compassion." Shippo's heart sunk realizing his fears were true. His mom was not going to get along with Rin's dad which meant that she couldn't be his friend.

"Mama! Don't be mad, Rin's dad was nice to me. He helped me with my homework." That made Kagome stop in her tracks. Every night was like a fight with Shippo to do his homework. She was often so exhausted after fighting and then struggling with him that she went to bed late and slept poorly. His teacher had only been able to offer tutoring after school for a little bit which didn't seem to help enough.

Staring down at Shippo she turned to make eye contact with Sesshomaru again. She was about to say something when she heard the news alarm go off.

Together as one, everyone turned to the television and made their way to view it better.

"Let me repeat. A typhoon alert is in effect. Citizens are instructed to stay indoors or risk injury to themselves and others who attempt to venture outside. I repeat…"

Kagome dropped on to the couch hardly noticing when her wet clothes slapped against the leather cushions. Her head dropped into her hands as she moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Daddy-sama. Shippo and Higurashi-san can't go outside in the typhoon. They could get hurt!" Rin buried her face into Sesshomaru's pant leg hiding her tears from him. He regarded her for a moment or two before sighing. Turning to Kagome and Shippo he tried to bite back the words he was going to say.

"You are welcome to stay here until the storm lifts. I will have Jaken bring you some clothes and show you to the guest room. Dinner will be served in ten minutes." Kagome looked up startled as the small bald man scuttled to her side, tsking at the way she had drenched the couch.

"Oh no, that's alright. We'll just find somewhere else to stay. I couldn't possibly stay here." What she meant to say was she couldn't possibly stand to stay there. Being stuck with Sesshomaru for a whole night was too much.

"I'm afraid I will have to insist. It would cause Rin to worry if I allowed you to leave when there is a possible typhoon. Rin help Higurashi-san to her room and find her something to wear." The little girl nodded wiping away her tears as she went to grab Kagome's hand.

Kagome numbly allowed herself to be led to the small hallway to the left of the living space. However they did not go towards Rin's bright room but instead went in through another door. Rin opened it revealing a room with soft colors, a simple bed, and dresser. It was probably the most feminine place in the apartment. Rin went in to a door on the opposite side of the room where Kagome could see a bathroom. She pulled out a towel and handed it to Kagome.

"I'll go see if I can find any clothes. For now just put them on the floor and I'll make sure Jaken washes them." She smiled happily as she hummed to herself and left the room. For a moment Kagome stood dumbfounded staring at the door she left from and then went to look around the room. Another flat screen hang against the wall, this one far smaller than the one in the living room.

She turned it on as she began to wrap the towel around her hair. Making her way to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and blushed as she saw the outline of her bra clearly visible through the dress she had been wearing. Smacking her face into the towel she took deep even breaths to calm down her beating heart.

A knock sounded on the door and she jumped up sprinting to the door that led into her room and opened it slowly just a crack.

Rin was smiling up at her with some clothes folded.

"Rin found some clothes. These should fit you." She handed them to Kagome who nodded and smiled. As Kagome closed the door behind Rin she stared at the clothes recognizing a t-shirt and a pair of dark boxers. Her face flushed as she realized they must be Sesshomaru's clothes and sat down to think about what she should do.

As she kept shivering in her wet clothes she realized there was no other alternative and so slowly changed out of her wet clothes which she hung on the shower to dry. She stripped down naked and put on the boxer shorts and the t-shirt over it. Her hair was beginning to frizz and looked a complete mess.

Luckily she had a hair tie in her purse and so quickly she retrieved it and locked her damp curls in a ponytail to tame it a little.

She looked at herself in the mirror feeling the softness of the shirt and feeling embarrassed that she had to wear her competitor's underwear.

Fully humiliated she decided there was nothing to be done about it. She could stay and sulk about her problems or face them. Deciding on the latter she took a deep breath before leaving the sanctuary of her room.

She looked hastily outside the door and when finding no one she ventured out in the living room.

There she heard voices and as she turned saw everyone waiting for her at the dinner table.

Sesshomaru was the first to look up his eyes widening in surprise at her attire. Shippo and Rin turned next, smiling innocently.

"Mama, come sit, we're waiting for you!" Kagome walked quickly over and sat in the available chair. She did this more to cover up her indecent clothing than anything. Her arms curled in front of her as she tried to give herself the support a dry bra would have.

"Thank you for the dinner and the clothes." She whispered in a squeak. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment until he finally nodded and reached for some food to put on Rin's plate. Kagome mirrored his actions asking Shippo softly what he wanted to eat. He pointed at a few things taking Rin's advice on more than one item.

"It seems I owe you more thanks this evening. Shippo told me you helped him with his homework. You don't know how frustrating it is at home to do it." Kagome began gathering some food for her own plate picking a little of everything so she wouldn't seem rude.

"I'm sure his public school is certainly not of the caliber Tokyo prep is. So it is understandable that he is struggling to catch up. Despite that Kikyo-sensei is a strict teacher. Rin sometimes has difficulty as well." At first Kagome had been a little taken aback at how he had nearly chided her on her choice of public education however he had somehow remediated it. At a loss of words Kagome filled her mouth with food so she would not have to respond.

Shippo watched curiously as Rin looked at her father with sharp eyes. Her lips in a frown she made sure she caught his gaze. He stared at her for a moment longer before finally giving in to whatever mental tortures she had put him under.

"Are you enjoying the food, Higurashi-san?" Catching her attention, Kagome had to wait until she swallowed the food in her mouth before she could respond.

"Yes, it's really good. You made it?" He nodded and the dinner was once more silent. Normally Sesshomaru and Rin ate together and she rattled on about her day with hardly any instigation from him. However, Rin was quiet on this occasion too. A roar of thunder interrupted their dinner, Rin whimpering and turning closer to her father. Sesshomaru allowed her to curl up next to him before she finally peaked out from under his arms.

Shippo too seemed obviously shaken but he did not want to seem like a baby and so instead of running to Kagome he sat in his chair. Kagome noticed how stiff he was and she put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Daddy I'm scared. What if the typhoon gets me?" Sesshomaru urged her to finish eating as she hesitantly went back to her spot.

"The storm will not get you in here." He said softly, his voice so uncharacteristic from al the other timbres that had been addressed towards Kagome.

The dinner was finished mostly in silence when everyone had eaten all they needed. None of them were truly full as Rin and Shippo were still uneasy with the storm. Instead they finished what they could and asked to be excused.

As they left Sesshomaru stood and picked up the plates, Kagome watching him curiously as she finished the last of what was on her plate.

"Here let me wash the dishes. You already spent your time cooking." She started collecting dishes before he could respond and he eyed her dangerously.

"Check on the children." The softness was gone from his voice, his cruel baritone returning with a sharp resonance. She frowned at his command, but as a guest she wasn't going to quarrel with him. So walking towards Rin's room she knocked and waited to enter.

Shippo and Rin had pulled out her dolls and Shippo was trying really hard to seem interested.

"Higurashi-san, Shippo won't play with me." Rin pointed and looked upset as Shippo frowned.

"Well I don't know if he wants to play dolls, maybe there is something else you two can play that you both like. What about hide and seek?" Kagome suggested. Although Rin seemed a little put out at the idea of not playing with her dolls she grew excited as Shippo did. It was rare that she was able to play with other children and so she was not going to waste the opportunity. Besides, Shippo's mom seemed so friendly.

"Okay Shippo, you count and Rin and I will hide." As Shippo turned he began to count and Kagome led Rin out by the hand. Once they were outside of Rin's room they parted ways with Kagome going to hide behind the large curtains against the windows.

Within a few minutes she was discovered after Rin had been found hiding behind a door. She scooped Shippo up in her arms and dropped him on to the couch.

As Sesshomaru finished washing the dishes he looked on at Rin and Shippo. Once Shippo was laughing too hard from tickling she grabbed Rin up and did the same thing to her. He was shocked to see Rin get along with the woman so quickly and a part of him wondered if this was what having a real family would be like. When his eyes went back to the Higurashi woman he mentally sighed thinking she was the only thing wrong with the picture.

Right as he was about to bring order back to the house, the lights began to flicker and went out causing Rin to scream and latch on to Kagome. Shippo moved closer to his mother as Sesshomaru fetched a flashlight.

As he walked over to the two kids and the woman on the couch he saw her gently hushing Rin and stroking her hair. Together the two of them could easily be mistaken for mother and child with their dark hair and fair skin.

Sitting on the other side of Shippo, Sesshomaru tried to bring logic back into the house.

"The storm probably made the lights go out. We will wait a little while and see if they go back on. If not I have a generator that we can use to turn on a light, a fan, and the news. It should keep the refrigerator cool but it doesn't have enough power to light the whole apartment for too long so we will need to conserve energy." He said this sternly, but Kagome appreciated the calm in his voice. When the adults were calm, the children usually calmed too.

"Will it be dark forever?" Rin whimpered against Kagome's chest as the woman hushed her even more.

"No Rin. The sun always comes out. Remember that." Kagome spoke softly and her eyes looked up to meet Sesshomaru's for a second before they darted back down to the kids.

"I know! How about we pretend we are camping. We can make a bed and fort in the living room, if that's alright with your dad that is?" Kagome looked up questioning Sesshomaru, fearful to meet his gaze. His eyes were hard for a moment before Rin leaped into his arms and he was enveloped in warmth.

"Can we please daddy-sama? We've never made a fort before. Maybe it will keep us safe from the typhoon." Kagome looked surprised at Rin's use of an honorific for his name and immediately narrowed her eyes in judgment. He seemed to notice her surprise and he sighed, more out of annoyance than anything.

Rin was pushing his buttons tonight but he knew if he denied her this time she would be sad. It was true that she had never had a friend over and to have one her age and adult who was almost as childlike as she was a dream come true. He would indulge her this once if it kept her from being scared all night.

"Very well." He relented.

"Yes!" Rin shouted as she jumped down from the couch.

"C'mon Shippo, we will go get the extra sheets and covers to make the fort. And pillows! Lots of pillows!" Grabbing the boy's hand, Rin went traipsing through the house. She returned a second later to borrow Sesshomaru's flashlight.

As soon as she was gone, Sesshomaru and Kagome were left alone until he made the excuse to go turn on the generator.

"Taisho-sama. I promise to clean up the mess before I go." When Kagome called to him he stopped dead in his tracks refusing to turn back around.

"Hn." Since she couldn't see his head nod in the dark she had to believe that was a yes. He left the apartment to go into a closet out in the foyer of his suite. With a key he was able to wade through the dark, his eyes adjusting easily.

With a few buttons the generator whirred to life and he was able to turn on a light to see that there was plenty of fuel in a few containers nearby in case they ran out. Turning off the light he went back into the apartment and began turning off unnecessary lights. The only one he left on was the living room light and the refrigerator to keep the food stored cold.

As he made his way back to the living room he could hear the children chattering off in the distance. Rin must be really excited to be speaking so quickly and with such enthusiasm.

"Rin is very sweet. Shippo said she is adopted as well. How long have you two been together?" Kagome hated silence and she wanted more than anything to try and resolve things between her and the Taisho gentleman. Learning he even had a kid was surprise enough as she thought him to be too cold and unloving, but seeing his brief interaction with Rin she could tell the girl was not spoiled but definitely doted upon.

"Five years." Sesshomaru responded curtly. Kagome bit her lip as she felt her temper rise but she tried to keep her cool. If she didn't allow him to bother her then he wouldn't. She hoped?

"Shippo and I have been together only two years." Kagome responded quietly. She wanted to know more about him if only to understand her better, but in the end they were competitors.

"Here we brought lots of blankets and pillows. Higurashi-san, can you help us set up the fort? What else do we need?" Kagome was happy from the distraction as Shippo and Rin came stumbling towards them carrying mountains of sheets and covers.

"Rin, call me Kagome. Here let's see if we can get some chairs. We will need something heavy to put on them to keep the blankets up. Lay those down on the floor." She began instructing them in a sweet voice that for once Sesshomaru did not find distasteful. As he watched her move he could see Rin was excited, practically glowing with happiness.


	11. Chapter 11: Visiting hours are over

It was nearing bedtime but the children were still a bundle of energy. Sesshomaru had managed to change into some pajama pants feeling it would be inappropriate to wear anything shorter. However as he looked at his scars he knew he very well couldn't let the Higurashi woman see them. So instead of a typical t-shirt he would have worn to bed he wore a sweater over it, despite the heat inside the apartment.

He came back out and saw Kagome fixing the top of their fort which had come undone a little. Inside two mischievous children giggled to each other.

"I really like your mama, Shippo. She's really nice." Rin lowered her voice to a whisper so Kagome wouldn't hear her.

"Your dad doesn't seem that bad." Shippo offered not quite sure what else to say on the matter.

"He's really nice once he likes someone." Rin was a little upset that her dad had been so rude earlier, but she knew him better than anyone else and she knew he had a good heart.

"I like having you over, Shippo. It's almost like I can pretend we are all one big family and you are my brother. Wouldn't that be cool if your mama and my daddy got married?" Rin giggled to herself as she began to imagine it but Shippo wasn't so sure. The idea was cool, but it was also impractical. Although the two adults were being cordial at the moment, he could tell they were not happy having to be near each other.

"Rin, I don't think our parents like each other." Shippo said slowly, making his friend frown. She could see it too, but she hated to believe it. Both of them were being silly.

"I know they don't like each other now, but maybe one day they will. They just have to get to know each other." Both of the kids were quiet for a moment as they contemplated what it would be like to be a family.

"Rin, it is time for bed." Rin heard her father's baritone voice as she crawled out of the fort. Instantly there was a crack of thunder and both kids started to shake.

"Please daddy-sama, don't make me sleep in my room by myself. I'll get scared." For the millionth time that night, Sesshomaru found his heart breaking. As Shippo went to his mother he hugged her and Sesshomaru watched her tenderly run her fingers through his wavy auburn hair.

"They could always sleep out here in the fort together. I could take the couch and watch them." Kagome offered quietly not wanting to seem as if she was imposing.

"Really? Please Daddy-sama can I stay with Kagome and Shippo tonight?" Now Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He could see Rin was becoming attached quickly and he was not at all pleased with the proposed outcomes his mind was suggesting.

"No Rin."

She immediately ran and latched on to him and he could see the tears hugging the corner of her eyes.

"Then can I stay with you tonight? Please?" Another unfavorable alternative had presented itself and Sesshomaru was not looking forward to Rin staying with him all night. When she did she often tossed and turned keeping him up all night. She even on occasion landed some sizeable kicks into his slumbering body making him tired and sore the following day. There was also the unpleasant bruises he endured and hid from her observant eyes.

After a moment's decision he sighed and sat down on the couch a fair enough distance from Kagome who was watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You may stay with Shippo tonight here in the living room, but Rin I don't want to hear you begging for anything else tonight. I know the storm has upset you, but you have to learn to be brave." Rin sniffled and nodded before looping her arms around his neck. She thanked him with a quick kiss to his cheek before she resumed playing with Shippo for a little longer.

By the time the two of them were asleep, Kagome crept up to look inside the fort smiling at how they had each rolled up into their blankets.

She tenderly touched each of them and wished them goodnight before resuming her spot on the couch.

Feeling the need for a drink if he was going to get through the rest of the night with the woman alone, Sesshomaru picked a red wine and brought two glasses over. Although he truly did not want to offer her any, he decided he would play the good host as he should.

She took the glass he offered, thanking him quietly before taking a sip. So they sat there in silence and he could tell it bothered her to be so quiet when there was an opportunity for conversation.

"Does Rin not have very many friends over?" Kagome decided on a neutral topic to see if he would open up more. Although she didn't like the man, she couldn't help but feel there was more to him by the way he interacted with his daughter.

"No one knows that I have adopted Rin and I would like to keep it that way for her protection. Thus, she has never had any friends over." Kagome looked at him wide-eyed but bit her lip from retorting about how silly that sounded. If she wanted to stay on the man's good side questioning his parenting methods was not the way to go.

"I promise I won't tell then. I hope however that you will consider Shippo as a future playmate for Rin, either here or in my house. Shippo has been having difficulty adjusting to the new school and having a friend has made the transition easier. They seem to get along really well too." Kagome took another sip of her wine thanking the Kami for the small little favors in life. She had been aching for a glass of alcohol all night to ease her nerves.

"Rin has seemed happier since she made friends with your son." Sesshomaru admitted, taking a sip of the dark liquor. He swirled it in his mouth enjoying the rich bold flavor of an aged wine, before swallowing. Kagome smiled at him for the first time that night and he found himself caught off guard by the sincerity of it.

"I am not going to expect our business relationship to change because of this, but I would still like you to consider becoming a buyer for our new chip." Her politeness etched at him, making him grow more annoyed at her presence.

"Are you asking or begging?" He retorted causing Kagome's eyes to flash. She had to take a few even breaths before she began again. She had to remember to show no fear around this man or he would use it against her.

"I'm asking. I don't know why you are so disinclined to like me." He could sense her temper rising and was intrigued at watching her try to contain it.

"You waste my time, yell at me, and barge your way into my life. Yet you wonder why I dislike you?" He interrupted her smoothly and she sat back thinning her lips as she spoke.

"You can't always have control over every part of your life. Sometimes things have a way of butting in. Try going with the flow sometime, it will make both you and Rin happier." She took another sip feeling the liquid burn as it went down her throat.

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to raise my daughter?" Sesshomaru fumed.

"Shippo tells me she is not allowed to use her family name in school. The kids ostracize her and pick on her. He said he was her first friend. Maybe you can live your life privately, but have you ever thought that maybe she is missing out on her childhood?" Kagome turned to him, her blue eyes catching in the dim light and he found his chin lifting in defiance.

"How has the public life been working for you and your son, Higurashi? Has it helped or only hurt your family? I do not want that kind of life for Rin." The blow struck kagome's psyche hard, but she regrouped and readied herself to attack again.

"You're afraid and selfish. Keeping Rin all locked away so no one can see her. Let her live, or you will doom her to a life that she doesn't understand. What will happen when she is grown? How will she handle the world outside if she has never been exposed to it? They will eat her alive! At least let her make the decision if she prefers the private life or the public one and don't make it for her."

"You have lived this life for a few months and you expect me to believe you know what's best for my daughter? I have lived the public life and trust me when I say no good can come from it." They stared at each other tensely for a few moment before Kagome looked away and shook her head.

"You're right. I have only lived this life for a few months. But ya know, either public or private, there will always be pros and cons to each side. But in the end you have to determine if the pros are worth the cons. You have to let her live her life, go to the park, make friends and be a part of the world. It will do her and yourself no good to hide away from it." Kagome had grown calm as she stepped lightly over her thoughts. She hated confronting him, but she truly believed at the bottom of her heart that this was wrong. Rin should not have experienced her first sleepover at the age of six or made her first friend by a series of unfortunate events. It wasn't fair to her.

"Look you don't have to go out in public with her, but maybe you will let us take her out. I bet she has never played at the park with someone her own age. I promise I will protect her like she is my own. We could go tomorrow. I need to make up this crazy night to Shippo anyways." One last sip and her wine was drained leaving both glasses empty. Sesshomaru looked at both glasses and without another word he poured the red wine into them once more.

He received a whispered thanks as together in unison they drank from their wine.

Rin always asked to go to the park and he knew he couldn't deny her for too long. Still he hated to be out in public, but he would be damned if he let the Higurashi woman replace him in Rin's heart. What she said made sense, but that didn't mean Sesshomaru had to like it. He did shelter Rin mostly out of concern for her safety, but also because he did not wish to share her.

Rin had often hinted that she wished for a mother and siblings, but due to their lifestyle that seemed an impossibility.

Perhaps it was the wine, but for some reason Sesshomaru was feeling extremely generous at the moment. If the Higurashi woman thought she was right, let her prove it.

"Tomorrow you will pick a park where the children can play and you will bring your business plan and the specs for your new chip. You will bring everything for me to review and answer any questions I might have, then I will decide if I wish for my company to become a buyer." For a moment there was silence and he turned to her miffed that she hadn't heard him.

"What did you say?" Blue eyes met gold and he turned away immediately before he was drawn into their depths.

"This is your last chance Higurashi to prove to me your worth as a CEO and as a company. Do not disappoint me again." Kagome could only imagine what he would do if he let her down again. Still as intimidated as she was she was also excited for the challenge. The fact that he gave her another chance at all was a miracle and she wasn't about to waste it.

"I accept your challenge and trust me you won't be disappointed." As Sesshomaru regarded her, he was intensely curious if he had just wasted his time yet again or if the woman would prove her worth. He had respected Kaede from a distance meeting her occasionally and he had hoped her successor would be worthy of that respect too. Perhaps it was in Kaede's memory that he gave the Higurashi woman a chance or perhaps it was the way she was kind to Rin. Either way he wasn't about to let on that as far as taking over her company or destroying her, she was relatively safe. He couldn't very well allow Rin to lose her friend and he wouldn't be blamed for the unhappiness of his daughter's countenance.

He would have to play his cards well if he wanted Higurashi to go down without exposing himself, but he would let her redeem or incriminate herself tomorrow.

It was all up to her.

* * *

The pounding of the rain and the whirring of the wind had been constant and true causing a lull to happen in the conversation. As the wine was finished and the glasses empty, Kagome fell asleep against the sofa. Unable to leave Rin alone with the woman and her son, Sesshomaru settled himself in for the night and curled on the couch with a blanket.

With the curtains closed, whatever sunlight that would have penetrated the glass was blocked and left outside. Inside the penthouse apartment, the inhabitants slept unaware.

Rin who was accustomed to early mornings from school was the first to awake, long black lashes parting to reveal brown eyes. For once the room was quiet as the pelting of the rain against the glass had ceased. Wondering if the rain had truly stopped, she made her way out of the fort taking her flashlight with her and went to the curtains.

When the sunlight flooded into the room bathing her with its warm light, she had to close her eyes and wait for her eyes to adjust to the onslaught of brightness. Smiling at the sun now shining and the thunderstorm barely a distant memory she turned only to catch a glimpse of two figures huddled together.

Somehow during the night Kagome had slipped from her position on the couch over to Sesshomaru's side where her head was pressed neatly against his shoulder.

With glee, Rin tiptoed to the fort where Shippo lay sleeping, shielded from the light with the covers that made the fort's walls and ceiling. She crawled between the two chairs that acted as posts and began to shake her friend awake.

"Shippo! Wake up. I have something to show you." Careful to keep her voice just at a whisper she had to shush her friend when he began to groan.

"What time is it?" He grumbled and turned away from Rin who pouted.

"Kagome and Daddy-sama are sleeping together. You have to see it." That seemed to get his attention and with heavy lidded eyes he managed to sit up and stretch. He blinked a little realizing the sun had been let into the room before following Rin out of the fort. What he saw too made his eyes go wide.

Together Rin and Shippo stared, Rin excited more than anything.

"They are going to end up together I know it! And then you will have a daddy and I will have a mama. You will be my brother and I will be your sister. We'll be a family, just like I always dreamed." As Rin began to continue on about her dream, Shippo couldn't help but understand her happiness. He too wanted the same things she did, but he was far more cautious on the matter. He wasn't about to let his hope rise only to have his dreams crushed.

"It would be nice Rin, but just because…hey where are you going?" He almost yelled at her before clapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Rin gave him a cautious look before looking back to her father and Kagome only to see they hadn't stirred yet.

Carefully she went to her bedroom and fetched a camera her daddy had bought her for her birthday. She really hadn't had a chance to use it much except to take pictures of her daddy and Jaken, but this was one picture she wanted forever.

Sneaking over to Kagome and Sesshomaru she snapped a picture gasping in surprise when a brilliant flash lit up their forms.

That seemed to get them awake and groggily the two adults began to shift with Kagome sitting up to rub her eyes first. When she turned and saw the position she had been in it took only the blink of an eye for her to be up and off the couch.

Sesshomaru was slower in waking and he had yet to realize exactly what had occurred except that his side now felt cold.

Sitting up he rubbed his face and yawned only to look up into three pairs of eyes that looked as if they had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

His eyes narrowed but before he could ask what had happened, Kagome beat him to the punch and took control of the conversation first.

"I was going to make breakfast right now. Was there anything in particular you wanted? Rin, Shippo, start cleaning up your fort." Her tone became demanding as she eyed the two children as if daring them to say a word. Too excited from all that had happened, Rin hugged her camera to her chest before skipping over to her fort.

Shippo seemed a little out of sorts but he wasn't about to be left out in the open for Sesshomaru to ask what had happened, so he felt it wise to assist Rin in cleaning up.

"If you need any help, just yell kids!" Kagome called to them as she made her way over to the kitchen. Burrowing through the refrigerator she was able to pick out some vegetables and eggs to make an omelet.

She was so busy exploring the kitchen for pans and other cooking utensils she didn't see when Sesshomaru came up beside her and set the wine glasses in the sink.

"Do you prefer coffee or tea in the morning?" Startled, Kagome jumped only to turn and see him there behind her. It was surreal looking up into the face of the most feared business man in Japan only to find him in pajamas. Smiling she tried to keep her thoughts from playing obviously in her eyes.

"Whichever you prefer is fine with me." Turning back to her food, she left the man to his own devices as he instantly began to make a pot of tea. The smooth caffeine would help to awaken both adults from the long night they had without the bitter taste of coffee grounds.

He watched her for a moment, out of shock at seeing a woman in his kitchen cooking food. She hummed to herself and he watched her some more. She was still wearing his shirt and his boxers, a fact that did not go unnoticed the previous night. He swore his shirt never looked as good as it did on her. He silently took note of how his shirt hugged her breasts as she reached up, stretching her body to reach a plate from a top shelf.

Frowning at himself he forced himself to look away mentally chastising himself for such thoughts. He whisked some bangs out of his face as he tried to remember the last time he had been with a woman. It had certainly been a few years. Not since he had adopted Rin, in fact. When you create a private life it is hard to allow anyone in, especially a had obviously been too long or he wouldn't be having these thoughts about the Higurashi woman.

A plate was laid down before him and he had barely enough time to catch her gaze before turning back to the omelet before him.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" He was startled by her voice ringing through his normally quiet abode. He had actually had an intercom system installed that had allowed him to not only watch over Rin when he couldn't be there but to also call for her without screaming.

"There _is_ an intercom." Sesshomaru said blandly his eyes narrowed. Kagome turned giving him this incredulous look before her thought process was interrupted by the sounds of running feet heading towards the kitchen.

As she turned away from Sesshomaru to get the kids' dishes, Sesshomaru inwardly scowled. She had completely disregarded him and he was not in the least bit amused. He let the issue drop when the children approached and sat down at the table. Smaller yet identical portions of omelet were laid before them.

"Rin what would you like to drink?" Kagome smiled at the two pint sized mouths full of food.

"Rin likes juice!" The girl pointed to the refrigerator where Kagome proceeded to pick out the juice.

"The glasses are in the cabinet right there!" Rin stood up and pointed to the cabinet near Kagome where she proceeded to pull out two small cups and pour the juice for both children.

"Aren't you gonna eat, mama?" Shippo looked at his mom noticing she had yet to sit down. As Kagome smiled to him she picked up her plate which had been set aside and brought it to the table. Together the two adults and two children ate in silence.

Sesshomaru had been wary about the food, but he figured he would at least try it. As Rin was present he didn't want to seem ungrateful although he was a little mistrusting of the Higurashi woman.

Hearing the bell go off for the electric water kettle, he excused himself to tend to the tea. For this particular day he was going to need a very strong tea, especially if he would be in the presence of the Higurashi woman all day. He normally went without the addition of milk, sugar, or lemons to his tea as many western societies went and preferred very herbal aromas with strong properties. He was also curious to see how the woman would react to his partialities.

Setting the steaming cups before the woman he was rewarded with polite gratitude. She let it cool for a moment as he began his measured sips. His plate already finished he watched Rin and Shippo scarfing down their food and drink so they could return to playing.

"Did you two finish cleaning up?" Kagome's eyes instantly alighted on the half cleaned mess in the living room. Catching the children's sheepish look she waved her finger at them to continue cleaning. They pouted but did as they were told.

"Put your plates in the sink." Sesshomaru's deep baritone was almost missed, but as Rin was specifically tuned to the pitch of his voice and Shippo watchful of him, they happened to catch the warning in his tone. So they did as he bid first, catching Kagome's smile of approval before scuttling away from under their parents' watchful eyes.

"Have you decided on a park?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a sip of his hot tea. He hoped the energy the tea gave him would help him survive the day, especially if he was to be dealing with the Higurashi woman all day. That and a place filled with screaming children hardly seemed relaxing.

"It will be really muddy from all the rain, but there is an indoor play place that Shippo loves. It has a place for the kids to climb and play as well as some arcade games. Here I will give you the name and where it is." She went to her purse, never minding Sesshomaru's stern look as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing down the name she slid it halfway across the table for him to reach. He stared at the paper for a moment while she stood up and began to start on the dishes.

While her back was turned he reached and took the paper between his two fingers and held it up. Just with the name of this park alone he was dreading his afternoon.

Putting the paper down he sighed as he watched the woman clean his dishes. He suddenly dreaded spending an afternoon with her. She hummed a little while she cleaned, completely unaware of the glare that met her back. Or perhaps she was aware and just didn't care? Either way, Sesshomaru was not one that accepted being ignored.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the distinctive sound of his door knob wiggling. Getting up he took a few strides to be at his door and opened it. The mumbling and bumbling form of his personal assistant and butler, Jaken rolled in after dropping the clothes he had been carrying.

Sesshomaru spied the Higurashi woman's dress and bent to pick it up, remembering how it had clung to her the night before when it had been soaked against her skin.

"Oh, Jaken, was it? Thank you so much for getting these cleaned for me. Bankotsu would have killed me if I ruined his clothes. How much do I owe you?" She turned to grab her purse as Sesshomaru traded glances with Jaken.

"Jaken performed the services himself, there was no charge incurred." As Kagome turned she found that Sesshomaru had stepped lightly over to her and he was holding out her dress for her to take. A tint of pink colored her cheeks as she took the red cloth in her hands embarrassed that her clothing disaster had happened at all.

"Well I'll just go get changed and then be out of your way." Her whisper made Sesshomaru stiffen as he watched her. She seemed upset to be leaving and he couldn't fathom why. Had they not been disagreeable to each other the entire previous evening? Perhaps there had been a few moments of cordiality but they were few and far between.

"Shippo! Make sure that living room is clean and you are ready to leave!" She heard a few dejected moans from the children as they whined about staying together longer. Sesshomaru watched her flick her finger at the both of them, lightly scolding them for whining.

"We need to go home and get changed. I have a surprise for you today Shippo, but you have to be on your best behavior. Understand?" The boy's green eyes lit with wonder as he grinned, before jumping up to tell Rin goodbye and gather his things.

Rin looked desolate that her friend was leaving. To a child even a whole evening seems like such a short amount of time when you are having fun. The tears formed at the corner of her eyes and Sesshomaru moved towards her to prevent her from crying.

"You will also receive a surprise Rin if you are on your best behavior. Now say goodbye to Shippo and thank him for visiting." He patted her on the back and she ran over to grab the auburn haired boy in her arms saying her goodbyes.

"Thanks for visiting Shippo. It really means a lot to me that you and your mama stayed overnight." Rin gave a polite bow as Sesshomaru followed suit.

"Thank you for taking us in and letting us stay overnight. We are grateful for your hospitality." It was Kagome who responded with a slight bow of her own. She nudged Shippo, who had been fumbling with his hands, to bow as well.

"I'll see ya in school Rin!" Shippo called as they turned towards the door.

Just as she had come, Kagome was once more in her red dress, a garment that hugged her features and looked far better dry than wet. Her blue eyes flickered to Sesshomaru and she whispered her thanks once more before rushing out the door.

As the large solid wood door closed behind them, Sesshomaru looked to Rin who seemed sad. She turned away from his golden gaze and looked around the house feeling the emptiness of it once more.

Even when Sesshomaru's family came to visit, she had never felt the warmth and feeling of family that she got from Kagome. Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru his adoptive daughter was determined now more than ever to see him with Kagome. She had found her perfect mama and brother and she wasn't about to let them slip through her fingers.

Without further ado, Rin skipped away to begin plotting her schemes. Her purposeful movement made Sesshomaru watch her curiously.

He had expected her to be upset and he was little startled that she was not. Instead she had a mischievous smile on her lips, a look she did not often wear.

As she skipped away, Sesshomaru took out the piece of paper with the name of the indoor park Kagome had referred him to.

Imagination Land.

He shivered.


	12. Chapter 12: A calculated risk

As soon as she arrived home, Kagome told Shippo to entertain himself so she could get to work. Most of the materials she needed for the meeting were already ready as she had to have her sales pitch ready for certain clients. However, Sesshomaru would not just be any client but the biggest buyer they could catch. If she could enthrall him and entice him with her product then their fortunes were set.

Although she wanted to look nice, Kagome was well aware that her feminine charms would not work on the sour business tycoon. Instead she would dress classy, but modest. He would appreciate her professionalism, but would have to understand she would stick out like a sore thumb if she wore a business suit to a children's play area.

Besides that, everything had to be perfect. She made a list of the things she needed, making sure not to overlook the simplest objects such as paperclips and pens. She rolled her eyes thinking of how horrible their last few encounters had been.

Still.

The night before had not been so bad. Seeing him at home, with Rin, and in his pajamas had reminded her that in the end he is just a man. A man that had the power to make or break her, but a man nonetheless.

Her godly visage of him had begun to fade and she was satisfied to say that she was still impressed with him, but on a different level.

Frowning to herself, she tried to understand just what she thought of him at this point. He had not been necessarily cruel to her. In fact, considering their interactions as a whole he had been quite cordial.

Would he remain so? Probably not.

His allowance of her sales pitch was a test. One where she expected him to be firm and grill her of every possible detail.

Which reminded her. She needed to look over the patent reports and the chip's specs one more time to refresh her memory. Today, she had to be perfect.

She jumped as her phone rang, a sweet little melody that made her reach for the small electronic device.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Your mom called me yesterday and today, looking for you. She said she couldn't get a hold of you or Shippo yesterday and was worried you got stuck in the storm." Sango's worry echoed the voicemails of her mother and Kouga. Inuyasha had even called too. She had called her mother quickly to let her know she was fine and Shippo was safe. She didn't dare go into details feigning that she was getting ready for a major sales pitch. Her mother let it drop, just happy to hear they were okay. Sango, however, was not her mother.

"We're fine. We found a place to stay last night and now we are both home and good." It was the same thing she had told her mother, but her mother was not as suspicious as Sango.

"Your mother said someone else picked up Shippo."

"Ya, a friend from school. It was kind of him." Kagome stopped and took a breath. She cursed herself for saying him and then for hesitating afterwards.

"Him? Was the kid a him or the father? Kagome, where were you last night?" Biting her lip, Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

"Look Sango, I would love to talk about this, but right now I have to prepare for a really important meeting with a potential buyer. If we land this deal then we are golden. I'll talk to you later!" She hung up before her friend got a chance to retaliate. It was an unfair game and Sango would no doubt be pissed, but Kagome truly did not have time to deal with drama at the moment. Switching her phone to silent she ignored the screen as it lit up with incoming calls from Sango.

Her friend would have to wait until later.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the piece of paper again and then up at the colorful façade of the building and nearly groaned. Rin was unbuckling her seat belt with unheard of speed and beginning to climb out of the car.

Not to be undone by a seven year old, Sesshomaru quickly followed catching hold of her before she attempted to run across the parking lot. He sent a prayer to the spirits above that today would not end poorly, but he was rewarded with only the incessant tugging of the little girl tied to his hand.

"Daddy, daddy! I can't believe I'm going to play with Shippo again!" Her screaming made his ears hurts and he had to tug on her lightly for him to get her attention.

"Now Rin, Higurashi and I have important matters to discuss, so I don't want you to be interrupting us unless it's important. Also I want you on your best behavior. I know you're excited but you must stay safe. If you see anyone following you or trying to take your picture, you come to me. Do you understand?" For once Rin was not smiling as she looked into her father's face. She didn't understand why having your picture taken was so bad, but he had tried to explain it to her that morning after Shippo and Kagome left. He showed her magazine pictures and explained how sometimes you gave people permission to take your picture and sometimes you didn't.

Those people who took your picture without permission sometimes lied about things and made people believe them. Her daddy did not want people making up lies about her.

It still didn't make a lot of sense to Rin, but she nodded her head anyways, concerned by the seriousness of his tone.

When he gave just a tilt of his lips she realized he was pleased with her and that made her smile again.

"I remember, daddy-sama."

He sighed at her use of his title but only patted her head while grabbing her hand to lead her into a child's heaven.

As soon as the cooling force of air hit their faces, the noise of screams and yells met their ears. The place was bright and filled with colors just as the building façade had been and everywhere, children ran unmindful of the adults that lingered at tables nearby. Arcade games decorated the large enclosure with bright flashing light and the ringing of bells and music. A large area with tubes was sectioned off with an expanisve ball pit connected somehow. Children crawled through chasing and squeeling as they disappeared in an out of the tubes.

"Taisho-sama!" He turned his head to see Kagome standing with an overanxious Shippo next to her. The boy's eyes brightened as he ran to Rin and took her hand.

"Alright, Rin, Shippo, these cards are for the games, but you can play in the play area as long as you like. I'll call for you when the pizza is ready. Shippo, you make sure you keep an eye on Rin and show her how to do things. She has never been here before and I don't want her getting lost. Now go have fun!" She handed the two kids a card that looked similar to a credit card before waving them away. Screams of joy filled their mouths as they took off before Sesshomaru even got a word in.

Turning back to the woman he was pleased to see she was in her own clothes, a pair of skinny jeans, flats, and a simple yet loose gray blouse. He on the other hand had gone with slacks, a belt, and a light blue button down shirt. He would have chosen a white shirt except Rin had been extremely insistent he wear blue. Not willing to fight over trivial matters, he had acquiesced knowing it mattered not what color he wore.

"There is a table in the corner over there that should work the best." Picking up her briefcase which he noted was full, she lead him through the crowd of screaming and running children, baby strollers, and chatting mothers.

The women stopped mid-sentence as he came upon them, often looking at him with curiosity in their eyes before tracing his form like a magazine model. They sized him up and giggled as he passed, a fact he did not miss from the numerous times it happened. He could feel their eyes lingering on his naked wedding finger and instantly placed his left hand within his pocket.

He suddenly remembered another of the privileges he had enjoyed in his private life and was cursing the Higurashi woman to hell in his mind for this absurdity of a meeting place.

She sat down, unknowing of the ire that was already building in her potential customer. When she did look up, she could see the tension around his eyes. She parted her lips to ask him and then heard the giggles of a few women nearby as they whispered to each other.

Kagome turned, frowning at the women and sent a look of disgust their way, effectively silencing the women in a fit of giggles. Rolling her eyes she turned to catch the curious gaze of her guest, his golden eyes sparkling with something akin to mirth.

"Right, so why don't we start with a rundown of my company and why you should choose Shikon no Tama Inc." She immediately launched into a story of the beginnings of the company she now led. Of course Sesshomaru already knew most of what she spoke of. He had met with Kaede a few times over the course of his career and had been respectful of her age and wisdom. Besides that, he was never a man to walk into a meeting blindly. He had done his research not only on the company and its history but that of Kagome as well.

However, to see her recite her company history from rote was impressive enough. He asked only two questions for which he already knew the answer to see if she would know. When she responded correctly he gave her a slight nod of his head.

She unpacked her suitcase and took out a small easel which she propped up and began placing thick paper visuals on.

"Now that leads me to the invention of our new product, a nano-chip that enhances the speed and productivity of nearly any computer. It was invented for medical purposes, however, it has been found to work with other technological devices as well." With that she reached and brought a small model chip in a bag and slid it across the table. He took it gingerly in his two fingers and inspected the chip masterfully.

He didn't become the CEO of his company for simple giggle and grins. He also understood technology and just by looking at the chip he was able to tell essentially what it was that made the chip. It was ingenious to say the least and his mind began to wonder how much he would have to offer the inventor of this device to come to his company.

Looking back up he saw Kagome pointing at some charts on estimated sales and he leaned back. He had been listening to only parts of what she said, having mastered the art of seeming attentive without actually having to be. He listened when he was truly interested but that was rare.

Kagome, for her part, was growing anxious and a little tense. She wasn't sure if he was even listening. He looked up gave a side comment or two, met her gaze and then looked down. His mind seemed to be working, but somehow she doubted that it was over anything she was saying.

She began her last pitch depicting the buying opportunities he would receive, discounts for buying in bulk, etc. He turned to her his eyebrow lifting curiously as she finished.

"Mama!" Shippo came bounding up, his cheeks flushed with happiness and playing. Rin came bounding up behind him and Sesshomaru could see her usually immaculate hair tie was tilted to the side.

"We're hungry. Can we have pizza, daddy-sama?" Rin placed her hands on his arm as Shippo did the same to Kagome.

"Lucky for you squirts, I already ordered a pizza when we came in. Should be ready soon. Why don't you go wash up and come back." Right as the two kids screamed and began running off to the bathroom, an employee came with their pizza and set it in the center of the table. Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment as Kagome thanked the employee.

"I hope you don't mind pizza, but it's really the only thing decent they serve here." He said nothing as she began to slice the pizza up. Her inquiry seemed only halfhearted as he doubted she would have ordered anything else should he have complained. Taking plastic plates she began to set aside two small slices each on their own separate plate and then two larger slices on separate places as well.

"Yay pizza! Daddy-sama, I can have some right?" Kagome looked up sharply at Sesshomaru as if daring him to deprive Rin of what she wanted. He could also see the small tick in her eyebrow at the use of the formal title.

"Yes Rin. You may have some." The child's deep brown eyes seemed to glow golden at that point as she hugged her father and scooted in next to him. She immediately reached out for the slice of pizza Kagome offered and began chewing hurriedly on her morsel.

"You're not almost done talking, are you mama? Rin and I wanted to play some more!" Shippo was reaching for a second slice as Kagome eyed him. Her blue gaze met Sesshomaru's for a moment before looking back to Shippo thoughtfully.

"You two have lots of time to play. Even if the adults finish early we'll let you enjoy your time. But don't forget we have dinner arrangements tonight." Shippo frowned at that as did Rin, but like magic Kagome began immediately cheering them up with jokes.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, studying the woman before him. She had taken easily to a mothering roll, switching from executive to caretaker flawlessly. He had been given his slice of pizza without waiting to be asked and she listened attentively to the children speak, her eyes glowing with happiness. Only when she looked at him did her gaze seem to harden and the joy fled her blue depths.

"So what did you think of my proposal?" She was anxious and rightly so, for Sesshomaru had yet to provide any clue to his inner thoughts or decisions. He preferred to let his solicitors stew, often leading to better deals. Before Sesshomaru could answer, Shippo got his mother's attention, his mouth stuck full of pizza.

"Hey! No business at the table." His words were barely understandable with the pizza he was chewing.

"No talking with your mouth full." Kagome retaliated only to watch her son stick his tongue out playfully so she was forced to see his partly masticated morsel.

"Gross!" Kagome shoved Shippo playfully as Rin giggled with a mouthful of pizza.

"Alright, alright. You guys have about one more hour to play, then Shippo and I need to go home and get some chores done before our dinner engagement."

"Where we going?" Having finally swallowed most of his pizza, Shippo look at his mom with a mouth that was mostly clean.

"You'll find out later. Now go play so Taisho-sama and I can finish talking." Sesshomaru could see the nervousness eating Kagome up. She wanted an answer, some sort of review on how she had done and she was not about to let the kids get in the way of that.

Rin gave a sharp look to Sesshomaru who had a hard time dismissing the cold stare. She was warning him to be nice and he fought the urge to frown at the little girl. Bounding off with Shippo, the little girl disappeared from his sight.

Leaning back in the ever so uncomfortable pieces of furniture the establishment dared to call chairs, Sesshomaru watched Kagome intently as she squirmed under his gaze.

For a moment she seemed to give in until her eyes hardened and her irises, that had been a smooth pond, became crashing waves.

"Well, do you have an answer for me?" She refrained from snapping too testily but she knew the Taisho executive would dwindle her like a string before a cat before releasing his answer. Tired of these games, Kagome wanted an answer now.

"Your proposal was executed well enough. What will you do if my company doesn't become a buyer?" Sesshomaru watched her lips thin, before her gaze matched his, cold and heartless.

"I will have sufficient enough buyers without your company to support my own. However, many larger businesses will be harder to persuade and feel foolish later for not having realized the potential of our product sooner."

"You are that confident in your product." It was a statement more than a question, but she answered him regardless.

"We have been using the prototype ourselves in many of our systems and have noticed a sizable difference in the efficiency and productivity of our equipment. We guarantee you will see the same results or your money back." She could see the man was thinking deeply but he still didn't seem reassured by everything she had put forth.

Sighing in exasperation she began to put all of her things up.

"Forget it. You are hopeless."

"Excuse me?" He replied testily.

"If you don't want to buy the chip, just say so. Don't make me sit here with my hopes up. I'm done with this game." She was about to call for Shippo but found a deepening pressure on her hand stopping her. Stopping mid step she turned to meet Sesshomaru's stern golden gaze.

"You promised Rin another hour. How can I trust a seller who goes back on her promises so readily?" She struggled to get her hand away but found that she was unable to. His hand held fast and she was surprised to find that his skin was warm and not cold as she originally had thought.

"I do not go back on my promises, but I also will not put up with being toyed with. Now, let go of me."

"You are a poor negotiator." Sesshomaru released her and sat back down, confident that she would not run away.

"I wasn't aware this was a negotiation." The sarcasm dripped off her words.

"I'm sure we can arrange a deal. One that would be beneficial to the both of us." Sesshomaru spoke carefully, making sure his words did not hint at his enthusiasm for the product but instead maintained a nonchalant manner to keep her off guard.

Kagome was instantly aware of his interest in her product and so she gave the smallest hint of a smile as she sat down.

"Thirty percent off for every million."

"Not an option, I would go bankrupt."

"You said so yourself. If Taisho becomes a buyer it will open the doors for many other larger companies seeking to own your product. If you sell your chip to me at full price I will be spending more and have to raise the prices of my own products so that I am unable to compete with my competitors you so wish to sell to." She could see his point, but thirty percent was ridiculous. She knew he was starting low to see how much she would give him, so now it was time for her to make her move.

"Five percent off." She looked away trying to appear uninterested.

"Put a one before that and we may be in business. However, remember this Higurashi. If I find out you have given another buyer such an offer, I will be extremely displeased." He took a sip of some of the tap water the waiter had brought him some time ago, pursing his lips at the taste.

"Fifteen percent off, but only for every billion."

"Only if I get to see your headquarters and lab. If I am going to be paying so much then I want to make sure my investment is in good hands. On Monday, perhaps?" She didn't like how he was ruling the negotiations, but she didn't expect anything else from such a man.

"You may see only a portion of the lab, with no access to private files. You may also meet the inventor if you are so inclined, but that is it. I will be your personal guide on the tour, so I will be watching for anything suspicious." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as if daring for her to finish her thought, but she remained quiet, only returning his hard gaze back to him with a mirror of blue eyes.

He watched her for a moment before giving a curt nod. She caught this movement quickly and internally leapt for joy.

"I will have the negotiations written up for you on Monday then, to be completed after the tour." She had to keep herself from smiling at how happy she was. Sango was going to kill her after she told her friend to write up a contract by Monday, but in the end she hoped her friend would forgive her. After all, the whole company would receive a sizable raise after her product goes on the market with already a billion sales. Even with the discount the profit would still be substantial and it was promise of more to come.

Other companies loved to follow Taisho's lead and they would undoubtedly if they wanted to remain competitors. She just hoped the man kept his part of the deal on Monday or everything would have been for nothing.

* * *

"Do you think they're getting along better, Shippo?" Rin's face was flushed from all the running and smiling she had been doing. Never before had her daddy taken her out into public and Rin knew exactly who to thank for the sudden change.

Shippo pulled up beside her and looked down from the large play equipment they had climbed to his mother and Rin's father down below. The adults seemed to be talking cordially but neither of them was smiling. His mother always smiled, so Shippo knew Kagome at least was not getting along all that well with Sesshomaru.

To Rin's eyes though, she could see the subtle change in her father. The relaxed position and firm features, yet his eyes were soft. Even from this distance she could see he was truly paying attention to Kagome.

"Well they aren't yelling at each other. So I guess so." Shippo's brows furrowed as he wondered if he was lying to Rin. Truthfully they seemed to be getting along better, but they were not getting along well.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon. I really want to stay and play with you." Rin pouted as she remembered Shippo having to leave. Soon their play date would end and then they would have to wait until Monday to see each other.

"Well my mom kinda likes your uncle so he invited us to see his parents tonight." Suddenly Rin lit up and she yelped for joy.

"You mean the dinner party! Daddy-sama was not going to go, but if I ask him he will take me. Don't say anything to your mama, Shippo. It will be a surprise when they see each other and we get another night to play together!" Rin twirled around happily as Shippo considered her. His mom had told him he would be the only kid there and he was not looking forward to a boring night with grownups.

He looked back to see his mom speaking to Sesshomaru and she seemed to be animated enough. He wondered if it was possible. Could she really fall in love with Sesshomaru?

Looking back to the man, Shippo fought the urge to frown. Fathers were supposed to be warm and loving, yet strong and protective. Although the man had helped him admirably with his homework, he did not display the warm demeanor that his mother did. Still he seemed to dote on Rin and Rin seemed to be happy and loved. There was never a moment when Rin seemed unhappy, so perhaps there was more to him.

Despite what he may have thought about the whole situation, Rin seemed determined to bring the two grownups together. There was nothing Shippo would do to stop her and he certainly was no tattle tale. So he would let her do what she wanted as long as his mama didn't get hurt.

"Shippo, I really want a mama and your mama is perfect. She is loving and nice and warm and makes me happy. I know you don't think the same way about daddy-sama, but he really is nice. Jaken says he has been hurt a lot by the outside world so he doesn't like letting people get close, but he's lonely. I think your mama would be good for him. They could be happy together. Then we could be brother and sister! Wouldn't that be great?" Rin began to jump on her knees as her eyes closed, letting the dreams play across her imagination. Everything would be perfect!

"I don't know Rin." Looking to her friend uncertainly, Rin wondered why Shippo couldn't see what she saw. Looking at the worried look in his eyes she saw something she only saw in her father's eyes. Shippo too had been hurt. He wasn't so ready to share his mama, but he did not seem closed off from the idea.

"I'm going to try and get them together, but I can't do it alone." Rin stared her friend down. Was she used to getting her own way? Certainly, but she was respectful of others' feelings. If Shippo was truly against the idea he would not be hesitating now.

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. Tell me what you want to do tonight." Before Rin could say anything else, Shippo heard his mama calling for him. Gesturing to Rin he pointed to Kagome who was seeking out their little faces in the play place. Finding them Kagome smiled and held out some candy as extra incentive for coming.

Both children shared a knowing look before climbing down. They did not rush, a little miffed that their play date had ended so quickly, but they would not disobey Kagome especially when there was candy involved.

Bowing to Sesshomaru, Kagome gave a brilliant smile of success.

"Thank you Taisho-sama for your time. I promise you will not be disappointed. I will see you Monday!" Rin looked back and forth between the adults as Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome curtly before patting Rin's back. With practiced ease, Rin bowed and said her goodbyes to Shippo. Once the auburn haired boy had finished his goodbyes, Rin wrapped her new friend in a deep hug and waved to him as she disappeared with Sesshomaru into the parking lot.

"Why are you going to see Shippo's mama on Monday?" She asked trying to appear innocent. As Sesshomaru helped her into the car and buckled her in, he looked up at his daughter's face.

"I am going to take a tour of her company." Rin looked away seeming to lose interest as Sesshomaru stepped into the driver's seat. He didn't notice, but she was smiling with the corner of her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: We are approximately half way through!Hope you all are enjoying it! Sorry about the late update. :(**


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing fancy about it

**A/N: Forgive me! the holidays really hit me hard. So as an apology I will post three chapters for you. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome looked in the mirror and turned. Biting her lip, she sighed. What do you wear to such a meeting? Sure, she and Inuyasha had only been dating for a very short amount of time, but she was still meeting his parents. Didn't that mean she had to dress appropriately?

Then again she didn't want to dress too appropriately. She didn't want to come off as having a very serious relationship with their son. It was purely casual and if it turned into something more then it did. But right now, she really wasn't interested in something too serious. She had too much on her plate with the company as it was.

"You look fine, mama." Shippo stared at her upside down as he lay on her bed, his head falling off the end.

"But not too fine, right?"

"I don't even know what that means!" Shippo threw his hands up in the air. Sighing to herself, Kagome was just about to call Sango for last second advice when she heard the doorbell ring.

Groaning a little to herself at missing her chance, she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair as Shippo watched her curiously.

Making her way to the front door, she could see Inuyasha in a characteristic red shirt. Smiling she opened the door, only to look into a beautiful bouquet.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you didn't have too!" She took the bouquet as she made her way to the kitchen. Inuyasha followed, taking his shoes off at the entrance.

"Keh, well I thought it was the least I could do, since you will be meeting my old man."

"What are you so worried about?" Kagome looked up from the sink as she filled a vase with water to set the flowers in.

"Eh, he can be a little overbearing. So don't let him get to ya. He's just trying to get info out of you." Kagome nodded to herself wondering why Inuyasha seemed so nervous. After all, it wasn't like this was supposed to be a meet the parents kind of event. It was really because Kouga wanted her to develop a relationship with the older Taisho, just in case Sesshomaru tried to do anything sneaky. It was underhanded and Kagome didn't like the idea, but she couldn't get out of it now.

What she was worried about was meeting the Taisho head. The one who almost literally started it all. Had Sesshomaru outshone his father in the business world? Undoubtedly. However, without his father there would be no Taisho Company. However, after meeting the son, Kagome was far more reserved in her excitement over meeting the father.

"Well we should get going or else my mom is going to nag me about being late. You ready?" Kagome nodded and gestured to Shippo to follow as they made their way to Inuyasha's car.

With a quiet ride and little to no traffic they were still a little way, mostly because Inuyasha had to stop and get gas. Shippo was quiet the whole way and Kagome wondered what her son was thinking. When she tried to engage him in conversation he responded politely yet curtly and the conversation ended.

Heading into the gated and secure neighborhood, Kagome looked out the window as they passed by a few sprawling mansions. Far and few between, the peaks she got at the distant houses made her eyes go wide at the luxury.

They pulled up to an old fashioned Japanese house with luscious gardens along the entryway. Inuyasha didn't seem to think twice about how all this must seem. His grumbling brought her out of her daze.

"Shit. I didn't think he would be here!" Inuyasha growled lowly and Kagome tilted her head to the side. In front of them was Sesshomaru's car. She looked back to Shippo who didn't seem as surprised as herself. Before she could question her son, who was oddly avoiding her gaze, Inuyasha captured her attention once more.

"Okay well we are going to have to abort our previous mission. Tonight you should just try to make the best impression on my father as possible. We will have to talk to him about Sesshomaru later. Damn ice prick." As Inuyasha crawled out of the car, Kagome watched him as he made his way around and headed towards the house. A little miffed that he hadn't offered to open the door, she too left the car and opened the back door for Shippo. Together with her mischievous son in tow, they walked up the entry way.

Shippo followed behind dutifully. Instead of ringing the door bell, Inuyasha fumbled with his keys before unlocking the door and opening it forcefully.

"Ma! Pop! We're here!" Kagome forced herself to keep from sighing as she followed Inuyasha into the house and watched him begin taking off his shoes. Before she had to fight with herself about being introduced properly, a small woman came flitting in.

Her hair was straight and dark, a sharp contrast to Inuyasha's unruly mess, her eyes a soft brown compared to his sharp gold. However, her petite frame explained why Inuyasha was slightly shorter than his older brother and why he had more of a heart shaped face.

"Inuyasha, so happy to have you. I see you have brought a friend." She smiled sweetly to Kagome who in turn bowed.

"I am called Higurashi Kagome and this is my son Shippo." She watched out of the corner of her eye as Shippo bowed and offered his thanks for being invited.

"Aren't you just precious? Welcome Higurashi-san. I am Taisho Izayoi. Please take off your shoes and come in." Kagome did as she was bade and made sure Shippo did as well before following Inuyasha into the house which was decorated just as grandly as she imagined it would be. The smell of oiled wood and cleaned glass sprinkled with herbs and spices met her nostrils. The small waft of perfume from Izayoi softened the house into a home.

"Touga, Sesshomaru, Rin-dear! We have guests. Come introduce yourself." Kagome waited patiently, yet with nerves on edge as three figures entered the room, two of which she had met previously. The third figure was Sesshomaru's height with features that held experience and yet still looked trim and perfect. Like Sesshomaru, Touga's features were more angular, his white hair straight and crisp and sharp golden eyes. Sesshomaru really took more after his father than Kagome ever guessed.

"Shippo! I didn't know you're the guests uncle was bringing!" Instantly the girl let out a squeal and wrapped her friend up in a hug. Together, Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. Kagome had not yet told anyone of her encounter with Sesshomaru the night before or earlier that day and she wasn't willing to reveal anything unless a contract had been signed. Luckily, Sesshomaru was a few steps ahead of her.

"Shippo attends the academy with Rin, father." Sesshomaru was curt and it was obvious in that moment he did not seem comfortable speaking to his father.

"Of course! I remember now. And how are you enjoying the academy?" While Touga's voice was just as deep as Sesshomaru's, it was oddly much lighter and carefree. His deep pitch however made him seem larger than he was, a factor that had no doubt been vital during his prime business days.

"It's okay." Shippo responded politely, but softly. Kagome could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"He is still adjusting, Taisho-sama. We are in your debt for granting us this favor." The man seemed to tilt his head a little while smiling.

"Of course, it was a pleasure. I do hope you enjoy your time there Shippo. Both my sons attended the school and the academy prepared them for their advanced degrees far better than any other institution would have." At that Shippo looked up at his mom who nearly nudged him.

"Thank you, Taisho-sama." Shippo bowed to show his thanks once more. He seemed a little out of his element, his green eyes shifting around cautiously. Kagome was grateful when Rin perked up and invited Shippo to play. She could see the tension melt from her son and smiled.

"Shippo! Come this way! I've got my own room here and grandma and grandpa have lots of toys for us to play with. Come on." Tugging Shippo along, Shippo waited for his mother's smile and nod before running off to go play. Kagome could see the relief on her son's face as he skipped after Rin, grateful to avoid a boring night with adults.

"So Higurashi-san. You are the new CEO of Shikon no Tama Incorporated. It is a shame to hear about what happened to Kaede-san. She was a longtime friend and I was sorry to hear of her death." Kagome had to force herself from crying but looking up to meet Touga's eyes she looked down trying to appear demure, only to cross Sesshomaru's glance for a moment. Together they looked away quickly.

"Oh that's right. I am sorry to hear about Kaede-san. She was always so kind." Inuyasha's mother tried to console Kagome and Kagome accepted the warm comforting tones calmly.

"Sesshomaru. You remember Kaede-san." Sesshomaru said nothing and only gave a slight nod. Touga frowned slightly before turning more completely to his oldest son.

"Have you met Higurashi-san, Sesshomaru?" Before Sesshomaru or Kagome could jump in, Inuyasha outdid them.

"Keh, of course they have. Kagome tried to invite him to her gala, but Sesshomaru practically threw her out of the office because she forgot the invitation. The prick." At this point Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mother, Kagome noticed, looked away disappointingly while the father's features seemed to grow dark.

"It was my mistake Inuyasha. I should have been more prepared. Anyways, your house is so beautiful. Would there be any way I can get a tour of the grounds?" Kagome hoped by changing the subject of the conversation they would return back to easier topics. Inuyasha's mother perked up at this and touched her on the arm.

"Of course. Please allow me to show you around the grounds. Touga, will you be joining us?" At that, the great business guru himself looked from his eldest son to his wife, his eyes softening.

"No dear. Please excuse me, Higurashi-san. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I have some matters to discuss with the both of you." He looked to his sons with a stern glare as if daring them to get out of his request. When neither did, he smiled and bowed his head to Kagome.

As the men left, the lady beside her released a small sigh.

"That man, sometimes." She whispered. Turning she seemed to suddenly remember that Kagome was there beside her and tried to pass off her frustration as a passing thought.

"Well, this way dear."

"So, you and Inuyasha are dating? How long?" Kagome nearly faltered in her step as Izayoi began to probe about her relationship.

"For a very short time." Kagome replied softly.

"Well it is about time Inuyasha found someone as sweet as you. Touga and I have been waiting for a while to see him settle down." Izayoi hummed to herself as she showed Kagome the gardens outside briefly commenting on them before returning back to the topic before. At the mention of settling down, Kagome felt the color drain from her features. She had assumed his parents were eager, but she was not welcoming the pressure of a lifetime with Inuyasha.

"Well it is early."

"Nonsense. You never know what may happen in the future. Just remember that once you get pass his rough exterior he really is soft and sweet." Izayoi smiled at Kagome and Kagome returned the smile awkwardly as she wished to avoid the conversation completely.

"Your son, Shippo, is he yours by birth?" Izayoi asked suddenly making Kagome falter in her steps. She coughed a little having nearly choked on her own breath.

"Um, no. I adopted him a few years ago. He was the son of a close friend."

"How sweet of you. Well it is good that you are such a good mother to him. This practice will help in preparation for your own young." Kagome frowned at that. Although Izayoi was not trying to be rude, Kagome took offense to when people did not consider Shippo to truly be hers. Yes he was not blood related but she considered herself to be very much his mother.

"How long have you lived in this house?" Kagome tried to change the subject back to the house that she was now touring. Izayoi seemed to blink for a moment before thinking.

"Hm I would say about 26 years or so. Before Inuyasha was born of course."

"Where did the family live before?" Again Izayoi seemed to blink before considering Kagome's words.

"Oh well, Touga and Sesshomaru lived here of course after Touga and Sesshomaru's mother divorced. I moved in right around when Sesshomaru was about four years old and then Inuyasha was born." Izayoi smiled, but Kagome flushed at having made Izayoi discuss Sesshomaru's mother as well. She wanted to apologize but Izayoi had already begun speaking about the living room and a few pieces of art she had collected.

Kagome numbly followed, dodging questions about her relationship with Inuyasha. Izayoi was nice but she seemed a little over eager that Inuyasha had found a "nice girl." This made Kagome wonder exactly who he had been bringing home before.

* * *

"You wanted to talk about something, Inuyasha?" As Touga took a seat in a rather comfortable westernized leather chair he looked to Inuyasha who had followed him into the study. Sesshomaru had wondered off as was characteristic of his eldest, despite his father's insistence that they talk.

"I wanted to talk about Kagome." Inuyasha sat down in a nearby chair, glancing on reflex at the swords that hung as family heirlooms behind his father's desk.

"Are you going to marry her so soon? I had thought you had only begun dating." Coloring a little, Inuyasha could see his father's smirk.

"No, no, it ain't that. Look, I'm sure Ookami has already been in contact with you about Shikon no Tama. They have a new chip that if it works would be absolutely fantastic, but Sesshomaru is so hard headed. He is going to ruin Kagome, all because he thought she was rude during their first meeting. You know how that cold bastard is. He's going to eat her alive. Kouga and I were hoping you could keep him from being an ass, at least until..." Touga held up his hand as he crinkled his brow in thought. Inuyasha stopped talking although he frowned and crossed his arms at being interrupted.

"Inuyasha, you know the company is not mine any longer."

"Ya but the bastard won't listen to anyone else. You know that! He's going to ruin her and her company and Kagome is a great girl. She doesn't deserve it. He almost called the spider on her!" Again Touga held up his hand to keep Inuyasha from popping a blood vessel.

"I will look into this matter and see what I can do. I know you like the girl, Inuyasha, but remember Sesshomaru always thinks about the business."

"He ain't thinking about it right now. Pop, you gotta believe me. He practically threw her out of his office." Touga nodded, believing Inuyasha without a doubt. He had often worried about his eldest on multiple occasions when it came to his socializing skills. Touga couldn't doubt that Sesshomaru was intelligent and he ran the business far better than Touga ever had, but he was also cold in his methods.

"I said I would look into the matter. Just keep me informed if anything changes." There was a knock on the door then and after granting admittance Touga watched the two women step in. Izayoi easily guided Kagome to show her the family heirlooms that hung above Touga's desk.

"Well, now I believe we are ready for dinner. Let me go make sure the table is ready." Izayoi excused herself leaving the two men alone with the young woman.

"Inuyasha why don't you fetch your brother from the dojo." Before Touga could continue and offer to take Kagome to the dining room, she interjected.

"Oh you have a dojo? Could I see it?" Inuyasha looked at his father anxiously before nodding and leading Kagome towards the personal dojo. He explained along the way that his father had always been a fan of the martial arts and so had built a dojo and trained both he and Sesshomaru in various art forms. He went on to speak about the accomplishments he had achieved during competitions and Kagome smiled. She enjoyed hearing about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's youth. Their lifestyle seemed so vastly different from her own it was like living in a whole new world.

"Yo bastard! Mom says dinner's ready." Kagome winced as she stopped outside a large traditional Japanese styled dogo with a dark shingled and elongated roof with clean cut lines on the windows and doorway. The dark wood, seemed well sanded and tended, the rich lacquer shining. Looking around, Kagome noted the beautiful garden with brightly colored bushes, a Sakura tree and koi pond. Every stone seemed perfectly assimilated in the pristine gardens.

As Inuyasha barged into the dojo, Sesshomaru looked up from his polishing and stared wide-eyed. Kagome stopped and took in the sight of Sesshomaru with his sleeves rolled up sitting on his knees a sword rested over his legs. She did not fail to notice the scars that lined his left arm and tilted her head trying to get a better view.

With ease, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before setting the equipment down and rolling his sleeves down. He eyed both Inuyasha and Kagome dangerously, daring either to say anything. As he passed by them he murmured something about retrieving Rin and Shippo before walking out.

Numb for a few moments, the two stared after Sesshomaru as he made his way across the garden into the main part of the house.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! Did you see the scars on his arm? What happened?" Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer as she tried to remember if she had seen any hint of them during her stay at his apartment. With sudden clarity she remembered he had worn a long sleeve shirt, even though it had been relatively warm. She wondered why she had not noticed the oddity of it then and shook her head at her own stupidity.

"Look Kagome, don't get all worked up over it or nothing. He doesn't like people making a big deal about it. Don't know why, though. It's not like he has anything to be embarrassed about." As Inuyasha started to make his way out, Kagome tugged on his arm. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she knew that, but she had a feeling that this was all connected with the mysterious events that led Sesshomaru to leading such a private life.

Looking sheepishly around him, Inuyasha made sure no one was nearby before finally acquiescing. He liked Kagome and he hoped maybe she would forgive his brother for being an ass if he was able to put the man in a more favorable light.

"Look, about four or five years ago, Sesshomaru was hit by a drunk driver. The drunkard spun out of control and hit Sesshomaru and another car. Sesshomaru broke his left arm in the process, but he still got out and saw that the other car that was hit was practically totaled. Apparently there was something faulty with the electrical in the car and it lit on fire. When he checked the driver, he found the driver was dead. He heard crying in the back and saw the dead driver had a small girl in the backseat. With his other arm he took the little girl out of the car and then proceeded to carry the father out too. Well the car must have hit something flammable and it suddenly exploded and burned Sesshomaru's broken arm.

"When the paramedics arrived seconds later they had to take everyone to the hospital. The little girl's mom had abandoned the family years before and they couldn't track her down. She and her father were poor and had no relatives they could find either. I don't know why, but Sesshomaru decided he would adopt her. He took her in as a foster and after a year, when no one came forward he adopted her formally. He paid for the burial services for her father.

"His arm never fully recovered after countless plastic surgeries. So he covers it. It was around that time he secluded himself from the public. He paid Kouga a boatload of money to cover up the incident and his adoption of Rin. I don't know how the wolf did it, but he certainly performed a miracle to do it.

"Anyways, told ya my brother ain't all that bad, just an ass most of the time." Inuyasha seemed uncomfortable talking about this any further and Kagome knew why now. She truly felt privileged to be someone who he could trust.

"Well don't go blabbing or nothing. The bastard would literally kill me if he knew I told ya. We better go in for dinner before they think we're making out or something." With that Kagome was led into the house where she was seated in a large dining area. An expensive looking cherry dining set met her eyes, the table neatly set with food. Izayoi was helping a servant arrange it perfectly when Kagome entered. What caught her eye though was the large portrait of a giant demon dog flying in the clouds. She nearly tripped over her chair as she stared at the picture, enraptured by its beauty.

When she gained her senses, thankful no one had witness her folly she took a seat next to Shippo for dinner. Unbeknownst to her a pair of golden eyes had watched her curiously catching the awe in her blue eyes as she stared at the family portrait.

Beside her Shippo and Rin giggled and whispered to each other during dinner, their heads bobbing next to each other the entire time.

"Looks like Rin and Shippo are getting along well. Sesshomaru, why don't you and Kagome arrange a play date for the tykes." Sesshomaru looked sharply at his father and he was about to say something but was stopped by Rin's squeal of joy.

"Daddy-sama, please! Rin would love to have a play-date with Shippo-chan. Maybe I can go to Higurashi-san's house! I've never been to a friend's house before!" Rin had meant her words honestly enough but all the adults at the table cringed at her declaration. It was no secret that Rin had no friends and to see her so happy and smiling made everyone's hearts melt.

"We will see Rin. Don't talk with food in your mouth." Sesshomaru looked back to the table only to see Inuyasha and his mother avoid his gaze. Kagome however met his eyes and he was caught by the emotion in them. When she finally looked away, leaving the business tycoon extremely puzzled, he turned to his father who seemed to be smiling secretly.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm sure Shippo would enjoy to have a friend from his new school over. Perhaps next weekend?" Kagome interjected, for a reason she herself couldn't comprehend. The man before her intrigued her and she wouldn't stop until she was able to get on his good side. That meant managing to spend even more time with him. Although she detested the thought of him to some extent her curiosity won her over.

"We will talk about this Monday when I have my schedule in front of me." Sesshomaru grew tense and Kagome knew not to push the subject any further. He was already upset at her for seeing his arm and now he knew she would try to weasel her way in to find out what happened as if it were her right. It only reminded him further why he avoided the human race as a standard, women included.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the table, Touga watched Kagome with intrigue. The way she spoke to Sesshomaru and held her chin up high made him admire her bravery. She was behaving fearlessly and he knew his son's ire was growing. However, Sesshomaru had not spat out his usual retort which should have consisted of insulting her intelligence for even suggesting such a thing. That in itself was interesting. Of course, he may have been holding his tongue because Rin was nearby, but even then he was normally more direct in his disapproval.

Something was up and Touga wanted to know what it was. Unfortunately his sons were both not very forthcoming with information, his eldest especially. However, there was a certain wolf who had a loose enough tongue when the price was right.


	14. Chapter 14: The right price

Kagome was relieved when the weekend was over. Sunday had been uneventful. Inuyasha had stopped by to apologize for his family's behavior after finding out that his mother had interrogated her about her relationship with him and they had spent the day in relative quiet.

Upon Monday morning, Kagome stepped in to her office and put all of her stuff down before slumping into her chair. She looked at her schedule, a roughly sketched out itinerary of her day and groaned again that she needed a secretary or personal assistant. With that thought she checked her email to see that one of her friends had responded practically begging for the position.

Thrilled at the prospect, Kagome emailed her back and set up a time for her to come in on the following day. One thing checked off her list, Kagome was actually feeling quiet accomplished until she looked at the next piece.

Sesshomaru was supposed to come by and take a tour of the company, an event that would not go unnoticed. She made a list to inform the laboratory as well Jinenji. Hitting her phone she dialed Sango's number and waited.

"Sango please tell me you have the contract drawn up for Taisho-sama?" Kagome asked frantically, crossing her fingers that it had been done.

"Of course. I worked all weekend on it, but its iron tight. Once he signs it we are locked in." Sango sounded tired and there was no doubt that she had been up most of the night putting the final touches on the contract so that it was ready.

"Can you and Miroku meet me up here in a few?" Right now more than anything, Kagome needed some friend time and some advice. Outwardly she kept a calm composure, but inwardly she was shaking. She had practically sealed the deal on Saturday with him, but after the events of the dinner she wondered if the Taisho executive would reconsider. Still she knew her position was precarious and she needed to make sure she gave the best impression possible.

"Of course! Let me go get him and then we're there!" Setting the phone down, Kagome took a few breaths before rubbing her temples. She continued to make little notes on her notepad for what needed to be done when Sango and Miroku let themselves in.

"Man you look exhausted." Sango said noticing how haggard Kagome looked. Miroku too noticed but after promising to behave himself around women he tried to comment as little as possible on their physical appearances.

"Yet you still look beautiful as if you had been at the spa all morning." Both girls groaned and Miroku looked at them incredulously.

"A spa sounds delicious right now." Kagome muttered and Sango agreed as she sat down in the chair before handing over a thick packet of papers.

"Here's the contract. You should skim over it and make sure it's to your expectations." As Kagome looked at the packet and sighed at its bulk she decided at this particular second she did not want to deal with it right now. Setting down the thick wad of paper she turned back to her friends.

"How has wedding planning been going?" Kagome looked up to see Miroku look away hurriedly as Sango groaned.

"Slowly. We are trying to find a temple but we're not having great luck." Sango said before dropping her shoulders. To her side Miroku placed his hand on her hands. Kagome looked down at the couple and felt so happy for them and yet so sad at her own prospects. Inuyasha was nice but she felt like they were more friends instead of anything more.

"I'm so sorry guys. I should really be making more time to be with you."

"Kagome, you have a whole company to overlook. We don't blame you. Besides at the end of the day you sign our paychecks, so we _really_ need you here." Sango's poor joke only made Kagome smile. She felt guilty for paying them so little attention, but she was sure once she had a personal assistant it would leave her more time for other things.

"Well just feel free to yell at me if you think I'm slacking. I promised I would help you plan your wedding and I don't want to break that promise." Sango nodded sleepily, while Miroku watched the two tired women uncertainly. He contemplated taking advantage of the situation but he knew Sango would be less forgiving if he tried to grope her while she was grumpy. So he stayed his hand, knowing there would be a more opportune time later.

"When is Taisho-sama arriving?" Sango questioned, making Kagome look at her schedule.

She had received an email from Sesshomaru's assistant letting her know that Sesshomaru would be arriving mid-morning which gave her very little time to prepare. At least it wasn't like he would be arriving right as they opened the doors, which would have been hell.

"Sango, I want you to go make sure the legal department is on their game. Call up Jinenji and make him prepare the lab. Miroku, you need to check on the rest of the departments. Call department heads, make sure everything is tidy and pristine. Shirts need to be buttoned and ties need to be tied. Create a memo and make sure every department knows that their job is on the line for their professionalism." Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at Kagome's ultimatum. She was never this hard on her employees, but they both knew that to have Taisho as a buyer would practically save their company. They were not in shambles now, but they very well could be if they could not maintain their supply and demand which would be difficult as a small business growing too rapidly.

As Kagome watched her friends walk away, she felt relieved that she had such people she could count on. It must have been how Kaede felt all those years. Would she truly fire someone over something as silly as not having their tie tied? No, but if it cost her the sale she knew she just might.

Sighing to herself, Kagome immediately began to meditate in a calm place in her mind where she was on her family's shrine beneath the Great tree or in the well house where anyone could find comfort.

In this position she needed to remember that family came first and her business was her family. So she had to treat them like one. Families didn't turn their backs on each other and she wasn't about to do so with her company.

If they didn't get the sale, they would survive, but it would be hard. Kagome could not rule out such an outcome, especially where Taisho was concerned.

At mid-day the security guard at the parking entrance called her and informed her that Sesshomaru had arrived. Taking deep breaths, Kagome went to a mirror and straightened her suit jacket and skirt, cursing herself for having worn such feminine attire. Her heels clacking against the floor announced her presence in the lobby and she arrived just moment before he did.

Before the receptionist could greet him, Kagome bowed low and offered her welcome.

"Good morning, Taisho-sama. You do me honor by visiting my company." Sesshomaru bowed somewhat reluctantly and stood, crossing his arms as he examined the lobby. His eyes swept the outdated lobby with the same style Kaede had approved when the business first came to the current location. At that he could only nod and move forward a small frown already beginning to form.

"I hope this is worth my time, Higurashi or I will be very disappointed." Kagome had to strongly resist the urge to roll her eyes and only gave him a sweet smile and a half assed bow.

"If you will follow me, we will start with a tour of the company and then head to the laboratory."

"I would much rather tour the laboratory first. Unless your heads of department need a professional to critique them I am going to trust you have everything in order." Kagome stopped her trot back to her office and licked her lips as she fought back a retort. She knew he was purposely egging her on, making her fret over all these little things and then somehow insulting her when she hadn't even done anything wrong.

"Well that can be arranged, but we must return to my office so I can inform my staff of the change in plans. We were expecting you to be more tedious than this." At that Sesshomaru turned and gave her a sharp look before following after her as they entered the presidential office and suite.

Looking around he could see that the décor had changed little from Kaede's time with only a few objects removed that had been seriously outdated.

At least the girl was traditional.

From the corner of his eye he watched her call her department head and inform them of a change in plans before calling the laboratory and also alerting them to the change in the tour. The woman's lips thinned and she sighed inwardly as she listened to the other end before agreeing and hanging up the phone.

"You should really hire a personal assistant. Your time would be better spent doing other things and leaving the clerical work to another." Sesshomaru's comment caught Kagome off guard as she put the phone receiver down after having a long conversation with a frantic Jinenji who always overreacted to everything.

"Yes I am aware. I would have begun interviewing today, but something came up." She smiled sweetly once again when Sesshomaru merely raised a brow in her direction. Offering him some tea she went to go grab a cup noticing the way his eyes followed her as if a predator stalking its prey.

Still despite his temperamental demeanor, she got the feeling that he really did enjoy putting her on edge because in some demented way he liked getting a rise out of her.

When Kagome returned with the cup of tea for him, she heard her phone ring only to answer it with the affirmative from Sango who had made sure Jinenji was ready and calm. Thanking her friend, Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru to follow.

"Forgive me for the delay, but the laboratory is now ready. I do warn you though, our chief inventor is a bit odd. However, he really is quite ingenious and his work speaks for itself." Sesshomaru nodded reflexively only half listening to her chatter. What he was really interested in was the man himself and seeing if he could win him over.

As Kagome walked she took deep even breaths before shuffling with her identification badge to get her into the laboratory where all their most precious secrets were safeguarded.

As they entered, Sango stood next to a shuffling Jinenji, his height overpowering the small framed Sango with his shadow alone. He drew his eyes to the floor and bowed upon seeing Sesshomaru who oddly stood closer to the inventor's height than anyone else Kagome had ever seen.

"Welcome Taisho-sama. I am Uma Jinenji. You honor me with your visit." Jinenji bowed his hands fumbling together. When Sesshomaru bowed, rather respectfully, Kagome was surprised to see him honoring Jinenji so well.

"I am honored to meet you." Sesshomaru replied honorably and Kagome had to keep herself from doing a double take. Sesshomaru was not one to bow to others, he had almost never done so to her and, when he did, he was often so shallow it was barely noticeable. So it made little sense why he was showing such respect for Jinenji.

"Right then…if you will follow me." Kagome stood up clearing her voice so she could command the attention of those present. Giving a simple smile she turned towards a sink where they were instructed to wash their hands and use a special cloth to remove the static from their skin.

"If there is too much static and you touch one of our chips, then…"

"Of course, the static could cause the chip to short effectively wasting your time and funds." Sesshomaru finished this nonchalantly as he pushed his sleeves up to the middle of his forearms to dip his hands in the water. Kagome found her eyes magnetically drawn to his left arm.

Just as she had the previous weekend she saw the dark scars on his arm, so briefly before Sesshomaru sharply jerked making her eyes jump to his. They went wide when she found his golden eyes observing hers fiercely.

Biting her lip she turned away and began to wash her hands as well. He remained staring at her as he accepted a towel to clean his hands and then went through the process of extracting the static from his fingertips. Kagome followed numbly behind in step with him and Jinenji refusing to meet his glare.

"I would like to see your work station first, Uma-san. I dabbled in electrical engineering at the university and am interested in your work." Kagome nearly tripped over her own feet as she looked back to Sesshomaru whose features were like a porcelain statue, pristine and sincere. Jinenji's brows lifted slightly as he looked back at the executive with some interest.

"Is that so? I was not aware you had an electrical engineering background." Jinenji tried to appear calm, but underneath Kagome could tell he was nervous. Jinenji disliked being around others for too long and he was always very humble about the work he did. To be admired was a new concept to him especially from one such as Sesshomaru.

"Yes, it was my minor field of study. If I did not have to pursue a business degree I would have chosen engineering instead." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru shocked at his exchange of information.

"I considered medicine, but I am not outgoing enough to work in a profession that involves such social interaction. So instead I hoped to make the world a better place with my inventions." Sesshomaru nodded politely, a look of interest sparking his features.

"Where did you complete your studies, then?" Sesshomaru asked pleasantly. All the while, Kagome watched incredulously, her mind spinning as she tried to figure out what was happening. The two exchanged commentary and she even saw Jinenji smiling as the inventor began to calm under the business tycoon's kind gaze.

Staring into the golden eyes, Kagome managed to catch his eye. He raised a brow at her in question as if she was the crazy one and then resumed his commentary. Kagome watched him closely and for a moment she began to become angry at the prospect that Sesshomaru was being kind to someone else.

For a moment she stopped in her steps watching as obliviously the men continued walking as if they hardly noticed her. Crossing her arms she took a deep breath and hurried after, intent on learning all she could on what could possibly be the reason for Sesshomaru's change of heart.

Sesshomaru easily sensed Kagome's growing ire, but as he did most things he shrugged it off. The woman was not his concern at the moment. He needed to make a good impression on the inventor if he was going to eventually win the man over. It wouldn't be easy. The Uma man was a nervous wreck, meek, and wary of fame. Sesshomaru already knew that much from his brief encounter with him and after doing a little research of his own.

However, if there was anything Sesshomaru was not, it was a liar. He did not lie to the man about his own interest in electronics. He would have taken such courses had his destiny permitted it. Unfortunately, business came first in his family. Still the moments such as these where his knowledge came in handy served him well indeed.

"Well over here is my own personal workspace. I like to work in the quiet with no one to bother me. It is here that I can truly think. It's where I invented the chip." Uma-san gestured to his humble wooden desk that looked worn where the large man had leaned into it. Littered across the walls were drawings and specs and Sesshomaru glanced at them briefly trying hard not to pry. Showing too much interest could seriously hurt his chances if they caught on.

"Peace and quiet are the only way to work." Sesshomaru commented back.

So Kagome spent the rest of the half hour being more of a follower than a leader. Sesshomaru seemed to know her company far better than he should have and it irked her. After following the elite business tycoon for an hour like a lost puppy, barely able to get a word in edgewise, her nerves were on edge. She wanted to just shout to the two men that she was standing right behind them and that she was the president of the company. She really just wanted to assert her dominance.

Feeling suddenly like a wild animal, Kagome was thrilled when she so subtly was able to navigate the men back up to her office. There the contract awaited, perfectly typed, noted, and prepped just waiting to be signed. That thought alone was the only motivation she had through getting through her time with Sesshomaru. Once he signed the papers, he was legally bound as a buyer and she could relax. Her business would be secure, her employees happy, and she could stop all the advertisement nonsense. Perhaps then she could return to her normal life.

She smiled to herself as she saw her office in sight, just down the hall. The men were talking about some electronic equipment and Jinenji seemed flushed from all the excitement. Then as she was about to open the door to office, freedom nearly in sight, the door opened seemingly on its own. The wooden panel flung open and knocked her aside, causing her to land on something warm.

"Kagome? I was just coming to look for ya! Are you alright? Man you really took a hit there didn't ya?" It took a moment for Kagome to realize that the voice that was speaking to her was Kouga and she groaned a little as she rubbed her head. Her eyes opened and she reached for the hand Kouga was holding out while a bewildered Jinenji watched on.

"I think I'm okay." She responded a little dazed. Turning she looked in horror to see Sesshomaru getting off from the ground. He swatted at his pants eagerly as if the very thought that he had touched the floor dirtied him in some way. Then his gaze fixated on hers and she could tell he was extremely displeased.

"Do not worry, Ookami. _She_ did not reach the floor." Kagome winced at the dripping displeasure in his voice and then sighed.

"How about we all sit down before the door comes flying at me again. Thank you so much Uma-san for allowing us to view your work space. It was an honor." Bowing to her employee, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Sesshomaru acknowledged the man too.

"Thank you Higurashi-sama and especially Taisho-sama for joining me today. You honored me with your presence." He bowed lowly to the two executives and then scurried away, somewhat relieved to be able to return to his normal routine.

Sighing, Kagome turned roughly to Kouga the moment the inventor was out of sight.

"Kouga, what are you doing here? I don't remember setting up an appointment with you." Her lips slammed shut as she realized the numerous ways Sesshomaru would comment on her statement. Luckily, Kouga came to her rescue and jumped in before he could do so.

"There is no need for appointments when I'm taking care of you Kagome. I just wished to stop in and see how things were going. I always like to add that personal touch when working with my favorite clients. But I can see you are doing just great without me and I really gotta run. You know, business and stuff. I'll see ya around!" Before Kagome could blink her public rep had disappeared, making Kagome fume. That wolf had left her all alone with Sesshomaru now and she was not looking forward to what would happen next.

Straightening her back and lifting her chin, she turned defiantly to Sesshomaru, whose golden gaze regarded her carefully.

"Well now that we are alone, please follow me into my office. I have the contract written up and ready for you to sign." She moved into her office quickly as he stalked in after her. The moment the door closed behind him he began to aggravate her.

"You seem confident that I will agree to the contract now." Hair flying, Kagome whipped back around to face the impervious business tycoon. Her brows knitting together with pent up hatred she had to take a few breaths before she could respond.

"Was there something not to your liking then?" She had to be nice, for her company and her employees. For them she would do it, but under any other circumstance she would tell this man to piss off. He was toying with her, he had to be.

"No, your facilities are adequate enough I suppose. I would just like some time to think it over. I also will need a copy of that contract. It would be foolish of me to sign it without allowing my attorneys the chance to look through it." Sesshomaru began to reach for the rather thick document and thumb through it idly, fully aware at how he was arousing her anger.

"And exactly how long do you think you will need?" Kagome bit out.

Sesshomaru gave a little smile as she played right into his hand. Looking up he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I'll call you when I make my decision. Until then Higurashi. Good day." He gave a slight nod of his head and began to walk out, leaving and incredibly shocked and furious Kagome in his wake. Her fists balled into tight balls tightened even more as her fingernails dug into her palm. She bit her lip until it hurt and then began to take a few deep breaths.

"Kagome?" Turning her head slowly, Kagome looked to see Sango and Miroku walking in. They looked at her with concern and ushered her over to a chair. Wordlessly Sango looked to Miroku and he left the room.

Rubbing soft calming circles on her friend's back, Sango handed Kagome a tissue to dry her tears.

"I'm such an idiot Sango. He played me! I thought, I just thought that maybe this time he was being sincere. He seemed different the other night." Kagome's gasping made it hard for Sango to make out everything she was saying, but the girl didn't give up and instead she hugged her friend close to her body and hushed her.

"That man is rotten to his core, Kagome. He's selfish, rude, and just plain mean! He knows exactly what he's doing to you and it probably give him some sort of thrill. Why Kaede ever did business with him I will never understand." As Sango rocked her, Kagome began to feel a little better and separate from her friend. Sango was right. Kagome had tried, truly tried, to see the good in Sesshomaru. Yes, he had a daughter, but that was the only other person he cared about besides himself. When it came to business, he was ruthless and she had fallen into his trap.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be! _You_ did nothing wrong. It was all _that_ man." At that moment, Miroku came flying in and handed Kagome a drink of cold water which she took thankfully. With a quiet thank you she began to drink the cool liquid letting it calm her as she dried the last of her tears.

"Don't forget Kagome, Shikon no Tama has gotten along just fine without Taisho in the past and we will continue to do so. Our chip will still sell and he will be sorry that he didn't invest in it when he had the chance." Miroku hoped his words would calm the crying girl, but instead Kagome shook her head. Then she looked up with a smile on it that was sad and frightening.

"No Miroku. If Sesshomaru doesn't invest in us then he will not wait around to see us succeed. He will crush us before we ever see the light of day."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as they realized the truth in her words. They had played a dangerous game and lost. Now all there was left to do was to wait for the inevitable.

* * *

As Sesshomaru rested against his leather desk chair looking out his wall to wall windows at the Tokyo skyline, he was feeling particularly satisfied with himself. With a sidelong glance, the contract rested neatly on top of his desk where it remained untouched since he placed it there not too long ago. He would have his attorneys look it over to give them something to do, but he was well equipped himself to ferry out all the nuances and legal jargon.

He wasn't going to look at the contract. Not yet anyways.

What he really needed to do now is bide his time and then in a day or so he would make Jinenji an offer he couldn't refuse to come work for him. When the inventor is tucked safely away in his own private lab, Sesshomaru would crush Shikon no Tama, take everything they own and release the chip himself as a better more advanced product.

The problem with Kagome was she didn't know how to play the game. She wasn't confident enough or experienced enough to deal with him. He had let her feel good about herself just out of his own whimsy, but in the end he would crush her. It was a shame she was not a more worthy opponent.

Sitting up in his chair, Sesshomaru looked to the door of his office after hearing a loud crash. He would not go and see what it was but he did reach for the small gun he had under his desk, just in case.

When his brother came flying into the room, with his red shoes stomping against his priceless flooring, Sesshomaru lowered his gun, but not before almost halfheartedly considering ending his brother's life for disturbing him.

"Oi what the hell do you think you're doin'? Kagome is a nice girl and you played her like one of your skanks. She deserves better!" Inuyasha's face hung over his extra wide desk, while Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru feigned ignorance causing the blood to boil under Inuyasha's skin more.

"Kouga called. He said he saw you over at Shikon no Tama. He thought it was because you were willing to invest. Well he called 'er up and she said you took the contract and that you said you would _think_ it over. She ain't stupid. She knows you won't ever sign with her now. So she told Kouga he was fired. She's gonna call it quits." Inuyasha glared at his brother, hoping the man actually had some semblance of humanity in him to feel guilty about everything. Instead Sesshomaru smiled.

"Good for her. I was hoping she would realize she is not ready for this world."

"That's not good enough, ya bastard!" Inuyasha slammed his fist down angry on Sesshomaru's desk, effectively denting the hardwood.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru stood up and stared down his nose at his half-brother.

"Inuyasha, what the girl does is of no concern to us. Now, get out of my office or I will fire you myself." His ultimatum didn't faze his half-brother in the least. Too many years of growing up with an older sibling that treated you like trash had made him tough to his brother's taunts.

"You're a cold hearted bastard and I'm through with you. You have taken it too far this time. I quit." Inuyasha's voice had never sounded so deep and serious as it did then. For once, Sesshomaru was actually caught off guard.

Watching his brother turn his back and stalk off, Sesshomaru actually wondered if he was serious or not. He had been waiting years to have the opportunity to fire him, but here Inuyasha had left on his own. Now he would not need hear his father yelling at him. The moron made his own choice.

Somehow though, this wasn't the victory Sesshomaru had planned.


	15. Chapter 15: An offer you can't refuse

As Kagome wallowed in her own self-loathing and misery she felt like a ghost in the halls of her own company. At one time, Shikon no Tama was a beacon and even on her most stressed days she had loved working here. Now as she walked down the long hallways, past the cubicles of employees who all had families and loved ones, she felt like a failure. They were all happy to see her as they normally were, but the smile she returned back to them was a façade she had created so they wouldn't have to know the truth.

Walking into her office she sighed.

"Now dear, don't look so down." Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Kagome looked up to see Touga Taisho standing close to her small windows a smile on his features. She almost cringed at the likeness he bore so similar to his son's.

Frowning, Touga stepped forward and urged her to sit down, "I hate to intrude in such a way, but it became necessary. Yesterday, Inuyasha called me up rather violently and told me what Sesshomaru had done and then proceeded to inform me that he had quit his job. Now I received another call from Kouga and apparently you and my son spent some time together this weekend. Is that correct?" His calm voice helped to settle her nerves, but at the mere mention of Sesshomaru's name she grit her teeth. It seemed obtrusive that even when that man's name was mentioned she began to put up her defenses.

"I wouldn't if I had any other choice, I can assure you. It was the day of the storm and I got stranded at his apartment. He had taken Shippo home as a favor to Rin. But that is beside the point. Our deal is off. He played me and trust me when I say I have learned from my mistakes." Touga frowned at this and looked away towards the window as a bird flew across, twittering happily. From what he understood from the others, Kagome was a normally happy and cheery person. She was confident and assertive which made Kaede's choice as her successor easy. However, she was also very kind and forgiving. As Touga looked around the room he noticed very little had changed from when Kaede had once sat behind the desk. In fact it looked as if almost nothing had changed.

As a new head of the company, Kagome should have changed her office to suit her needs. Instead she had left everything as is. She was either lazy or she was showing deference to her mentor out of respect. Either way, it made her seem unassertive. Sesshomaru had probably looked at the office and deduced the same thing.

"I believe you promised Kouga that you would wait until the charity ball before you gave up on your company. Now it is my understanding from multiple sources that you are not one to break your promises. Give my son till then to come to his senses and don't give up so easily. You are only abiding by what he thinks of you if you do so." He stared at her kindly and Kagome felt herself melting. If only his sons could adopt such a caring look then life would be much easier for him.

Kagome knew the older man was right. She had given her word that she would wait until the charity ball. Her company was not in dire straits, they could stay afloat until then. She hoped.

"Fine. But I'm going to haunt you if my company goes under before then." Taisho gave her a smile as she said that before bowing deeply before her.

"Then I will take my leave. Kouga should be contacting you within the hour to continue preparations. Have a good day, Higurashi-san." The elder Taisho brushed past her and left her office, leaving a bewildered Kagome in his wake.

True to Taisho's word, Kouga called shortly after, exuberantly applauding her for perking up. Kagome rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm before the conversation took an interesting turn.

"Have you gotten the invitation from Onigumo yet?" Kagome blinked at the phone received before shaking her head to herself.

"No I haven't gotten anything yet. Why, what's happening?" On the other end of the line Kouga growled making Kagome pause in her thoughts.

"That spider is trying to one up us. While he isn't holding anything spectacular, he will be holding a small get together for the executives of all the high rolling business companies. He likes to do such things at his house so he can show off his latest purchases and gloat about his fortunes. Anyways just be wary that you will be invited yourself. He only allows Executives and their spouses to attend, no other guests. Says it ruins the flavor or something. Whatever." There was a pause on the other end of the line as Kagome waited sensing that Kouga had something else he wanted to say.

"Listen Kagome, I know things look bad right now, but they really aren't. Sesshomaru is a man who likes to be in charge. He likes to see others become weak before him. Don't submit to him and trust me when I say you will see the better side of him." Kagome was quiet for a moment as she rubbed her forehead.

She hated playing chess as a younger girl because the game practically requires you to sacrifice your pieces to gain a win. Kagome didn't believe in sacrificing her employees, but she would sacrifice herself if it meant that she could keep her employees safe.

Why was running a business like operating a chess board?

Kagome sighed, "Kouga let's not talk about Sesshomaru anymore. I will talk to you later." When Kagome hung up with Kouga she was feeling only slightly better. Still she couldn't help but become frustrated at the turn of events.

Almost right on cue there was a knock on the door and the business secretary dropped in a few letters for her. One of the letters was elaborately addressed and with a frown she could see that it was from Kumo Incorporated. Inside the envelope was another envelope and then the formal invitation. She read it over quickly before placing it back on her desk.

Could her week get any worse?

Picking up her calendar she penciled in the event for that Friday evening and made a note to call her mom and ask if Shippo could sleep over.

The rest of the week crept by. Kagome spent most of her time watching their funds and looking for any type of saving grace. She didn't know how Kouga or Inuyasha remained optimistic, but she decided it wasn't worth her time to figure out.

She had already made a speech about how she had tried to expand the company too fast without the funds to back it up, one she would broadcast when the inevitable did come. She had even gone so far as to cancel her appointment with her friend to interview as her secretary. What need did she have for a secretary when her company as going to be downsized?

Still she couldn't help but feel angry with herself, angry that she had trusted someone like Sesshomaru and angry that she had let him get to her. But what else was she supposed to do? She knew it would be futile to fight against such a company.

As she was leaving to go pick up Shippo from school, there was a knock on her door. She absently invited the person in and was surprised when Jinenji walked in feebly. His large eyes shifted across her big office space and seemed to shake.

Kagome looked up at him from her packing of her briefcase and stared at the large man oddly.

"Jinenji, what's wrong?" Instantly the man began to squirm under her gaze. Forgetting her briefcase, Kagome went to her friend's side and placed her hand affectionately on his shoulder.

"Come sit down. Is everything alright?" She led her chief inventor to a nearby chair and pulled up a chair next to him as her friend continued to shake.

"I did not mean to do it, Higurashi-sama. I did not mean to." Brows furrowing, Kagome was suddenly very worried about what happened to make Jinenji act so anxious. Taking some deep even breaths she decided she could not wait any longer.

"Is there something wrong with the chip?" Kagome asked hoping that the answer to the question was 'no'.

"No, ma'am. It's just well. It's just…There is something I should inform you of." The large man in front of her never seemed as feeble as he did then, shifting his weight from one foot the next. He looked as if he would rather be anywhere else.

She leaned forward hoping to prompt him to continue. He saw her move and squinted his eyes shut before finally drawing a few more breaths.

"I received an offer today from another company." He stuttered out.

For a moment, Kagome ceased to breathe. All the air seemed to dissipate from her lungs as she waited in silence. Her mind raced as she contemplated Jinenji's words.

"The pay is better, my lady, and the facilities are beyond compare. I would be working with some of the greatest minds in Japan." Jinenji halted, his eyes still cast downwards as he shuffled his feet.

"Well…" Kagome began not quite sure what she could do to convince Jinenji to stay.

"Higurashi-sama, I turned it down. Shikon no Tama has been good to me and I would be honored if you forgave my moment of weakness and decided to keep me on as your inventor." Jinenji looked up seeing Kagome's shocked expression.

"Jinenji-san the choice will always be yours to stay or leave if you wish. I promise you when the chip hits the market we will certainly be able to give you everything you desire…"

"No my lady! I did not mean to insinuate that I was unhappy here. In fact, I am quite happy. The offer from Taisho is generous but I enjoy my privacy and my ability to be free here. I hope you understand, my lady, that I have already turned him down. Please do not see this as a betrayal on my part…I…" He sputtered seeing the rage hiding behind her eyes. When she caught his fearful look she immediately calmed and grabbed her friend's hand to hold it encouragingly.

"Jinenji-san, you have done nothing to dishonor me or Shikon no Tama. Ease your mind. You are at no fault." The large man's wide eyes widened even further and down the angle of his large nose he smiled broadly.

"Thank you my lady. You truly are a joy to work for!" He bowed hectically as she dismissed him respectfully. He large feet shuffled against her floor before he exited enthusiastically.

As Jinenji left her office, Kagome felt her fists clench together digging her nails into her palm. Fighting down the scream she wanted to utter, she instead grabbed her purse and her things and rushed out of the office.

She reached her car and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

Her hands reacted automatically, starting her car and driving out of the parking garage.

"Yo?"

"Inuyasha, I need your help with something."

"Whatever ya need, babe." Kagome smiled in the receiver of the phone as she told him her plan. Of course Inuyasha was going to go for it. He lived for this kind of excitement.

* * *

When Sesshomaru's phone rang, he was rather peeved to see his brother's name flash across the screen. Today had not been his best day after all and his half-brother would only make things worse. Ignoring the phone call, he began to be irritated when his phone rang again.

Finally he picked up, knowing that Inuyasha was not one to give up.

"Yo, ice prick! Come downstairs. Dad wanted me to deliver something for ya." Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose as he listened to his brother's high squeal.

"What could he possibly have for me that you can't bring up yourself?" Instantly Sesshomaru's phone began to burst with loud obnoxious yelling, making his small headache bloom into a migraine.

"What the hell do I know? Just get your ass down here so I don't have to sit here and keep bothering ya!" With that the phone was silenced and Sesshomaru was more than grateful.

Grumbling a low growl of disapproval, Sesshomaru picked up his jacket and made his way out the door. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with Myoga as he walked by the blubbering secretary.

Ever since Inuyasha left, Myoga had been even worse than usual. All he wanted to do was talk to Sesshomaru every chance he got and when he didn't his fumbling increased. To make matters worse, Sesshomaru had to clean up all of Inuyasha's unfinished projects so he was incredibly behind in his work. Tonight would be another night of staying late. He had already called Jaken and informed him to pick up Rin. She would be sad, but once he got caught up in his work, she would be happy again.

He was already feeling bad because tonight he would have to tell her he would be busy on Friday and couldn't pick her up. It really gnawed at him that she would look up at him with those sad little eyes and accept what he had to say without question. Sometimes, though, Sesshomaru wished she would tell him how she truly felt.

As Sesshomaru walked out into the garage, he saw Inuyasha sitting in his car. The man had the nerve to grin up at him like an idiot.

"Never mind, Sesshomaru. I already delivered it. Hope you're having a good day, cause it's about to get worse." Cackling as he did, Inuyasha peeled out of sight making Sesshomaru clench his fists. For a moment Sesshomaru took calm breaths and decided very logically that he was going to throw out his cell phone and erase his half-brother from his life permanently.

As he made his way back up to his private floor with his private offices, he contemplated catching a nap to make the day go by faster. He knew however he needed to get his work done quickly if he was ever to get back home in time to put Rin to bed.

His elevator dinged a sweet little chime that signaled he had returned to his office, his sanctuary, and his prison. Looking to the side he frowned at Myoga's empty desk wondering where the older man had scuttled off to.

Opening his office door he stepped inside and stiffened. His golden eye narrowed as he stared at a particularly feminine form looking out his large windows.

"You make it very difficult to see the good in someone. It's what I've been taught all my life, but never have I met someone as infuriating as you. I couldn't believe, I didn't want to believe, that you actually had the nerve to try and take one of my most prestigious employees from me." Sesshomaru watched her turn and noted curiously that she did not seem angry as he thought she would. Instead she shook her head with disappointment.

"You know as well as I that Jinenji is not reaching his full potential at Shikon no Tama. What I did was merely good business, nothing more."

"I don't believe that." Kagome countered staring him in the eye from across the room.

"I believe that you wanted to take my inventor so you could trademark his design under your company's name. You're threatened by Shikon no Tama and I have to say I'm a little flattered." At this Sesshomaru frowned before schooling his features back into his stoic mask as Kagome smiled a little.

"I know you feel threatened because otherwise you wouldn't be trying so hard to stop me from releasing my chip to the world."

"You know as well as I Higurashi that I haven't even begun to try." He sneered which only made Kagome seem even more assertive.

"Exactly!" Kagome smiled this time, happy to finally hear him admit his thoughts.

"You haven't even begun to try, because some small part of you knows that it is dishonorable. You have no reason to crush Shikon no Tama except for your own pride." Sesshomaru was quiet as he eyed the girl. His mask of indifference firmly in place he decided to test his theory.

He walked back watching her half lidded eyes follow him. She was satisfied with everything she had to say and she was curious what kind of curve ball he would throw at her. When he passed by her he got a whiff of her perfume and he found himself inhaling the delightful scent. His eyes widening at his own thought process and he was glad to see she hadn't seen his sudden change of character.

"I've done everything you've asked me to. I gave you my business plan. I've let you tour my facilities. You even made an offer for one of my employees. If you haven't agreed to my terms by now then I'm done trying to win you over. You'll see soon enough what you missed out on." As Kagome grabbed her things to leave she was momentarily stunned when he turned around to face her.

"You are new to this world Kagome. You have very few connections and you know little about our operations except what you were taught in school. Shikon no Tama will not survive under your guidance without a company like Taisho to back it up. You know this, as do I." He watched her features become serious, her lips pursing together in an effort to contain her breath. For a moment they faced each other and Kagome found her courage growing despite his attempts to tear her down.

"I know, but I also know that you are missing out on a great deal. We could go far together…" she stopped as a blush rose to her cheeks. She hadn't meant it to sound like she wanted a romantic relationship, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she found herself cursing herself mentally. Now the bastard would think she was being a tease. Far from it, she detested the man.

He lifted his eyebrow in curiosity as he took a step closer. When she noticed his nearness the blush on her cheeks heightened. Clearing her throat and regaining her composure she looked back up at him.

"Our _companies_ could go far together. Shikon no Tama is self-sustaining and once the chip hits the market then we will be set. You can either join us or get left behind." She whispered carefully suddenly losing her nerve. There was something about looking into his golden eyes that made her lose her stamina. She just wanted to stare into them forever.

Shutting her eyes she forced herself to turn away so as to avoid losing her focus. She needed to make him understand that she was not afraid of him. She couldn't allow herself to be.

"Shikon no Tama is self-sustaining for now, but you need to grow in order to handle the potential sales you hope to achieve. You can't grow without spending money you don't have. So tell me Higurashi, where are you going to apply for a loan when you do not have Taisho lined up as buyer?" Kagome scowled at Sesshomaru knowing he was right, but she didn't want to show it. Instead she placed a mask on her features and internally buried her worries and fears deep within her.

"Your business plan is flawed. That's why I didn't sign on." That got her attention. Kagome had worked for a long time on her business plan using all of her mental power until she reached exhaustion. If it was flawed she wanted to know how.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly waiting for him to reply.

"You are paying your employees far too much for too little experience."

"You pay your employees too little." Kagome snapped back. When his eyes narrowed, she took a step back. He crossed his arms and she could see the muscle in his jaw tensing.

"Taisho is a company that favors experience, diligence, and work ethic. We start out at a set minimum wage depending on the position. The employee then qualifies for a raise and extra benefits every specified cycle at a thorough review. Those that do not meet standards are dismissed and those that exceed are rewarded. It is a classic design." He seemed proud of himself at this and as he moved he circled her like a hawk.

"Your company, however, rewards longevity and not skill. The longer you are with the company the better pay. When was the last time you conducted an employee review?" His question was asked uncharacteristically soft and Kagome found herself lost in thought.

"I'm following Kaede's plan. It's what she would have wanted." Kagome suddenly felt like she had lost her nerve. She knew it was an excuse at best and she could see that Sesshomaru knew so as well.

"Kaede oversaw a small company. She handpicked all of her employees including you. That is not a luxury you can afford anymore with the way Shikon no Tama is expanding. You need to delegate and do so carefully to those you trust. You also need to let go of what was so that _you_ can grow." He stared at her and this time she saw what she had not seen before in him. He did not look down upon her or scold her like a child. Instead he offered his advice in a way that almost resembled the way a colleague would.

Kagome was about to say something when her phone rang. She looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before gasping when she saw the number.

"Hello?" She answered quickly biting her lip.

"Higurashi-san? This is Principal Totosai." Looking at her watch Kagome hurried to cut him off even though she knew it was rude to do so.

"Forgive me Totosai-sensei, I got caught up with work. I will be there to pick up Shippo in ten minutes." Kagome began to head out the office looking back to wave goodbye to Sesshomaru when she stopped at Totosai's intake of breath.

"I'm afraid I am calling for another reason, Higurashi-san. Could you meet me in my office tomorrow at two? I'm afraid it is very important." Freezing in her spot, Kagome looked at the receiver before taking a deep breath.

"At two? Well of course I can make it. Is everything all right?"

"Shippo is safe and unharmed. However, there are some behavioral matters to discuss. We will be meeting with another parent tomorrow as well. I will see you then, Higurashi-san." Kagome said her soft goodbye's and thanked Totosai before hanging up her phone. As she turned to say farewell to Sesshomaru she noticed his phone was also ringing. He motioned for her to wait as he picked up.

"Yes." His deep baritone rang through the office bouncing off the walls and carrying through the thick air.

Kagome watched his features turned from annoyed too surprised and then he looked at Kagome threateningly. Miffed at how he was looking at her, she waited as Sesshomaru looked at her carefully.

"I see. Jaken, pick up the Higurashi boy and I will meet you back at the apartment." He hung up as a voice still echoed on his phone and turned his entire frame to face Kagome.

"Hey! I did not give you permission to pick up Shippo!" Kagome began as she angrily stepped forward. He regarded her coolly before turning to gather his things.

"It seems Rin and Shippo have gotten into some trouble together. Jaken was unable to give me the full details since I have been scheduled to meet with Totosai tomorrow, personally."

"At two?" Kagome asked dreading his answer. When he gave a stiff nod, she sighed and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"Come I want to meet the children at home and have a talk with them." He brushed past Kagome and she groaned miserably before following him.

She just couldn't get a moments peace. Now she was going to have to spend part of her evening with Sesshomaru. Why do these kinds of things always happen to her?


	16. Chapter 16: The enemy of my enemy

**A/N: 3 chapters as reward for your patience. I apologize on not being better about posting. Forgive me and as always please review. Your reviews remind me to keep posting. :D**

* * *

As Kagome followed Sesshomaru in her car, she was peeved. Peeved that she now had to spend even more time in the great and unforgiving Taisho's presence and that she would have to deal with Shippo in front of him. Sesshomaru would love the opportunity to judge her parenting skills with an expert's review being sure to comment on all her shortcomings. As Kagome's cheeks grew red she fought to take deep breaths and cool her temper. She had to be calm and collected for her meeting and not ready to fly off the handle.

What kept bothering her though was why. Why did Shippo have to get in trouble when things were going well? Looking back she sighed and shook her head at herself knowing she had not been giving Shippo much attention lately. He always reacted so strongly when she didn't, but she couldn't even begin to fathom what he had done this time.

He was not a naughty child, but he had a mischievous side to him. He liked to play pranks and unfortunately he did so as his own form of vengeance. Kagome tried talking to him and explaining how his actions looked upon her and he seemed to understand. Yet, without fail, every school year she was called to the principal's office to have to deal with at least one of Shippo's _harmless_ pranks.

Kagome had hoped she would not have to deal with such juvenile things once he started attending the academy. That had been too much to ask for.

About ten minutes later she pulled into the parking garage where she had first found herself that rainy day not so long ago. She cringed at those memories before collecting her purse and stepping out of her car.

Sesshomaru looked at her to make sure she followed, but otherwise said nothing as he stepped into the elevator and politely held the door for her.

"Any idea what happened?" She asked quietly as he pushed the top most button where his penthouse was located.

"All I could make out was the word 'gum' in between Jaken's hollering and Rin's crying." Kagome sharply looked at him and she could make out the weariness in his eyes. He was truly worried about Rin and that realization made her calm.

As the elevator rang and the doors opened, Sesshomaru once more politely held the door and signaled for her to walk first. She looked back uncertainly and wondered if she had ever noticed his gentlemanly behavior before. As she thought about it, at least nonverbally, Sesshomaru had been polite to her. She couldn't exactly say the same thing for his verbal actions though.

Passing by her he took out his key and opened the door to hear screaming. The high pitched ring of a child wailed while the obviously deeper voice of the butler cawed in its wake. The screams were loud; no words could be made out as the sounds blended together in one large stew of anxiety. Sesshomaru wasted no time and dashed forward with Kagome following on his heels.

They darted across the living room and made their way into Rin's room where there was a slightly ajar pink door. Even from a distance tension filled the air. Sesshomaru opened the pink door to find a frazzled Jaken holding a pair of scissors towards Rin's hair, while the poor girl sobbed on the countertop.

"Stop, you big meanie!" Shippo screamed behind the small wide eyed butler as he pulled on Jaken's arm. Jaken performed a little step as he simultaneously tried to snip at Rin's hair while shrugging of the red haired menace. Rin screamed as the scissors flashed in front of her face and nearly nipped her nose.

"Shippo!" Kagome pulled her son's arm off of Jaken as Sesshomaru stepped forward and grabbed the scissors.

"Jaken, what is going on?" Sesshomaru's baritone sounded more like a growl making the small butler quake and turn to see his master. At hearing his voice Rin rose up her blood red eyes and turned to grip Sesshomaru's waist. She proceeded to cry into his shirt, soaking the silk fabric with her salty tears. Between Rin's muffled cried, Jaken's silenced squawk and Shippo's stunned expression, the room grew quiet.

"Master! The lady Rin was upset because of the gum and your dutiful servant sought to set her at ease, but she will not let me cut the offending substance from her hair. Then there is the boy who began to yell and she began to cry and your humble servant tried to calm them, but…"

Having heard enough Sesshomaru pointed to the door and effectively cut Jaken off from his ramblings.

"Jaken go prepare the dinner. Higurashi and I will deal with the children." The short balding servant bowed lowly before scuttling away as if his life depended on it. He gave one last relieved look to the adults and pair of children that held on to them before closing the door. Kagome sensed that Jaken was more than a little thankful not to have to deal with the children for a little bit. When she looked back to Sesshomaru she noticed the way his fingers gently gripped her shoulders rubbing the upper part of her arm as he attempted to calmly begin to shush Rin. When her cries turned to sniffles, he bent down to her level, his golden eyes meeting her maple brown ones.

He reached over to her bathroom counter and grabbed a towel and began dabbing at her cheeks affectionately.

"I'm sorry daddy-sama. My hair looks horrible." She mumbled out between gasps and breaths.

He took a deep breath and then ever so gently stood so he could thrum his fingers through her hair. At this point her hair had turned into one big tangle and at the very epicenter was the offending sticky piece of pink gum that had been chewed and rolled into her hair.

To make things worse they had stuck it in what had once been her side ponytail that she loved to wear. As Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, he sighed as he released his hands from her hair.

"I'm sorry, Rin. Jaken may have to cut your hair." He said softly hoping to ease her distress. His words did exactly the opposite as Rin began to sob once more at the futility of her current situation.

"Taisho-sama." Kagome interjected the moment before Sesshomaru meant to speak once more. Perhaps he was about to persuade Rin of the necessity to do as he had instructed or possibly to calm her some more. However, Kagome could not help but reflect on a similar situation that had occurred in the past involving her own hair and a piece of gum and what her own mother had done to remedy the situation. "I might know some way to help Rin. We may not have to cut her hair." Kagome motioned to Rin and the little girl yelped before hugging her father affectionately.

"Please Daddy-sama! Can you let Higurashi-san try please? If it doesn't work, I promise I'll let Jaken cut my hair, but please don't make me cut my hair unless I have to! They're just going to make fun of me some more!" She rubbed her small swollen face into his shirt as he patted her back. By this point her cheeks were like the sides of a rounded and ripe cherry. It would take a few ice packs and a long night of sleep to settle her skin back to its usual health.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome uncertainly while the woman waited. He seemed to search her face and eyes for some sort of scheme or deception. Before Kagome could defend her intentions, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Very well." He relinquished. The words were hardly out of his mouth as Rin thanked him profusely between hiccups. The small swollen girl immediately ran over to Kagome and hugged her, thanking her for offering to help.

"Alright, hush. You're going to get yourself even more worked up." Kagome hugged Rin back as she let the girl settle down. The poor girl's heart was thrumming faster than a humming bird and her actions were quick and jumpy.

"Shippo, go run into the kitchen and ask Jaken-san if you can have some cooking oil and some peanut butter. I'm going to try everything I know to get that gum out. Then you need to start on your homework, while I work with Rin. This might take a while." Kagome hummed a little as she began to look at Rin's hair to uncover the gum buried deep within the nest of tangles. Her small gentle fingers were able to burrow deep into the tangles where they slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt Rin, began to untwist some of the easier knots.

Shippo ran out of the room, happy to obey Kagome's request and returned a moment later with a jar of peanut bar and the bottle of oil. Kagome took them and thanked him happily.

"Now shoo, the both of you. Like I said this might take a while and I don't want you hovering and making me nervous. Shippo go get started on your homework." Kagome looked pointedly at both males before returning to the work at hand. Sesshomaru had never been dismissed in such a fashion, but he was in no mood to argue. Still he sat there stunned as Kagome took charge until he felt a tap on his arm.

Looking down he saw the auburn haired boy looking up at him with big green eyes. A smile crossed the boy's odd collection of growing, grown, and missing teeth.

"Taisho-sama, I was wondering if umm…do you think…I mean, would you please help me with my homework like last time? I really like the way you explain things and Kikyo-sensei said she was proud of my improvement." Shippo took a deep breath having said everything in one swallow. Looking up hopefully, he was surprised when Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru was surprised at his own acceptance, but he knew that he would be fretting over Rin the entire time if he didn't have something else to keep him occupied. The boy wasn't that bad in small doses.

Almost as soon as they left the bathroom, shutting the door behind them they could hear an eruption of giggles from the bathroom. Both Shippo and Sesshomaru looked at each other quizzically.

"Girls, right?" Shippo shrugged before heading out to the living room where he had dropped his backpack against the sofa.

Sesshomaru turned back to the bathroom for a moment before taking a deep breath and silently agreeing with Shippo whole heartedly.

Helping with homework seemed like a far more pleasurable activity.

* * *

Kagome gently pulled on this strand and that, loosening the locks that were twisted in the large mass of sticky gum. Dipping her fingers in the cooking oil she slid the pads of her fingers along the strands, wetting them until they slipped away from each other.

Her tongue sticking out at her ministrations, she didn't notice the way Rin fidgeted.

The little girl before her wiggled in her seat, trying not to move for fear of messing up Kagome, but also growing impatient. If Kagome had looked in the mirror at Rin she would have seen the little girl's features scrunched in thought.

"Higurashi-san, do you have a mama?" Rin blurted out, catching Kagome's wide blue eyes in the mirror.

"Of course, Rin, everyone has a mama." Kagome whispered as she continued to detangle delicately. She had a pair of scissors on standby and already she had to cut just a few stubborn strands but the amount of cutting was miniscule and it would hardly be noticed when the job was finished.

"I don't." As Kagome looked at Rin she noticed the way the little girl's bottom lip trembled.

"You had to have a mama at some point Rin or you wouldn't be here." Kagome responded lightly.

"A mama doesn't leave you though. A mama stays with you forever and loves you and takes care of you and hugs you." Kagome bit her lip as she saw Rin tightening her little fists into a ball.

"Sometimes mamas don't have a choice, Rin. Just remember, a mama doesn't always have to be your real mama. Taisho-sama is not your real daddy and yet he is still your daddy." Kagome tugged at one particular strand watching Rin wince in the mirror. With a little extra oil the strand came loose. The bubble gum was becoming slippery as the oil dripped down the length of Rin's hair to her roots, bathing the offending pink blob in its greasy substance.

"I don't think Daddy-sama is going to give me a mama. He likes being alone, but I don't. I want a mama." Rin resisted the urge to look up to Kagome, but she secretly wished to. She wished that with just one look she could make Kagome want to be her mama too. If she could adopt Shippo then maybe she could adopt Rin too.

"You just have to be patient Rin. The right mama will come around sooner or later. Your daddy is so protective of you, he wouldn't let anyone less than the best be your mama." Kagome smiled as she began the steady process of slipping the gum out. Every few seconds it would get caught and she needed to apply some more oil and wiggle it a little.

"I want a mama like you. Shippo says you're a great mama. Maybe you can be mine too!" Rin's eyes were wide with hope that stemmed from her pure and gentle heart. Kagome stopped for a moment and felt her fingertips turn cold. She took a deep breath and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She was being kind to Rin because Rin needed a woman in her life and she was the closest thing to a mama that Rin had. It was sad, really, that Sesshomaru had kept her so sheltered. Now she would have to break the bad news to the small girl who had been raising her hopes.

"Rin, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. A mama also has to be someone who loves your daddy and who your daddy loves in return. I'm sure there is a woman out there who will be perfect for your family. Don't give up hope. Believe me." The corner of Rin's mouth dropped and Kagome was suddenly fretful she would begin to cry, but the girl sat there quietly for some time.

When Rin solemnly changed the subject, Kagome thought that Rin understood what she was trying to say. Really she knew she could never be Rin's mama no matter how much she wanted to be because she could not stand her father. Kagome was of a mind that a marriage and a family worked when there was love and unity. Hopefully one day Rin would understand. She and Sesshomaru were just was not possible.

* * *

As Sesshomaru and Shippo sat quietly together, Sesshomaru explained the lesson again to Shippo who listened attentively. Nodding his auburn head, he began to do the first few problems by himself. His fingers shifted his pencil across the page with diligent strokes while Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder watching silently. With some angst he would pause when he came to a particularly difficult problem, his mind working tirelessly as he stuck his little pink tongue out between his teeth.

Satisfied that the boy was working very hard, Sesshomaru would check over his problems at the end and point out little reminders.

Sticking his tongue out once more, Shippo began to work on the more advanced problems that were further down the page while a golden gaze looked on. When Shippo asked Sesshomaru to look over his problems again, the Taisho executive shook his head.

"You need to be able to check your own work. On a test, I won't be there. Double check the problem yourself, plug the numbers back in." Sesshomaru said softly and watched the boy do just that. He checked over his answers making sure he had done everything right and then plugged his numbers in and came up with everything right.

Smiling he turned to Sesshomaru with a wide grinned and showed him the problem.

"I did it!" Shippo yelped.

"Okay now for my English homework!" The boy grinned as Sesshomaru felt a groan coming on. Since when did kids have so much homework? He was about to get up for a cup of strong tea when he heard laughter from Rin's room. Both Sesshomaru and Shippo looked up expectantly as Rin came bounding up from behind a pink door, her hair having been washed and styled into a cute one sided ponytail. Since it was still damp, the end of her ponytail curled with renewed volume.

Behind her Kagome followed with a wad of gum and only a few strands of hair sticking out of it tucked neatly in a tissue.

"Look Daddy-sama! Kagome-chan fixed up my hair! It's so pretty now and she didn't have to cut any of it. Well except a few strands but you can't even tell. See!" Rin bowed and showed Sesshomaru her head and Sesshomaru could see that indeed her hair looked intact and whole. Nothing looked out of place.  
"Now for the finale. Rin would you like to do the honors?" Kagome smiled and offered Rin the tissue with the gum on it. Taking it gently, Rin balled up the tissue in one fist tightly and then raced to the trash can. With a well-aimed throw, she tossed the gum, tissue and all into the trashcan.

"Take that!" Then Rin stuck her tongue before turning to Kagome playfully.

"Good riddance!" Kagome exclaimed and then sat down in the chair opposite of Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Mama! I finished my math homework!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly and showed his mother his paper with all his work completed. Kagome scanned the paper with disbelief making sure that every question was answered.

"Good job Shippo! I'm so proud of you. Did you say thank you to Taisho-sama?" Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru as Shippo bowed his head with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me with my homework Taisho-sama." Shippo stood up and bowed respectfully. Sesshomaru nodded to the young boy and then turned to Rin.

"Rin, you should thank Higurashi-san too." At that Rin jumped and smiled. She bowed respectfully to Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome-chan! Rin is very happy with her hair!" Before Kagome could acknowledge her gratitude Rin had once more jumped to hug Kagome.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy Rin." Kagome was about to open her mouth to turn to more serious matters but then Jaken moved forward to Sesshomaru's side.

"Master, the dinner is prepared. Would you like me to serve you?" Taking her cue, Kagome jumped in.

"Well thank you for having us, Taisho-sama. Shippo it's time to leave. Pack up your things and make sure you've got everything." When she turned around Sesshomaru was standing before her with his cool stoic mask in place. His expression looked miffed and Kagome wondered what could possibly be bothering him now.

"Jaken has prepared meals for yourself and Shippo as well. Rin and I would appreciate it if you joined us for dinner to further show our thanks." For once Sesshomaru seemed sincere. He gestured towards the table as Jaken began to set plates of food, obviously meant for more than two people. The smells wafted to Kagome and she felt her stomach grumble at the aroma. However, Kagome did not like feeling like she was further indebted to Sesshomaru. Already he had taken them in for a night during the storm and despite her service to Rin he was feeding them again.

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to think. She felt a tugging at her shirt and turned to see Shipp staring up at her. He bit his lip in earnest.

"Please, mama. I want to play with Rin some more." Shippo said hopefully. Kagome sighed and patted his head thoughtfully. She knew Shippo was using her kindness against her and there was no way she could turn down the dinner with the food obviously prepared and Shippo's homework finished for once. Giving in she smiled deviously as she came up with a way to get all three of her plotting friends back.

"Thank you, Taisho-sama. That is very kind. Perhaps then we will have more time to talk to the kids about why their parents are getting called in to meet with the principal tomorrow." Kagome pointedly looked at Rin and Shippo who both avoided her eye contact. She could see that Shippo especially was now wishing he hadn't said anything.

"That will suffice." Sesshomaru turned to Rin and watched the girl bite her lip as she slumped her shoulders. At that moment Rin reminded him of Kagome with her dark hair and her pouting lips. Shaking his head he gestured to the table where Jaken had already placed an extra set of plates and chopsticks.

There was a long and awkward drawn out silence. Kagome could see from Sesshomaru's features he was not going to broach the subject first. He preferred to glare until some caved and offered their story. Kagome, however, was far more direct in her approach.

"Well who wants to start?" Kagome decided to ask, breaking the silence. Her blue eyes immediately settled on Shippo who looked away uncertainly.

"Oh please, Kagome-chan, it's not Shippo's fault. He did it because the girls were being mean to me." Rin cried out expectantly catching Kagome's attention. The little girl's bottom lip wobbled as she choked out her words, but it was obvious they were sincere. Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshomaru sharply and watched a disgruntled look cross his features.

"They shouldn't have treated you like that Rin!" Shippo shouted out trying to console his small friend from across the table. Oddly enough, Kagome realized that she had sat next to Rin with Sesshomaru and Shippo sitting across from her. Sesshomaru sat directly across from her with Shippo to his side and diagonally placed from Kagome. Shippo sat across from Rin who was at Kagome's side.

"Treated you how?" Sesshomaru's deep baritone broke the silence and for once Rin cowered under his gaze. His glare was enough to give Kagome the shivers and she suddenly felt a little guilty for making Rin so uncomfortable. When Rin closed her mouth and bot her tongue, both adult knew she was hiding something.

With a frustrated growl, Shippo decided to intervene, "The other girls tease Rin all the time. They call her 'no name,' 'orphan,' and they make fun of her hair. Today they took it too far…"

"Shippo stop. It's not important." Rin said quietly, her voice so low it sounded like a murmur.

"It certainly is important Rin. Keep going, Shippo." Sesshomaru's deep baritone was foreboding and dangerous. He looked at Shippo his golden eyes flickering in obvious annoyance. The anger was building in him at how all of this had gone unsupervised. A part of him was grateful to be talking to the principal tomorrow. He did not like what was his to be treated so poorly, especially to one so undeserving as Rin.

Hardly anyone had touched their meals, too caught up in the conversation to break the seriousness of it to gather food on their plates.

"They call her 'baby hair' and say her hair is out of style, looks silly, and makes her look like a baby. So they decided they wanted to help Rin by giving her a makeover. I told her not to trust them, but Rin said they were being nice. They sat with her at lunch and made her think she was a part of their group. During free time they said they would do her hair for her and make her look pretty. Instead they put gum in her hair. When Rin couldn't get it out, they laughed and said now she would have to cut her ponytail off. I was so angry and they were so mean! Rin didn't deserve that. So I told her we needed to give them a taste of their own medicine." Shippo crossed his arms and sat back in his chair feeling self-righteous in his actions. Kagome could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. Rubbing at her temples she sighed.

"Shippo, for goodness sake, what did you do?" Kagome let out. When Shippo didn't speak up she looked pointedly at Rin who melted under her gaze expectantly. Rin was the type of child who responded negatively to disappointment alone. No scolding was necessary and she could sense now why Sesshomaru rarely felt the need to punish her. One displeased look and she melted like butter, her own conscience eating her up inside.

"It was my fault. I told him that I wouldn't help him. I didn't want to make them angry. That just makes them meaner. When Shippo asked me what kind of gum they used, he said he thought he could help me get it out. When I told him it was the gum they carried in their purses I didn't think…" Rin stopped and gulped down her words looking at Shippo sadly. She didn't want to say anymore and get her friend in trouble. Her instincts told her to protect her friend who had only been looking out for her, but she was caught between Sesshomaru and Kagome's gaze. The woman who had helped her looked so disappointed in her and it began to gnaw at her tummy making her feel queasy. She didn't like making people upset and she desperately didn't want Kagome to dislike her.

"Shippo…" Kagome ground out his name between her teeth. When her mischievous son looked up, his green eyes meeting hers, he bit his lip. His little brows furrowed into a wrinkle above his nose and then he sat up straight. Kagome could see every ounce of his thought process from defiant to angry to confident in his actions.

"They deserved it! When they weren't looking I took the gum out of their purses and I chewed it up real good. They were so busy chatting about something stupid they didn't even see me. I stuck the gum in their hair as payback so they would know how Rin felt. They screamed and Kikyo-sensei made me sit out for recess. Totosai-sensei made me sit in the principal's office, but it wasn't fair! They didn't have to go to the principal's office when they did it to Rin, because Rin wouldn't rat them out. You should have ratted them out!" Shippo shouted across the table, pointing heatedly and making Rin cower. Seeing her shrink back in her chair he immediately felt guilty for his actions and recanted his temper.

"Shippo, that was mean!" Kagome scolded her red haired son but could see he was already suffering. Rin had begun to whimper as slow tears made their way down her pale cheeks. Looking to a very stoic Sesshomaru, Kagome gave him a pointed look before hugging Rin close to her and feeling her silent tears fall on her blouse. She patted the top of Rin's head and rubbed her back as the little girl rubbed her face into Kagome's stomach. Instantly Rin's shoulders began to sag.

"Rin, it's okay. Your daddy and I are meeting with Totosai-sensei tomorrow and we will work everything out." Kagome tried to reassure the girl but Rin began to immediately shake her head.

"Don't tell him what those girls did. That will only make them meaner." Rin screamed into Kagome's blouse. Hushing her with soft calming words, Kagome let the little girl cry a little longer to work out the misery from her system. Kagome was too busy comforting Rin she didn't catch the flash of anger across Sesshomaru's features.

"We certainly will tell him, Rin. This sort of behavior is not what I am spending my money on. You are supposed to be getting an education, not antagonized." There was an edge to Sesshomaru's voice, something that sounded like steal that made Kagome look up to him. He caught her gaze and for once Kagome could see that in a small way he was vulnerable. This whole situation was new to him and he was not one to offer comfort the way a woman did. He also was not one to intrude himself into other's business. Typically Rin kept to herself and never came to him with her problems. He had assumed then that she handled them in her own way and did not need his assistance. Perhaps he had assumed so too quickly to avoid the hassle of having to deal with a female's issues.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would just let Rin use your last name." Kagome's temper had built as she digested the whole situation. Still the final culprit in all this kept rearing its ugly head in her imagination. With a bite to her words, she couldn't help sounding bitter over the whole situation.

"Regardless of whose name she carries, those girls should not be allowed to act so unashamedly to other children. It should not require my name to get them to stop." Sesshomaru spoke slowly hoping Kagome caught every word. He was not one to repeat himself, a thought Kagome sensed

"Well it would certainly help." Kagome retorted easily, a low grumble escaping her lips.

" _You_ are not her guardian and that is not your decision to make. I will make Totosai-sensei aware of those girls' behavior and make sure that this event will not occur again." He pointedly took a bite of his food, wanting the conversation to be over, but Kagome was just getting started.

"Rin is right. If you give over their identities she is going to become more of a target of their ridicule." Kagome tried to explain, to make the egotistical prick see reason, but he shook his head firmly. Cursing his stubbornness, Kagome scowled in his direction.

"It is the school's job to ensure my child's wellbeing during the hours that she is present and they are obviously not doing so. It is my right as a parent and as a contributor to notify them of my displeasure." He took another bite of his food and looked away suddenly uninterested in the topic when he felt Shippo tugging on his sleeve. Looking at the small auburn haired boy he was surprised to see a look of determination in his green eyes.

"I'll tell you their names if Rin doesn't." Shippo said sternly.

"Shippo, do not say a word. You are not to get involved in this any more than you already have. You know how I feel about your pranks." Kagome said harshly and watched as her son became even more determined. He opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut short by a surprising ally.

"Your son showed bravery and initiative in his actions. I am glad that those girls met with some level of justice." Sesshomaru stated making Shippo beam at the tall man beside him.

"Don't you dare drag my son into this. His pranks were not justice, it was revenge and childish. Shippo should know better than to act so and now he has to pay the consequences for his actions. I would rather my son not get in trouble because of your unwillingness to stick up for your own daughter." Kagome seethed and fumed at his lack of respect for her parenting. She may not be the best parent but she tried to do right by her son. Playing pranks was not going to help him any in life and it would certainly tarnish his school record. He needed to learn a better way of dealing with his problems and she did not appreciate Sesshomaru's interference in the matter.

"You've said quite enough, Higurashi. The subject is closed." Kagome's snapped shut and her lips thinned into a line as she held back her retort. In the end she was in this man's home and she would not dishonor him in front of his daughter. She desperately wanted to tell him exactly what she thought but she would hold her tongue for now. He was obviously going to do what he wished despite her warnings.

Setting her eating utensils down she made sure to wipe her mouth thoroughly before standing from the table. She had to steady herself to keep her limbs from shaking, but she managed an honorable bow to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for your hospitality Taisho-sama, Shippo and I will be leaving now. Shippo, get your things." The tone of her voice held very little room for reasoning and Shippo wisely did as she instructed without argument. Moving out of his chair he gathered his books and placed them in his backpack. As he passed by Rin, he could see the little girl doing her best to hold her emotions in check.

Even though she tried, Shippo could see the way Rin's bottom lip wavered and the way her eyes moistened. He said a quiet goodbye and went to Kagome's side reluctantly.

Sesshomaru said nothing to them as he watched them leave, Jaken escorting the duo out. When he looked over to Rin the little girl let out a plaintive sob before running from the living room and disappearing into her room.

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed after her, amazed and confused at her reaction. Rin was always the perfect little princess. Even as a baby she had cried little and wanted nothing more than love and affection. If she was ever hurt or upset she would come to Sesshomaru, her tears silently sliding down her cheeks, but never did she utter a word of despair or disappointment.

To see her react so violently shook him to his core. He hated to see her so upset and he couldn't help but feel the gnawing guilt that it was because of him. Still, he had his pride and the woman had defiantly and openly insulted him. He couldn't sit by and allow her to behave so unabashedly.

Rin would just have to understand, that's all.

As Sesshomaru went to his room to take a shower, every step felt painful. He felt the urge, no the need, to comfort his daughter, but he knew not how.

It was times like this he genuinely wished he had a woman around to handle these situations. He had known for a long time that Rin was growing older and she would need a woman's guidance. He cursed himself for allowing the Higurashi woman near his daughter, but in that moment as he looked at Rin's hair and her tears he would have done anything to make her happy.

Now they both paid the ultimate price. Women were nothing but trouble.

* * *

Fuming was the correct word for how she felt for the rest of the night and into the morning. It didn't help that Shippo had pushed her buttons even more by agreeing with _that_ man. She and her son had a very long talk afterwards and she hoped his ears were numb from the experience.

At work, her employees cowered before her. Perhaps she was a little short with them and raised her voice a few times, but eventually they learned to leave her alone. Working on little sleep and the adrenaline fueling her anger with a touch of caffeine for stamina, she was a force to be reckoned with. Even Sango and Miroku had avoided her, which just gave her more time to replay events over and over in her mind.

Now she was on her way to the school, preparing herself to not only come face to face with the last man she wanted to see on the planet, but also to discuss her son's punishment.

She snapped at the guard at the gate and he let her pass with only a wave. Walking up the steps of the school she readied herself for the inevitable. Walking in the large grand doors, she made her way up the ornate staircase to the principal's suite and gave her name to the secretary. The poor girl looked at her uncertainly, but Kagome didn't care. She was too busy looking down the hall for Sesshomaru to arrive, yearning and yet dreading every slow second that passed.

Her thoughts were shaken from her head as she heard shouting in the next room. The secretary moved uncertainly and went to the door.

"Totosai-sensei?" She whispered only for the bulging eyed man himself to step out and take a breath. Looking to Kagome he sighed and then gestured to her.

"Right this way, Higurashi-san. This matter concerns you as well." The secretary backed up and folded her hands as Kagome brushed past her and into the President's office suite. Standing to one side she could see Sesshomaru who was holding his arms as he stared out the window.

If the man could ever be disheveled, ever have a hair out of place, it was at that moment. Compared to any typical person he still looked immaculate, but Kagome could see the slight wrinkles in his shirt where he been moving restlessly and the way the strands of his hair seemed to be less kept than usual. With a shudder she realized it was only her extended time with him that she was able to notice these small things.

However, the most tell tale of all signs was that he was not wearing his suit jacket. He had draped it across the chair and rolled up his sleeves as if he was hoping to pursue a physical fight. The scars on his left arm were visible, crawling along his forearm.

As he looked up to her entrance he very precisely began to pull his sleeves down and button them in a tidy fashion. His back straightened and his gaze settled elsewhere, a fire lit in his golden orbs.

"Taisho-sama, Higurashi-san, if you could please take a seat. Taisho-sama, I do not know if you have made Higurashi-san's acquaintance but she…"

"We have met." Sesshomaru interrupted Totosai's pleasantries with a less than pleased tone. The principal blinked his large eyes and seemed to consider those words before continuing, apparently surprised that the two had met.

"Oh well then, on to business. I have called you both here because of an incident involving your children and a few other students in the classroom. According to the reports from Kikyo-sensei, other students and some of the students' parents, your son, Higurashi-san, placed gum into the hair of three girls who then had to have their hair cut and restyled. The parents are demanding that you pay their salon expenses as recompense for your son's behavior. They are also demanding that the school pursue its own punishment with demands as high as expulsion." Totosai's tone was very calm, yet frigid. He spoke carefully watching Kagome's cheeks flush and her hands curl into balls as her nails dug into her palms. The corner of her jaw twitched as her teeth ground together.

"Absolutely not. Shippo acted in defense of Rin. Those girls placed gum in my daughter's hair causing her stress and undo harm. If anyone demands recompense it should be this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stood up to his full height and placed his palms neatly on Totosai's desk meeting the principal eye to eye.

"How is it, my daughter has been the object of ridicule for many years and yet this is the first time I am in your office." Sesshomaru's cold voice sent a chill down Kagome's spine, but she could understand his anger.

"Your daughter never mentioned any bullying from the other students and the teachers never witnessed anything. We cannot punish students without proof. Now Taisho-sama, I know you're upset, but you must calm yourself." Totosai-sensei tried to redirect his attention back to Kagome, thereby increasing Sesshomaru's annoyance further. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard a growl escape from a deep dark place from the CEO.

"Back to the matter of Shippo. Higurashi-san, your son was caught on camera stealing the girls' gum and placing it in their hair. The evidence is irrefutable. Because this is his first offence I am recommending that he receive in school suspension. He will be removed from his classroom and be placed in another by himself for three days. I am also suggesting that you Higurashi-san pay the salon bills. Although I cannot force you to do so, the parents of these girls are very powerful people and you would be wise to stay on their good side." Kagome sat in shock as she listened to everything Totosai-sensei had to say. She didn't even notice the paper he slid across the desk until he mentioned her name again. Taking it she turned it over and let out a yelp in surprise.

Listed were the amounts of the three salon visits that the girls had to attend to fix their hair. She had never seen someone pay so much for a hairdo and it left her numb.

"These numbers cannot be right. You could buy a small car with the total." She whimpered knowing there was no way she would be able to afford such a bill even with her increased salary. She would have to dip into the savings Kaede had left behind for her and it made her want to cry.

The paper was snatched out of her hand as Sesshomaru looked over the numbers. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned as he handed the receipt back to Kagome.

"The hairdresser charged after hour fees and home visit fees for each of the girls. They also all required the services of the most renown hairdresser in Tokyo." Sesshomaru said quietly and almost comfortingly. When Kagome sharply met his eyes he refused to look away this time.

"Totosai-sensei, this is ridiculous! I cannot afford this type of bill especially when there was absolutely no reason for them to attend a salon. I fixed Rin's hair myself and she did not need to go to a salon for me to do so. You can tell them to pay for it themselves and to tell their girls to stop picking on Rin. I do not know what kind of school you are running, but those girls deserved every bit of Shippo's retribution, especially if _you_ are not going to punish them." The man with wide eyes balked as the paper got thrown back into his face. An irate Kagome crossed her arms as she tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi-san. This is the way the elite work." Totosai looked truly sorry in that moment and no matter how angry Kagome was she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Allowing her arms to relax she sat back down.

"What of the matter of the girls' punishment?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

"Unless Rin makes a claim against them, we do not have any evidence. I'm sorry Taisho-sama, I truly am." Totosai reached into his jacket to grab a handkerchief and lightly dabbed at the perspiration gathering on the top of his head. His lips curled as his hands gathered the papers in front of him, trying to remain calm himself and as serene as possible.

"This is unacceptable, Totosai." Sesshomaru finally said and with one swift move he had grabbed his jacket and swiftly strode out of the room.

Kagome muttered her goodbyes, although she did so rather impolitely and chased after the CEO.

"Higurashi, I do not have time for your quarrels." Sesshomaru didn't bother turning about as he heard her quick footsteps following after him.

"I don't want to fight." She replied, nearly running to keep up with his long legged stride.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned, his glare meeting Kagome's own. For once both of them saw something similar in each other. A desire to protect their children and make the ones who hurt them pay.

"I want to get even."


	17. Chapter 17: The calm before the story

Kagome was not quite sure how she wanted to get even. This revenge stuff was very new territory for her, but she figured Sesshomaru may have some ideas.

Staring at the door leading out of her office, Kagome blinked back to the real world. She wasn't sure when she arrived at her office or how she had gotten there. The morning was a hazy fog. Shippo had been unusually quiet, so much so that Kagome had to rethink if she had even taken him to school. She knew he was apprehensive about his punishment, another thing on the long list of to-dos she had. On top of it she needed to go shopping for an outfit to wear to the party on Friday.

Blinking once more to shake the haze out of her eyes she decided to be a little more proactive. Her fingers working at an impressive speed she typed out an email to send to all of the head of departments for a meeting at the end of the day.

She had spent part of her half fazed morning reviewing her interaction with Sesshomaru the days previously. She felt the beginnings of a headache creeping up on her as she tried to figure how everything had seemed to spiral out of control. Her emotions were like a roller coaster, where one minute she hated the man to the next somehow allying herself with him? She knew it was short lived and also knew that she needed to tread carefully.

For some reason she suddenly remembered the way he had looked the night she had spent at his penthouse. He had seemed disheveled and homely. The way he cared for Rin and the heated looks he traded with her.

Taking a breath Kagome could feel her fist tightening. She was being silly. Sesshomaru was an arrogant and deceitful man. He would ruin her if possible and it was only her own stubbornness that was keeping her grounded.

She turned to look out her small window, suddenly envious of the large windows Sesshomaru had in his office. The clouds were gathering overhead, making the sky seem darker than normal. It would rain again soon, but this time the forecast would be for something light and temporary.

After her chat with him, and to keep her mind occupied on something other than revenge for a little while, Kagome had sat down to review payroll and positions in the company. What she saw astounded her. There were at least a dozen employees who were making a good sum of money and yet productivity was not high in their departments. With some reluctance she admitted to herself that Sesshomaru may have been right.

The way her body tensed and fire burned in the pit of her stomach made her want to retch. She was driving herself sick with all this tension surrounding her. She needed a vacation or better yet a nap. Massaging her temples, she hardly noticed when Kouga walked into her office unannounced as usual. He stopped to stare at her before speaking.

"Rough week?" Kagome jumped a little in her chair as she looked up. As her racing heart began to quiet she grimaced.

"Rough month. How did Kaede do it?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Kouga took the opportunity to sit down in the chair in front of her desk.

"These first months will be trying, but I promise it will get better." Kagome looked away from him and when she looked back she saw her friend looking around the office. As Kagome followed his gaze, she found herself reminiscing over Kaede's loss and how much it had affected her. Perhaps she had never truly made peace with her mentor's death.

"I understand your company is expanding quickly. The chip hasn't even been released yet and you are already working at capacity." He seemed to be hinting at something, but Kagome wasn't catching on.

Sighing, Kouga lounged back in his chair and looked straight at her with blue eyes. His stormy gaze was not as clear as hers, but it was still striking.

"I think I've spent far too much energy on your physical appearance. I think it's time I shifted focus. Your company needs more space and you need a new assistant. Your whole company needs to be reorganized. You no longer have the privilege to function as a small business…"

Kagome held up her hand wishing she had some hot tea to settle her nerves.

"Spare me the lecture, Kouga. Sesshomaru's already warned me my business plan is flawed. I am having a meeting today with the department heads to reorganize our employees and take another look at payroll. I sent an email to my friend to have her interview for a secretary position, but I was so worried about the company's future I was worried she wouldn't be working long enough. I've already looked into loans for a new building, but no one is willing to give me money until they are assured that I will pay off the debt once the chip is released. To do that I need a big name buyer." Kouga could see it was very hard to admit all of her shortcomings and failings to him. He could also see the way her eyes darted around the room, as if the thought of change frightened her.

"Kagome, you have to be your own person. You are not Kaede and more importantly this company no longer belongs to Kaede. If you want to honor her memory, do it by being great. Make this company into everything it could possibly be and prove to all of us that Kaede made the right choice. You can't look to the past anymore." Although his tone was soft, his words were still hard to hear. Sesshomaru had said as much to her earlier about the company's progression and her lack of vision, but Kouga was being straightforward and honest with her. She loved Kaede, but it was time to let go. She wouldn't forget but she could no longer afford to run the company the way Kaede had. Doing so would limit growth and ultimately lead to Shikon no Tama's downfall and that would be a greater dishonor to Kaede's memory and legacy.

"You're right and I hate to admit it but Sesshomaru was right too. I have to change. We will just have to keep looking for another buyer, since we can't get Taisho. I'm not giving up until the ship is beneath the waters." When she looked up she saw Kouga staring at her oddly. His eyes seemed to be looking right through her when he smiled. Standing up he offered her his hand.

"Let's call Inuyasha and grab some lunch. I think you need a break."

"Thanks Kouga. I think that's just what I need." She remained silent while he called up Inuyasha and since being out of the job the younger Taisho sibling had all the free time in the world. He decided he would meet them at a private restaurant. The last thing Kagome needed now was more paparazzi.

Her thoughts clouding her mind, Kagome was surprised when Kouga had to shake her to show that they had arrived at the restaurant. Looking up, she smiled halfheartedly before heading inside.

Inuyasha was waiting for them in jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Kagome could tell he probably hadn't styled it in a while.

"Yo!" He said and let Kagome give him a hug. They all three sat down together all the while Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked back at her oddly and she found herself blushing for staring.

"Is something bothering you, Kags?" When Kagome's sharp blue eyes looked up she could see both men watching her curiously.

"Sorry, just thinking." She responded softly before taking a bite of food she didn't remember ordering.

"About?" Kouga pursued, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like seeing Kagome so introverted. It didn't seem right.

"Ugh, it's just this whole month has been a mess and I've still got that party at Onigumo's Friday. I don't know what I'm going to do with Shippo." The party wasn't the only thing on her mind, but it seemed to put the boys at ease.

"Eh, the ice prick has me picking up Rin on Friday. I could pick up the runt too. It will keep them both busy until you come home." Kagome perked up at that, knowing Shippo would really love to spend time with Rin more. It also helped him get over his moodiness at having to change school.

"That's perfect! You could take the kids to my house and have a sleepover. Rin has been dying to play over at Shippo's house and I couldn't impose on Sesshomaru again." Both men looked at her oddly and she felt her teeth clap together as her mouth closed. Kouga leaned back, lifting an eyebrow as if waiting for an explanation. Inuyasha gave her a look that could only be interpreted as wary.

Sighing, she decided she might as well tell them, "Look it's been a long week okay. When you guys broke me into his office the other day we both got a call from the principal of their school. Some girls were picking on Rin and put gum in her hair and Shippo put gum in their hair. It's this huge thing and now some parents want me to pay their salon bills. Well anyways, I went to Sesshomaru's apartment to help Rin get the gum out of her hair and Sesshomaru helped Shippo with his homework." Suddenly the tension lifted and Kagome found herself leaning back enjoying the way her muscles were relaxing.

She had been so worried about telling Kouga and Inuyasha, that the guilt of keeping the secret had begun to eat at her. She hated lying and she hated feeling like she was being deceptive but she also didn't want anyone to think there was more going on than there actually was. After all she was still with Inuyasha and it wasn't right for her to be seeing so much of Sesshomaru.

When she looked back across the small, but elegant table, she saw Kouga looking at her curiously.

"So he invited you into his home again?" Kouga scratched at the hair growing on his chin and looked to Inuyasha. The white haired man was scowling, his arms crossed, and his gaze anywhere else but at Kagome.

"It wasn't a big deal, I did it for Rin. Poor thing, she apparently gets bullied at school because Sesshomaru won't let her use her family name. If she wasn't so sweet then those girls would be in more trouble, but she refuses to rat them out." She was talking more to herself now, the two men beside her just casual bystanders. Kouga, however, was immensely intrigued.

Sesshomaru was a very private person, one who never let anyone in to his apartment, let alone a single woman. The fact that such an occurrence had happened more than once was beyond coincidence. If he had truly hated her he would have found a way to avoid meeting with Kagome. Somehow though, the two of them kept coming together.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye and felt a mix of guilt and pity. He knew that Inuyasha was dating Kagome, but as of yet he had not witnessed any romance from either person. He wondered how long their 'dating' would last at such a rate.

"Well that is Sesshomaru's business. Hopefully, one day he will come around." Kouga shrugged and turned back to Kagome who seemed lost in her thoughts once more. He noticed she seemed to do that more when the topic of Sesshomaru came up.

"By the way, I want you to be careful at Onigumo's. You won't know very many people, so it will be best for you to be on your guard." Kouga turned the conversation to more serious matters.

"I'll be fine, besides you'll be there." She smiled sweetly.

"No I won't. Unfortunately PR isn't invited to this kind of event. Only the CEOs from technology companies. He likes to keep his friends close and his enemies closer." Kagome stared blankly and Kouga before looking at Inuyasha who looked away somewhat ashamedly.

"Sorry babe, I can't help ya. I quit my job remember? So I wasn't invited." Kagome took a deep swallow of her wine and put the glass on the table before looking up.

"It's fine guys. It's just a party, don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." When she turned to Kouga she could see her friend was on edge and that did not make the butterflies in her stomach fly easier.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid like get drunk or accept a drink from someone you don't know. If you do anything stupid Naraku will use it as blackmail. So just be on your best behavior." Inuyasha piped in and for the first time she could see he was genuinely worried.

"You make this guy sound like a monster." Kagome said softly.

"He isn't to be trusted, Kagome. Just trust us when we say be careful. We are only a phone call away if you get nervous. Now, have you picked out what you're going to wear?" Kagome shook her head slowly. Shopping was never her thing; she just never had time for it.

"That's fine. I'll call Jak and set up an appointment for you with him right before the party. Just find yourself a nice long dress and you will be fine." Then the table lulled back into silence as the remnants of their food disappeared with a waiter.

"I think I can manage." Kagome responded before taking another sip of her wine until the glass was empty.

* * *

The lunch was finished quietly. They talked small talk, but Inuyasha was acting aloof. Kagome didn't push it, she only offered him a hug as she said farewell to get back to work. Kouga drove her back seeming oddly quiet as well, but Kagome had little time to think about it. Her mind was already reeling with how much work she had to do.

First thing she needed to do was to prepare for her meeting with the department heads. She needed to make sure everything was in order so she could begin executing her plan immediately. So she spent the rest of the afternoon doing just that and when it was time for the meeting she laid everything neatly out on the conference table and waited for her heads of department to file in.

Always punctual, Sango was the first to arrive. The question on her friend's face made Kagome feel guilty for having kept things from her, but with Miroku and Sango planning a wedding and Kagome so swamped with the business it seemed they had very little time for each other. To make it up to her, Kagome was going to ask if she would come dress shopping wither tonight. Sango had a good sense of style and if anyone could help her find a dress it was her.

"Please take a seat." Sango said nothing as she found herself a chair. Next was Jinenji the inventor and the department head of human resources, information technology, sales, and of course Miroku. A few other department heads filtered in afterwards, but when everyone was finally in the room and seat, Kagome cleared her throat so the chattering would stop.

"As you all know, our company is growing. It is no longer the same small business as when Kaede was our CEO. We have taken on new projects, new finances, and new employees. Our business model can no longer sustain operations as they are now. As a result I am changing our business plan." The department heads began to murmur until Kagome held up her hand.

"This will take time, but it is going to happen. We can no longer operate under the precedence that we are a small business because we aren't. As such I am requesting that each department head do a thorough review of the employees who work under them. You must take into account work experience, work ethic, and loyalty. If an employee is not pulling his or her weight and is making an income that is too high then they need to go on a growth plan. If they do not pick up their work ethic then they will be terminated. This goes for everyone. I personally will be doing my own review of your jobs and your ethics. We simply cannot afford to have anyone not pulling their weight now more than ever." The department heads shifted in their chairs uncomfortably, all except Sango who Kagome knew pulled her weight and then some. The women exchanged looks before Kagome returned to the matter at hand.

"I will be personally combing through any employees who are being submitted for growth plans and I will be doing random checks on employees whose income is substantial. I don't want anyone playing favoritism and if there is a conflict of interest I will step in." Kagome felt her voice stand firm as she stood up straight. She couldn't afford to look weak now, not when they had so much work to do.

"This is to be completed by the end of the month, so that gives you two weeks. On another note, our company is growing and we are at capacity. We are still hiring so expect working conditions to get a little cramped. I am looking for a new building to house us, so prepare your employees now. They need to start packing non-essential items into boxes and marking them accordingly. I will inform you when a new suitable location has been found. Until then, we begin packing and cleaning. Are there any questions?" Everyone was quiet and Kagome was about to dismiss them when a hand went up into the air. She was surprised to see Miroku looking at her with a serious gaze.

"Rumors have circulated that Sesshomaru Taisho was here recently to review our facility and business plan. Have you secured Taisho as a buyer for the chip?" Kagome sighed and looked at Sango whose eyes were downcast. Her legal department had not received any contract and as each day went by the chances of a contract appearing seemed less and less. It wasn't right for her to withhold such information from her employees.

"Sesshomaru Taisho was here and he was not pleased with our business plan. I do not foresee him signing his company on as a buyer." The department heads all looked away then and began to fiddle with their fingers. They knew as well as she that without a big buyer they couldn't afford to keep afloat.

"I want everyone to listen and listen well. I assure each and every one of you that I am doing my best to secure more buyers. We know our chip is good and we know that what we are doing is right. If Taisho signs on, that's great, but if not then I want you to know I will find someone else and Shikon no Tama will survive. If you don't believe in our cause you are more than welcome to find another job, but I am giving you my word that you won't need to." Everyone looked up to her with wide eyes and suddenly Kagome felt the weight of their trust on her shoulders. She didn't look it, but she was nervous. She believed in her promise she truly did, but she was unsure how she was going to accomplish it. She couldn't let her company down though. Kaede believed in her and she needed them to believe in her too.

"You are dismissed. Remember, I want employee reviews in two weeks." She raised her voice over the shuffling of paper and chairs as the department heads shuffled out of the conference. Only two remained.

Kagome looked up as she straightened her papers and watched as Miroku and Sango approached her.

"Kagome, is everything alright? I feel like we don't see much of you anymore." Kagome made sure there was no one else nearby before hugging her friend.

"I'm so sorry Sango. Everything has just been crazy. You wouldn't believe the week I've had." Sango smiled sweetly, but she could tell her friend was still worried.

"Look why don't the three of us go out to dinner tonight. Then Sango, I need your help shopping for a dress for the party on Friday. We can talk then." Sango nodded before gathering her things to leave; only Miroku remained.

"We're worried about you Kagome. It's unlike you to be so stressed." Kagome sighed and sat back down.

"I know, I know, and I promise it will get better. If we can just get our hands on a decent buyer we will be set and I can finally start living my life." Miroku smiled to her as well. As the head of finances he knew their situation better than anyone and he was doing an admirable job keeping it under wraps as much as possible. The last thing she needed was a panic.

Remembering her conversation with Inuyasha earlier she decided that now was as good a time as any to give Sesshomaru a call and invite Rin over to her house on Friday evening. And just cause she was a little worried she was going to invite her mother to make dinner for the two kids.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Taisho's company and was instantly forwarded to Myoga.

"Hi Myoga, is Taisho-sama in? This is Higurashi from Shikon no Tama."

"O-O-Oh yes. Let me forward you to Taisho-sama, but Higurashi-san he may not pick up. He does not like to be interrupted." Kagome nodded to herself but decided to press her luck anyways. After all, she had the man's cell phone number, if she were truly desperate she could have called his direct line. Not wanting to abuse that privilege she decided to try his business line first.

"Taisho." Kagome sat up straight at the sound of Sesshomaru's deep voice. She was surprised he had indeed picked up the phone. Shuffling the phone in her hands, she hurried to respond.

"Taisho-sama. It's Higurashi from Shikon no Tama. I was calling to invite Rin over for a sleep over with Shippo on Friday night. Inuyasha told me he was picking her up, so I thought he could pick up Shippo as well and they could both stay at my house. I was going to invite my mother over to make dinner for them." There was silence on the other end for a moment and she was about to see if they lost connection when he finally spoke.

"That is acceptable. I will have Rin bring her things with her to school." Kagome was quiet for a moment having been in shock at his sudden response.

"Oh, okay. Just let Inuyasha know when you get a chance." Their cordial conversation ended cordially, leaving Kagome in shock over what had just transpired. Why had he decided to pick up her call and what had made him act so nicely? Perhaps it was because they were in league to enact revenge on those that had hurt their kids? However, Sesshomaru had certainly never mentioned anything about their revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Kagome's character and I love to make it one riddled with faults. I feel like it makes her more "human". Some have reviewed and described her as being "selfish" or disliked how she seems to be cocky. I created her personality to be this way on purpose. She knows full well that she is struggling in her new position, however she has to put up a front of confidence in an effort to make others believe she is strong. She is afraid of appearing weak to others, especially Sesshomaru. I wanted her character to be smart and lucky, but I didn't want her to be a genius nor to have her be perfect at everything. She is inexperienced, so she is going to make mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 18: Life of the rich and famous

Shopping with Sango had been just what she needed to unwind. She went out to dinner with Sango and Miroku, her eyes trying hard not to watch the way he held her hand or the way Sango blushed when Miroku looked her way. The way the redness would simmer on her friend's cheeks and her eyes would sparkle at just the way he looked at her.

It was a good thing to see her friends so happy, but it left an empty feeling in her chest, that she couldn't reason. She had done everything right in her life. She studied and worked hard, putting herself through college. She landed a prestigious internship and now at such a young age she was CEO of a blossoming business.

Well she hoped it was blossoming anyways. Their sale projections had begun to deflate recently and although no one said it out loud, they were worried that publicity just wasn't enough. They needed the security of a reputable buyer.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango questioned her, her friend's hand reaching out to touch hers.

"Of course! I don't know if I've ever told you, but I am so happy that you two found each other. You are both very lucky." Kagome had to keep her tears locked down tight to keep from crying.

"Oh Kagome. You'll find someone special too, don't worry!" Sango immediately jumped over to her side to calm her, but Kagome shook her away.

"This isn't about me; it's about you and the wonderful life you have ahead of you." Kagome truly meant it from the bottom of her heart how much she cherished the love between her friends.

"Kagome, you know you are always welcome to our house. I think, though, you ladies have some dress shopping to do. So I'm going to take my cue and exit. Maybe I can find some guy time." Kagome smiled at her friend as he left. Miroku bent to give Sango a kiss on the cheek before leaving the restaurant.

Their plates finished, the check paid for, the ladies made their way to Kagome's car where they would drive to a dress store that Kouga had recommended. Kagome was very apprehensive as she wasn't used to these kinds of extravagant parties and did not know what kind of dress to wear.

"Well do you know if it's formal or semi-formal?" Sango queried.

"I'm guessing formal. The invitation was beautiful and Kouga has told me that Naraku tends to go a little overboard." As Kagome found a parking space, she was somewhat surprised to see the parking area vacant.

"How odd. Do you think they're open?" Kagome shut her car door and walked to the brightly lit building. Before she could reach the door, a woman appeared behind the glass and opened it for her.

"Higurashi-san. We have been expecting you. Jakotsu gave us your measurements and we have pulled the dresses we have in stock that can be prepared for you by Friday." Kagome was in shock and looked at the woman as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall making an appointment." Kagome murmured. Beside her Sango stared wide eyed at the selection of dressing hanging on the racks. Some sparkled with sewn in ice and she doubted there was anything short of real diamonds laced in the dress.

"Ookami-san called and made a reservation for your fitting." The woman then gestured her over to pedestal with soft cushioned seats placed around it.

"Now, please if you will stand there so I can get a look at you in the light." Kagome did as she was told shrugging to her friend as she stood on the pedestal.

"Lovely lady, nice form. Beautiful blue eyes." The woman smiled then and ran off to a rack of dresses of all colors that had been pulled.

"Wow, Kagome, does this happen all the time?" Sango said a little wide-eyed.

"Only when Kouga and Jak are involved…" Kagome sighed as she shrugged again. The woman returned with a long elegant dress that was blue like her eyes. It was embedded with diamonds that made it look like stars against the night sky.

"Umm no, I'm sorry I can't afford something like that." The woman snorted and gave her the dress anyway.

"Try it on anyway." Kagome looked to Sango who shrugged and so she did as she was told and tried the dress on.

"It's a little too blue, don't you think?" Kagome whispered feeling like a princess and yet a pauper at the same time. This dress was too extravagant for her and she just couldn't imagine wearing it.

"It compliments your eyes and your form exquisitely. What isn't there to love?" The woman pressured and a tense silent moment passed before Sango finally spoke up.

"Well I think what she means is, she doesn't want to stick out at the party. I think she would prefer a bit more subtle color." The woman scowled but went back to the rack. She pulled out a red dress which Sango and Kagome unanimously shot down.

Muttering under her breath about what a waste of fabric it was she finally pulled out a black dress that Kagome finally agreed to try on.

The dress was full length black silk with a sheer black organza over it that draped almost like a train. Her breasts were held in place by a sweetheart neckline.

"Kagome, that's beautiful." Sango whispered.

And simple, Kagome thought. It was probably the least ornate dress the owner had and it was perfect.

Standing up Sango went on the platform and grabbed at Kagome's dark tresses gently bunching them into a bun on the side of her head.

"There, what do you think?" Sango smiled at the mirror while Kagome stared, not recognizing the girl in front of her. She was quiet for a moment as she thought about what she was wearing and who she was becoming. She suddenly wasn't sure if she liked what she saw in the mirror, a doe-eyed girl stuck in a woman's body.

"It is perfect. I will ring you up." Kagome hardly registered the words until she saw the price tag. Yelping, she caught the woman off guard, but at this point she couldn't say no. Giving her the card that linked to her credit, the damage was done before Kagome could awaken from her dream.

"Kagome, don't worry. There will be lots of opportunities for you to wear that dress. You can wear it to my wedding if you want!" Sango knew her friend was in shock, but nothing she could say or do would make Kagome liven up to the girl she once knew.

Unknowing what else to say to her friend, Sango did her best to chat idly earning only a few responses from the unobtrusive Kagome. So there the night ended, the two friends going separate ways once more, not truly knowing why they couldn't go back to the way things used to be.

* * *

Swamped with her work, doing the job of secretary and CEO, Kagome didn't notice the passing of time, until Kouga fetched her early on Friday to take her to Jakotsu for her hair and makeup appointment. She heeded Sango's advice and had her hair bunched into a messy bun on the side of the back of her head. Keeping the theme simple and playing to her features, Jakotsu used light makeup and colors to only enhance her beauty. White eyeliner highlighted her bright eyes and curls framed her face.

"I will drive you to the house and you can either call me or a taxi to come get you. Try not to let Naraku ruffle you, he can have a one track mind. Also, as much as you can avoid it, don't discuss business. This is a social occasion after all." Kouga went on to discuss even more rules and Kagome felt like she was a child going to her first co-ed dance. As they pulled up to the brightly lit mansion and an attendant opened her door she turned and smiled to Kouga.

"Relax I'll be home before curfew, Dad!" Kouga gave her a tight smile, but watched her earnestly as she disappeared into the mansion away from his view and protection.

Inside the mansion, Kagome had to stop as she was greeted by another attendant who checked her name off a list and allowed her admittance. Inside the great foyer, a chandelier with crystal glass hung in large dropped beads glistened lighting the entire house. The light bounced off the marble floors and walls, reflecting its radiance through the opening. Across diamond earrings, necklaces, and cufflinks did the light bounce momentarily blinding Kagome.

She was suddenly happy there were so many people because she allowed herself to get lost in the crowd quite easily. A few people looked and regarded her quietly before turning away. They turned up their noses and moved away which only gave her easy access to a somewhat darkly lit wall.

Kagome stared at the masses of people suddenly feeling intimidated amongst all the glamorous and prestigious people. A movement of white caught her attention and she could see Sesshomaru on the opposite wall sipping casually at some red wine. He was dressed pristinely in a black tux with his hair pulled back into a knot at the nape of his neck. His golden eyes looked over the crowd and occasionally would make eye contact with someone who dared to approach him.

Waiters passed by him, bowing their heads respectfully and offering him service. He ultimately refused almost every dish and the waiters would bow before leaving his presence.

Kagome watched a little while longer and noticed that other corporate officials tended to avoid him. There was a path of emptiness that surrounded him. For some reason she didn't feel right seeing him alone. However, she would be careless to say that he didn't seem to fit in. In fact he blended in so well with the people before her that he seemed almost above them as if he ruled them.

His sharp angles seemed highlighted by the enormous amount of light and flickering reflection of jewels on his pale skin.

Before she could stop herself, she found herself in the middle of the room. A few people turned to look down upon her causing her to blink at them incredulously. The shuffling of chiffon and silk distracted her momentarily until she turned to find herself meeting the red eyed gaze of a handsome man. He was of average height with long flowing dark curls in a well-built suit that was tailored to his body snugly. A white pelt hung about his shoulders contrasting the dark black of his suit.

"You must be Higurashi Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man bowed before her, giving her far more attention than she deserved and Kagome couldn't help but notice the stares of the people around her.

Whispers erupted around her as the man before her stood.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name…" She trailed off as the snickers broke out in symphony. Kagome turned, her cheeks beginning to stain red.

When she turned back around the man before her held a red glass of wine to her and she took it gently between reluctant fingers.

"Onigumo Naraku. I have not had the pleasure of meeting you face to face, so it is unlikely you would have recognized me, but I knew you the moment I saw you." His voice was like silk drawing her in. She felt like drowning in his timbre and she realized when the fog lifted from her eyes that he had stepped closer to her, his body barely a step from her.

"I see." Kagome said slowly, not sure what to make of his words. Naraku only smiled and she felt a chill run down her.

"From the magazines of course. I am intrigued by your sudden ascension, for you must truly be an angel." She could have sworn he licked his lips then, but decided she was fooling herself.

"I am no angel, just a hardworking business woman." Kagome offered, bowing her head humbly. He nodded to her before drawing her in an inch closer.

"Perhaps you would care to dance with me?" He held out his hand and Kagome could not find it in her to refuse. Instead her hand automatically went into his with acceptance.

However as they stood there quietly, the murmurs around them having died down, she found herself looking around at the painted faces staring at her.

"There's no music." She whispered shyly.

Naraku smiled again and placed his hand against her hip. With his other he snapped his fingers and then from the very walls, a slow melodious song began to arrogate. She turned her head looking for the musicians, but when she caught the leers of the others she turned inwardly towards Naraku not sure what to think of the business tycoon.

"Don't worry, my dear, they are looking at you because you are beautiful." Snapped out of her reverie, Kagome found her eyes seeking his. He led her quietly in a circle and spun her gently, mindful of the red wine that remained untouched in her hand.

"I doubt that." Kagome whispered.

"But I assure you. Since your beautiful face was revealed to the world you are all the elite have spoken of. Everyone wants to know you, see you, and meet you. Believe it or not, you are famous." He smiled to her and she felt her body relaxing as he tilted his head kindly in her direction.

"Even the famous Taisho heir must be dying to meet you." At that Kagome couldn't help but produce an unladylike snort. As soon as she did so, she froze afraid of how she had just acted.

Instead of the furrowing brow ridicule that she had anticipated, he laughed.

"Spunk! I love it. So I see you have met the illusive heir. Not many have the privilege." He chuckled a little and Kagome past reserves were lost in the sound.

"I wouldn't call it a privilege." Kagome whispered softly.

"No, I suppose not. I have had some amicable relations with the man, but he can be quite curt sometimes. I know I too have felt the coldness of his shoulder on more than one occasion." His voice seemed to drop and she wondered exactly what had caused him to say such things. Not one for gossip, she shouldered the comment and meant to return to it at a later time.

Thankfully, the song ended and he bowed his head to her and she to him. Around her there was the soft applause of gloved hands. She looked around nervously to see all the guests watching her. However, instead of the friendly tilt of smiles, a disdainful look hung about their lips.

She frowned, but wasn't allowed to think much longer of it. Naraku had offered her his arm and led her off the dance floor. As he passed by this person and that, he smiled, nodding his head. Occasionally he would give gracious words of thanks for attending to a random passerby. Kagome watched out of the corner or her eye, making a point to try to pick out the business tycoons she knew and the ones she didn't, listening closely to names and titles.

"Ah Sesshomaru!" Kagome's head snapped up at the mention of the Taisho CEO in such an informal manner. As the crowd parted slightly she could see Sesshomaru seemed just as displeased as she had suspected. His eyes immediately went to her for a moment and she wasn't sure but she thought she sensed something in his quick gaze.

"I am happy to see you made it to such a social event. It would not be a gathering of the greatest minds without you here." Naraku bowed slightly to Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as Sesshomaru returned his bow with a simple nod of his head. She nearly gasped at his rudeness to his host.

"Always ostentatious." Sesshomaru murmured and Kagome's eyes went wide. Instead of offence, Naraku just smiled.

"It is a party Sesshomaru. Of course I want to appease my guests." Sesshomaru seemed displeased by the answer as Naraku provided a sweet smile.

Kagome watched the two men trade glances and Sesshomaru seemed to growl under his breath. With another sweet smile, Naraku turned away from Sesshomaru. Something caught the corner of his eye and the corners of his lips quivered as he forced his smile to remain. Sesshomaru turned too and saw a woman who was tall walking towards them with grace.

She wore a traditional kimono where the back ruffled like water with every step she took. Red lips parted into a smile as she bowed and looked to Kagome.

"Naraku, dear, this must be Higurashi-san, the woman you can't stop talking about. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Onigumo Kagura, Naraku's wife." Her red eyes were hidden behind hooded lids and she bowed her head slightly to Kagome who returned with a deeper bow.

"Your home is beautiful Onigumo-san." Kagome smiled and the woman returned her compliment with a nod of her head.

"There is a tea tray passing by, would you do us the honor Onigumo-san?" Sesshomaru's sudden deep baritone startled Kagome as a waiter dipped down with his silver tray atop which was a large ceramic tea pot and small cups.

Without waiting for acknowledgment, Sesshomaru plucked Kagome's wine glass from her hands and deposited it on a passing waiter's tray. Kagome nearly barked at the Taisho tycoon but bit her tongue. She didn't want to seem rude in front of her hosts or ungrateful that the hostess herself was pouring tea for her.

"Now Sesshomaru, I had thought you were a wine man!" Naraku said to Sesshomaru and watched the impassive Taisho ignore the comment with a sip of his hot tea.

As Kagome stepped towards Kagome the woman before her pulled her in closely, gently taking her hand to deposit the cup in.

"Be careful, Higurashi." The words were passed quietly, meant for only Kagome's ears. Kagura paused and then smiled once more, "The tea is Jasmine. I hope you like it."

Her voice returning to normal volume she passed another cup to Sesshomaru. Kagome stepped back contemplating the woman's words when the music started on another song.

"Oh I love this song, Naraku dear, would you dance with me." Shocked by the woman being so forward, she waited to hear Naraku's reply.

"I am afraid my knee is acting up tonight, dear. Perhaps you can persuade Taisho-san to dance. Higurashi and I would not want to keep you from your dance of the evening. You always do at least one turn Sesshomaru." Kagome turned and watched Sesshomaru's lips form a thin line as if the thought of dancing with his host was distasteful.

Scowling at his rudeness, Kagome turned to him and gave him a very simple glance.

"I think it would be a marvelous idea for you to dance with our hostess." Kagome grinned as Sesshomaru scowled in her direction. However he wasn't given an option to retaliate as Kagura took his arm and began leading him on to the dance floor.

Kagome watched them go amused at how straight Sesshomaru's back was as he seemed to resist his hostess' pull. His eyes found hers and narrowed causing Kagome to chuckle to herself.

"Well, since my lady is unable to do so, how about I give you a tour of the house. Come this way." Naraku offered her an arm which she took and without glancing back followed him out of the ballroom. A few of the guests paused to say hello as they walked by and Naraku kept them at bay with promises of returning in a moment to amuse them.

He led her towards the foyer where a grand staircase wrapped up to an overlooking balcony. The balcony had two hallways which led to different wings of the house, one with the private bedroom and one side for guests.

He started with a brief look in his study with a grand bookcase made of rich red wood. A large desk faced towards the door with leather seats in front of it. At the moment it had only a few pieces of paper on it, otherwise the area was spotless. Kagome espied a safe built into the woodwork, but said nothing of it.

He led her around the downstairs towards the parlor with its large windows cascading the moonlight inside. Then he took her to a brief look at his commercial size kitchen with the chefs hard at work. The chefs looked up but didn't say anything as their master passed them by. Naraku stopped and saw a bottle of wine that was unopened and gestured for a corkscrew.

He promptly uncorked the bubbling liquid and poured two glasses for her. Kagome looked away at the chefs as they glanced her way but said nothing.

"To replace the glass that was so rudely taken from you." Naraku handed her a glass and he clinked their edges together before drinking his. She took a sip and followed as he led her out of the kitchen.

She glimpsed a music room, decorated with book cases ceiling high luxurious drapes and a grand piano situated perfectly in the epicenter with various leather sofas and lounges surrounding it. Everywhere the marble floors sparkled and the wood glistened. Windows shined with reflected light and chandeliers glittered.

The wealth astounded Kagome and she couldn't help but say little as she gazed upon the luxurious lifestyle of one of the upper class. The house reminded her much of the Taisho estate where Inuyasha's father and mother lived. However, the Taisho's made their house comfortable and roomy, Izayoi's touch evident in every room. Naraku's house was more a show piece, left untouched and pristine.

"Come I will show you the apartments." Naraku started to make his way to the grand staircase and Kagome felt her head beat inside her skull. She stopped for a moment and blinked. Naraku looked at her concerned and Kagome shook her head.

"It's okay, probably just an oncoming headache." Naraku smiled kindly and took her arm.

"Well we can finish our tour and then you can go home. Even if it's minor you shouldn't risk your health." Kagome nodded, thankful that he was being so kind. He helped her up the stairs and she was glad he did, because the view from the balcony was breathtaking.

He smiled when she commented on it and he led her to the guest wing to see some of the bedrooms.

They poked their heads into a few, to observe large four posted beds with drapes. Vanities with large mirrors and individual closets and 3 piece bathrooms for each suite.

Kagome tripped as she walked on the rug and looked down realizing there had been nothing there. She was starting to feel light headed as her vision began to go a little fuzzy.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Naraku's voice seemed distant. She turned to him, feeling his arms on hers, holding her up as she suddenly lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19: The aftermath

The light was annoying her. It filtered in through the darkness and into her subconscious, causing her to stir. Even though she fought it, still the light streamed in over her eyes. Her dreams dissipated and became forgotten as heavy eye lids fluttered in the oppressive light.

She opened her blue eyes and felt sickness crawl through her. She rolled on to her side trying to ease the nausea and took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes and waited a moment longer, then opened her eyes as she saw that the wall and windows were not her own. She moved slowly and looked around and realized with horror exactly where she was. As she moved she looked down and realized that a shirt had been buttoned crudely over her form. A few buttons were skipped and the ones that were together were mismatched with the wrong hole. Underneath it all however she was naked.

The blood drained from her cheeks as she started to take in deep breaths.

She heard a sound outside of the bedroom and felt her arms cover her body instinctively. She waited, breath held and yet no other sound followed.

She fingered the shirt around her and began to redo the buttons so they matched up evenly. Her eyes flitted up nervously as if she expected someone to walk in at any moment. No one did, but as she finished with her last button, Kagome sat in the large bed nervously. The shirt would cover her private area, but she still felt extremely uncomfortable going outside without any underwear on.

Huffing a little to herself she tried hard not to think on how or why she was in the current predicament but instead focus on finding some bottoms to wear first.

She was in a man's bedroom and so she had to find somewhere where there were some boxer shorts she could wear for at least a little while until she could figure out what happened to her clothes. She fingered her neck and found her jewelry still intact with her earrings, only raising more questions. Shaking her head she made for a door that led to a bathroom. Glancing around she stared at the towels on the rack before proceeding to look for the closet door.

She found it to the right of the bathroom door and opened the door to find a large walk-in closet. A cushioned bench was on the end of a rack of shoes in the middle. Only a few male pairs of shoes lined the shelves. Otherwise she looked to see suit jackets, long sleeved shirts, and slacks hanging neatly. They were pressed and ready to be worn. She took in all the colors, mostly drab dark grays, some blue, and black. There was one or two brown suits, but they seemed unused. As Kagome looked to the other side of the large closet she found it relatively unadorned. The shelves were bare and the lone hangers hung quietly having been untouched for many long years.

Turning back to the clearly male side of the closet Kagome began to open the drawers under the suit jackets and found one filled with socks laid flat and the next with different belts. She pulled at another and sighed as she found the underwear.

Her cheeks flushed as she picked up the first one and put them on. She had to roll down the band so the boxers didn't hang off her too generously.

Closing the drawer she turned off the bright light and left the closet once more entering the gray bedroom.

She turned to the door that led outside, but did not open it. Instead she put her ear to it and listened. When she heard slight tinkling of a cup and a plate she almost breathed out in frustration.

Kagome was about to sink to the floor in desperation when she decided that more than anything she needed answers and the person outside was going to give them. Gripping her shirt and making sure her shorts were secured she put her hand on the doorknob. The blood in her veins throbbed as she opened the door slowly and looked out.

The room was quiet and only a silver haired man sat at the dining table in the great open space, his head in his hands as if some great headache assaulted him. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see hints of the scar on his left arm.

She must have made a sound because he looked up and his eyes met hers and she nearly crumbled under his gaze.

There was sadness and pity in his golden eyes and she wanted to know why, why he felt those things towards her.

She remembered nothing of the previous night except becoming lightheaded while on a tour with Naraku.

"Kagome." He got up from his chair but seemed confused on if he should go to her. So she made the decision for him and took a step forward.

"Sesshomaru, what happened? What did you do to me?" Her lips wavered as she asked her question, the one hovering on her mind.

He looked like he was ready to answer, but she was gathering momentum, "Why am I naked? Why am I in your house?" He still didn't answer her and continued to stare at her blankly.

"Perhaps you should sit down." He whispered softly.

Hands balled in to fist, Kagome shook with rage.

"No! Tell me now! What happened? What did you do?" Still he remained quiet, his posture stiff and his features forlorn. Her rage and nerves were on fire and rising exponentially. She could no longer contain herself as she stared into dull yellow eyes. Right as she was about to scream at him he opened his mouth.

"It is not what it looks like." He said softly, his voice so quiet she nearly didn't catch him.

His answer infuriated her. "What does that mean? It looks like you raped me! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I did not touch you." He seemed to stop himself and closed his mouth. "I didn't rape you." He clarified and Kagome could see a hint of red tinge his cheeks as he looked away from her.

She noticed the way his fists balled tightly and he seemed to shake with pent up rage.

"I did not do this to you. You were at Naraku's house and I found you in one of his bedrooms." He stopped as she cut him off.

"What do you mean in one of his rooms? What were you doing there? What was I doing there?" He seemed to take a breath as she began to shake. Her eyes were watering and she tried hard to push down her feelings and felt a knot form in her throat.

"Kagome, please sit down." He made to move closer to her but she jerked her head up.

"Don't you dare move!" Per her explicit command, he stopped.

"I found you naked in a bedroom, put my shirt on you, and carried you back to my house. That's all that happened between us. I think you were drugged and left …" He couldn't say it, couldn't conjecture what could have happened to her had he not come upon her. She seemed to capture his thoughts perfectly because her eyes widened and she finally dropped to the floor on her knees and cried.

This time he approached her and knelt beside her unsure of what to do.

"What do I do now?" She sobbed, her hands hurrying to push the tears from her cheeks. She drank salt as a few of them ran to her lips.

"Is there a friend I can call who can bring you some clothes and take you to the doctor? You need to get checked out. The drugs might still be in your system and the doctor could check you for…" Again his words caught, but he was trying to convey to her she should get checked for signs of rape.

"How can I face anyone like this?" She replied between sobs and deep breaths.

"There has to be someone you can call, maybe your mother?" Kagome wanted someone, needed a friend. However she did not want to involve her mother. Her mother would get hysterical. What she needed was someone level headed who could assess the situation and provide a reasonable solution while also providing emotional support.

"You can call Sango. She'll know what to do." Kagome whimpered. Sesshomaru got the phone and Kagome recited the number to him that she knew by heart. Her body quivered and she cried as she listened to Sesshomaru's deep voice speak softly on the phone appraising Sango of just the necessary information. More than anything his deep timbre seemed to relay the danger and secrecy of her friend's mission.

When he hung up he looked to her, his eyes softer than she had ever before seen.

"What can I do for you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Please just go away. I just need to…" She stood up on shaking limbs and turned from him back into his bedroom and closed the door. She didn't know why, but she locked the door and slumped to the floor.

Kagome remained there unable to move as she cried and her mind swam with possibilities. She knew she must look like a mess, her curled hair stuck to her face and her mascara running over stained cheeks. Her cheeks were red as roses and her eyes were puffy and swollen.

She didn't know how long she sat there, how long she cried, or how long she felt so tortured, but eventually there was a soft knock on the door.

"Kagome, it's me, Sango. Please let me in."

Kagome wasn't sure how long it took but she finally turned around and unlocked the door, her fingers twitching unable to obey her desires. Her body laid still a crumpled mess on the floor and it took all her effort to unlock the door. The door opened slowly and her best friend ran in. Closing the door behind her, she took the poor sobbing girl into her arms. She had a bag on her arm and immediately put it down and held on to Kagome. Kagome cried into her friend's shoulder as Sango rocked her, pressing her hand down her friend's back in soothing motions.

"Kagome, we need to get you to the hospital quick. Can you change into the clothes in the bag? I'm going to get you a towel for your tears."

She didn't remember nodding but she must have because Sango left to return to the living room. Soft voices were exchanged and Sango returned momentarily with a bathroom towel that she blotted on Kagome's face. Kagome changed with Sango's help and her friend put the shirt and boxers in her bag and helped Kagome stand.

They walked out with Kagome's head buried in her friend's arms.

"Just take the elevator down. No one will see you. Here is the address of a respectable doctor. He will take care of her. Just mention my name. I'll call ahead so he knows you're coming." Sesshomaru's voice drifted in and out to Kagome who could barely absorb anything from the time they left Sesshomaru's high rise apartment to when they arrived at a small clinic. No one was there except a man who opened the doors as they walked in. He helped Kagome and took her into an exam room, Sango following dutifully.

Kagome sat down and he gave her a tissue and a cup to pee in. He mentioned other tests as well as he began to visually inspect Kagome. With Sango's assistance they helped her lie down so he could inspect her for rape.

She did so willingly, but she was numb to the whole situation. Her tears were beginning to dry up, but that didn't stop her mind from going blank.

"I'm afraid she is in shock. The good news is there is no sign of rape, but there is little evidence in her urine to suggest she was drugged. Her levels are a little high, but not enough to confirm or deny the drug that was used." His soft eyes came upon Kagome and he looked at her with pity.

"Take her home, let her get some rest and relax. I will have a report sent to you promptly. Even with the little signs of drugs I would still suggest she go to the police and make a report. I will be happy to provide my own information of my findings, but I'm afraid there will be little they can do unless they can get access to the property where she was drugged." Sango said something in return, but Kagome had buried her face in her hands unable to comprehend what was happening.

She didn't remember much except Sango took her back to her own home and helped her into bed. Her friend stayed with her the entire day and after Kagome picked at her food she suddenly remembered Shippo.

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru-sama picked him up and he is playing with Rin. He said he can keep him all weekend. You just worry about yourself; everything is all taken care of." Kagome felt her eyes become heavy and she found herself asleep within moments.

* * *

What happened to the rest of the weekend, Kagome wasn't sure, but by Sunday she was beginning to feel like her old self. She thanked the Kami profusely she hadn't been raped, but still the news that she had almost been sent chills down her spine.

Shippo was about to come home and Kagome would have to face the man who had seen her naked only a few nights before. When the doorbell rang she opened it and put on a fake smile as Shippo ran in and hugged her.

She held on to his small form tightly and hugged him for so long he started to squirm.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He asked softly looking into her eyes innocently.

"Nothing, I just missed you!" She didn't mean for her voice to croak but it did and he scrunched his little eyebrows together.

"Did you have fun at Taisho-san's?" Shippo brightened and began to chatter endlessly about everything they did. Rin, who was behind him, filled in all the little necessary details he had left out of his story.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun. Why don't you go play in your room for a bit will Taisho-san and I talk? It will only be for a moment and then you will have to say goodbye to Rin." She pushed her son away and he looked back hesitantly but gave in to the pulling and tugging of his friend.

As they disappeared around the corner, Kagome took a deep breath and turned towards Sesshomaru.

He regarded her uncomfortably and seemed to want to break the silence, but was interrupted promptly.

"I don't know why you decided to help me or how you found me, but I am forever in your debt.I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would have done…" She choked and Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Do not speak of it anymore. I did what any honorable being would do. I want no reward or gratitude. As far as I'm concerned there is nothing to speak of. I must leave you now." He looked away abruptly and barked Rin's name. When the little girl came running he ordered her to say goodbye and nearly flew out of Kagome's front door.

Kagome watched him go and it wasn't until he was gone that she wanted so much for him to stay. Her body felt cold and at the moment she could think of only one person she wanted comfort from. She didn't know why she felt so, but as she watched the car leave her house behind she realized that somewhere deep inside she had wanted Sesshomaru's respect and more so his compassion.

She realized at that moment that a chance at something greater was gone and she hadn't even realized she wanted something more.

"Mama?" Shippo said behind her. Putting on a brave face she faced her son and ushered him to go watch a movie together. What she needed now was some alone time with her son. She needed to remember that she still had him and everything was going to be okay.

As Kagome walked into her office, gone were the confident steps that had led her to this position in life. Gone was her positive attitude. She put on a mask and tried to greet everyone has normal, but there were people she missed and the smile did not reach her eyes. Her intonation was flat and she possessed slumped shoulders that were not hidden underneath her suit jacket.

She stepped into her office and breathed a sigh.

Unpacking her suitcase she settled in to work when her phone rang. She went to her desk and answered it.

"Higurashi-san, I am happy to hear your voice. It is Onigumo. I called to make sure you were feeling better. You left with a bad headache and you seemed out of sorts." Kagome felt her hands go cold and she stared at the phone like it had just done the unthinkable.

"I got home fine." Kagome responded, unable to think of how to change the topic. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about when she was trying her hardest to put it all behind her.

"Good. Anyways, I wanted to speak to you about that deal we made. I will be faxing over the documents to your office in just a little bit and be stopping by later in the week to take a look at your premises." Kagome's mouth hung open and she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Onigumo-san but if you were under the impression of a deal we made, then I apologize but I have no recollection of an agreement so I cannot honor it. I would be happy to meet with you and discuss our microchip and its benefits and we can certainly work out a contract later." Kagome took a deep breath and stared at the phone. She wasn't sure what was happening but there was a moment of silence on his end that frustrated her. She was about to check their connection when he spoke up.

"I have a contract Higurashi with your signature giving me 60% of the shares of Shikon no Tama and thus 60% of the profit you make off your chip. You must honor your agreement or I will have to take you to court and court battles can be quite nasty Higurashi. Do you have the funds and resources to battle me?" The slippery wet voice slunk into her ear and Kagome shook. She felt the fire in her and she couldn't believe it.

"Naraku, I have in my hand a filed police report that will condemn your party for allowing drugs in. I was drugged on the night of your party and the police will be forced to investigate." Kagome tried to remain calm but she couldn't keep her voice from shaking. She heard a chuckle on the other line and her heart sank.

"I would not recommend watching the news tonight Kagome. You may not like what you see." With that the call ended and Kagome dropped the phone as she slumped into her chair. She didn't know how long she sat that way until there was an urgent knock on the door.

Kagome wiped her eyes and said "come in". Sango walked in, the blood drained from her face as she looked at Kagome. She rushed over, nearly tripping over the chair and placed a handful of papers on the desk.

Sango's wide eyed expression was enough to force Kagome to take a look and when she did she felt the bile rise in her throat. Her fingertips went cold as she gripped the paper and she had to throw it down and gather the wastebasket to regurgitate the little she had eaten.

"Kagome!" Sango ran over to her and brushed her hair from her face while hushing her.

"Oh my god, Sango!" Kagome cried and leaned into her friend's shoulder. The paper that lay crumpled on her desk was clear and concise. It outlined the transfer of 60% of the shares of Shikon no Tama into the hands of Onigumo Naraku who would act as the primary share holder. He would approve all decisions and reap 60% of the profit made from any future sales.

On the bottom was Kagome's signature placed perfectly under Naraku's own scribble.

"It's ok, Kagome. We will figure this out. I know you didn't sign this. The doctor's report says you might have had drugs in your system. That will provide reasonable doubt and convince any judge that you are innocent.

In the back of her mind, Kagome knew Sango meant well but in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but think that things were going to get far worse than they already had. She had been warned about Onigumo Naraku and she had not listened. She should have never gone with him or trusted him, but it was in her nature to do.

As she glanced once more at the paper she wondered just what was going to appear on the evening news that would involve her.


End file.
